Hiding in Alleyways
by LilRed17
Summary: Annabeth is seventeen and on the run: from her family, her thuggish ex-boyfriend and soon, from the law. Percy is an eighteen-year old entrepreneur, and is prospering from his business: a restaurant in downtown Manhattan. What happens when the duo's lives crash into each other – literally? AU dark AU happy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm finally back! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while. At first, I tried to, but I got so busy that I didn't have time to _read_, let alone do anything else. And then I had problems with my computer, but that's all been resolved, so I'm baaack! :D **

**Anyway, this story is about Annabeth. (I just love her :) ) She's a sixteen-year old runaway, and she is hiding in an alleyway one night outside the Newcomer's restaurant. She's hiding from her ex-boyfriend Tony... Let me know what you think!**

**And please... Review, review, review!**

**OliviaOwl14**

* * *

Chapter 1

Annabeth crouched in the alleyway, breathing heavily.

"Where'd she go? Where'd she go? Listen, buddy, I'm askin' you a question!" A heavy American drawl half-concealed the anger in Tony's voice. Annabeth shrank into the dark shadows on the brick wall, half-hating herself for being a coward, half-telling herself to '_stay hidden_, _stay hidden'_.

"Who are you? What's your problem?" Tony demanded. Annabeth heard the grunts and dumb-sounding 'yeah, man's' of his bulky cronies, Mike and Theo. "Yeah, man, what's your problem?"

_Sounds more like 'wass yao prooblum'_, Annabeth thought, disgusted. _He's probably stoned again, the bastard. _

"Listen, mate, uh – what's your name?" Annabeth listened with some interest to a new, clean voice entering the group. _Who's he? _she thought, raising her eyebrows. "I'm Tony, man," Tony burped. _Real attractive_, Annabeth thought, wrinkling her nose.

"Listen, _Tony_," the Newcomer reiterated, sounding as disgusted as Annabeth felt. "Get off my property. See this line here? Yup, I see you do. Okay, mate, I need you to step out of this store. Right now."

"Who's gonna make me? You gonna make me? Huh? Huh? You gonna call the police?" A muffled noise made Annabeth think Tony had shoved the Newcomer. "Now, either you gonna tell me where the hell that gal is, or you gonna meet my friend Chuck."

"Chuck?" the newcomer asked, dubiously. "Who's Chuck?" Annabeth winced as a slapping noise confirmed her suspicions: Tony had punched the Newcomer.

"Aw, _crap!_ You did _not _just do that!" Mike crowed. The Newcomer growled, "That's it", and the fight ensued. Annabeth crouched even further into the shadows, wishing she was anywhere but there. _Then move, you idiot_, her brain told her. _Move!_

Annabeth began crawling along the alleyway as the boys argued. She felt the dirty pavement and trash underneath her short nails, and wished – not for the first time, and definitely not the last – that she hadn't moved out with Tony when she was sixteen.

She made her way, slowly and quietly, along the alleyway. _Almost there,_ she thought to herself. "Almost there," she whispered under her breath. _Almost… nearly… _

A thundering _crash_ resounded in the alleyway, and Annabeth cringed for one moment as the trashcan her foot had hit, fell, before getting up and running for her life.

"Wha' was that?" Tony bellowed. "Hey! You –! Annabeth! Git back here!"

Annabeth ran for her life as the thundering footsteps sounded behind her. To her, it sounded as though they were getting closer and closer every second, so she pushed on, speeding up and thanking God for her lanky, skinny body. It wasn't great on the strength side of things, but Good God, was it good for running.

"Come get me if you want me, Tony!" she screamed, feeling reckless. Sirens split the air, and she could hear the yells of Tony and his goons behind her as they realised what they signified.

"Tony! We can't stick around here, the cops'll find us!" yelled Theo, who up until then hadn't said a word. "Leave 'er! If she wants ta get caught, then she will! We gotta save our asses first!"

Annabeth kept sprinting through the alleys, taking right and left turns haphazardly, until she heard their heavy treads retreating. She stopped in a dark corner, and lay against the wall, her thin chest heaving with each breath, which fogged up the night air like cigarette smoke.

The sirens grew louder and louder, and Annabeth squinted as the lights seemed to get nearer. Her eyes widened soon, as she saw the police cars pull up right outside where she was standing. Catching her breath, she took off as an officer climbed out of the car, shouting "Miss! Oi! Come back!"

But Annabeth didn't listen. She kept running, careless as to what or whom she passed or bumped into, and kept her eyes focused straight ahead.

_They're catching up to me_, she thought, panicked. _They'll catch me, and put me in prison. I haven't done anything bad, but once they find out I'm Tony's girlfriend, –!_

Ex-_girlfriend_, her brain reminded her. _You're smarter than all of them, Annabeth. Just keep running, and they won't find you._

Annabeth gritted her teeth and put on speed, leaping over fallen trashcans and dashing through the badly lit alleyways like a criminal in a movie, until she burst out on to a street, turned to run and hit something so hard that everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! **

**I haven't updated this fanfic in a while. Sorry – I've been so busy lately! (I just graduated from high school: so excited :D ). ****I also updated my story "Amnesia" (also a Percabeth fanfic), which some of you have been kind enough to review and/or favourite. Thanks so much :) ****I found this chapter hiding away in my pile of fanfiction documents, so I decided to update. ****Please favourite it and don't forget to review :D**

**Has anyone else graduated recently? Add your thoughts on that to your reviews :) I'd love to hear about your experiences. **

**LilRed17 **

* * *

Chapter 2 

_Tony…. darkness… alleyways… Theo… Mike… Newcomer… store… running… running… running… Tony…_

"Tony!" Annabeth screamed, lurching upright suddenly. Her head began to spin and she began to fall back down again, until a hand grabbed her wrist.

She looked up into a boy's green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She closed her eyes briefly as the familiar voice resonated within her brain.

_Where have I heard that one before? _she thought, dizzily. _Wait… Oh, no…_

"_You're _Newcomer?" she asked, dismayed.

The boy frowned. "Who?"

"Never mind," she muttered. She began to hoist herself to her feet, but fell down again almost immediately. The boy caught her wrist again and pulled her up. Annabeth ended up standing, but _way_ too close to him for comfort.

She stepped away, ignoring her spinning head and crossed her arms across her thin chest. "Thanks," she muttered.

"You're welcome," the boy told her. He hesitated for a moment before holding out his hand. "I'm Percy."

Annabeth stared at it, wondering what she'd owe him if she shook his hand. "Annabeth." Going against every gut instinct she had, she reached out and shook his hand once.

_Great,_ she thought dully. _Just when I'm rid of Tony, I'm in debt to Percy the Newcomer. _

"Do you want to come inside?" Percy asked, gesturing towards the store behind them. On edge, Annabeth glanced at it briefly: it seemed to be a small restaurant. The lights were dimmed, no customers littered the tables outside and a CLOSED sign hung from a peg above the inside of the window.

"Um, I don't think I should," she hesitated. As kind as this Percy boy was, the police were no doubt looking for her, as Tony would be. She didn't want to stay in any obvious places where they could find her.

"Come on," Percy said, staring intently into her grey eyes. "I have leftover ravioli that I was going to eat alone. You can have some, if you want."

Annabeth nearly gave in. Leftover ravioli? The best offer she'd heard in months. _But what does he expect in return?_ Annabeth wondered.

"Um, that's really nice of you, but…" she glanced around her, feeling hunted.

"Come on," Percy repeated again. "If you help me eat the ravioli, then you'll have done _me _a favour. I don't expect anything in return. And if you like, I have a fold-out couch you can sleep on tonight."

That did it. Annabeth nodded and began following him inside, from a reasonable distance. To be honest, sleeping in an alleyway while she was this wired _and _on the lookout for Tony or the cops didn't appeal to her in the slightest.

Percy lingered outside once she was in the restaurant. "Do you mind helping me close up shop?" he asked awkwardly. "I'll do outside if you do the inside."

Annabeth nodded silently.

"Just put the chairs on the tables like this," and Percy demonstrated, "then I'll come inside, lock up and we can eat ravioli." She nodded and began hoisting chairs onto tables as he shut the door and did the same outside.

About five minutes later, they were both seated upstairs eating ravioli. Annabeth's earlier nervousness was partially gone, given to the fact that the downstairs doors, both front and back, were locked tight and the blinds were drawn.

As soon as Percy had warmed up the ravioli and set it in front of her, she had begun to eat. To her great embarrassment, she was pretty sure she had _moaned _once or twice.

Annabeth had to give it to him: the boy was a great cook. She was even experiencing a feeling she hadn't felt since she'd run away from home: safety.

That is, until he asked her why she'd been running.

"So, what's your story?" he asked her, forking another piece of ravioli. She froze. He continued, "I have to admit, your life seems a lot more exciting than mine: being chased by the cops, hiding in alleyways, sprinting like an Olympian runner and being pursued by guys like Tony."

Annabeth swallowed the piece of ravioli in her mouth and stared at him, desperately trying to read his face. The boy had a _magnificent _poker face: she couldn't tell anything he was thinking as he ate his ravioli. Completely blank.

She put her fork down and swallowed, hard, only this time, she didn't have any food in her mouth. "Well," she began, cautiously. "I guess it is."

"Right?" Percy said, nodding, with a mouth full of ravioli. He kept eating and Annabeth carefully picked up her fork again, hoping there would be no more conversation.

Her hopes were ignored.

"So, why were you running?" Percy asked.

Annabeth froze. "Why do you want to know?" she asked guardedly.

"Just curious," Percy shrugged. "I mean, you seem to be developing a massive bump on your head–" He gestured towards her. She self-consciously felt her forehead and found the bump – "And you were running pretty fast."

Annabeth didn't let up her guard. "So?"

"So," Percy said. "Are you okay?"

_Are you okay? Are you... Okay? ARE… y-ou… OK?_

Annabeth hadn't heard that question in two whole years. Tony had never bothered to ask it, unless he was _really _stoned. But the last person who had asked it had been her father, just before she'd run away.

"_Are you okay, Annie?" Dr. Chase asked, concerned. _

"_Fine, Dad," she said, stiffly. "Just great." _

_He smiled reassuringly at her and shut the door. She waited a few moments and then threw the covers back. Underneath them, she was fully clothed. Slipping her feet into sneakers, she crept to the window, hooked her backpack with one arm and slipped out of the window, into the night. _

"Annabeth?" She snapped back to the present. Percy was looking at her. Concern was making his green eyes appear gentle. "Are you okay?"

She didn't have an answer for him, so she just shrugged and forked another piece of ravioli. Annabeth figured she must have radiated some sort of hostility, because Percy didn't ask any more questions after that.

They ate in silence from then on.

* * *

"Sorry I have nowhere else," Percy told her after they had finished their dinner. He placed another pillow on the couch, which was now folded out like a double bed. "I only have my bed and you could have that–"

"No," Annabeth shook her head adamantly.

"–If you weren't so stubborn," Percy said, smiling. He smoothed the blankets once more and stood up. He then began to stare at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

"What?" she snapped. Irritability had always been her first line of defence.

"Do you want some pyjamas?" he asked.

Annabeth looked at him in exasperation. "I'm fine, honestly, you've already shared your dinner with me _and _given me a place to crash–" Her voice trailed off in frustration as Percy walked to his chest of drawers, opened it, took out a large T-shirt and tracksuit pants and walked back to her.

"Here," he said, handing them to her. She took them, speechless. "They might be a bit big, but they'll be fine." He jerked his head toward the bathroom, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Now go shower up."

Annabeth simply nodded a thank you at him and went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, after the best shower of her life, Annabeth collapsed onto the couch, her hair damp and her body limp with exhaustion.

Percy was already in his bed and as she drifted off to sleep, her face was turned towards him. Annabeth thought she heard him whisper, "Good night, Annabeth", but she wasn't sure.

Soon, she was dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Thank you so much for all the new favourites and follows! I'm so glad that you guys like the story. :) I'll be updating 'Amnesia' again soon, don't worry. I just wanted to type this one up, as I really wanted to make it a long chapter. **

**Anyway, this is chapter 3 of 'Hiding in Alleyways'. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth

_She was running through the trees, ducking out of sight behind bushes whenever she saw headlights. The last thing she needed was to go back to her father: the man who had abandoned her to someone who didn't care about her in the slightest. _

_She bit her lip, feeling a brisk wind whip harshly across the few bits of skin she had left uncovered by jeans or jacket. She fought the urge to shiver, refusing to give in to the fear that was rattling through the sensible part of her brain. _

_Her plan would seem crazy to any who didn't know her – which was everyone except one. She had run away. She hadn't brought her phone, which was actually for two normal reasons: 1, she didn't care to be tracked and 2, she had committed any vital numbers to memory. _

_Contrary to what her father would think when she didn't emerge for breakfast the next day, she _did _have a plan. She had a place to crash, with someone who actually cared for her. _

_She crept forward and waited, silently, in the bushes of her childhood street, as familiar to her as the back of her hand. _But I'm not a child anymore_, she thought, defiantly. _I ran away when I was seven – that was stupid. All that did was get me hauled back home by police. But I'm sixteen now. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone else.

_She heard a car engine rumble close by and drew the hood of her jacket over her head. Headlights flashed on and off twice. That was her signal. Feeling a smile curve its way across her face, she emerged from the bushes, glancing left to right before darting across the road. _

_As she opened the door of the car and slid in, she was greeted by the familiar deep voice, _"Hey, baby."

"Hey," _she greeted him, leaning across to kiss him. _

"Any problems?"

"None," _she said, smiling triumphantly. _"Easy as pie."

"Come here," _Tony growled and, leaning across, Annabeth felt his lips connect with her neck. Finally, he kissed her on the mouth and drew back, his hands wrapping around the steering wheel. _"Ready?"

_She nodded, her feet already propped halfway up the dashboard, backpack stowed beneath her seat. _"Let's go."

_The squealing tires would have woken everyone in the neighbourhood, but Annabeth didn't care. She wanted them to know she was leaving. She wanted them to know that Annabeth Chase was gone – and she was never, ever coming back._

* * *

"Annabeth. _Annabeth!_"

Distantly, she heard someone screaming. She couldn't figure out who it was, but the sound was loud, disturbing and she wanted it to _stop_, _stop_, _stop_.

"Annabeth! Wake up!"

She felt hands shaking her and her eyes flew open, darting around the room in a panic. The screaming subsided and she realised, with some horror, that it had been _her _who was screaming.

What had she been dreaming about? Running away with Tony – but why was she screaming? That had been the happiest moment of her life… Hadn't it?

"Annabeth, look at me."

She forced her eyes to stop darting all over the room and focus on the sea-green eyes in front of her, close to her face. Too close.

She scrambled backwards and felt hands drop from her shoulders. The T-shirt she was wearing had rucked up around her ribcage, baring her midriff. She yanked it down and felt her hands slip over her skin – she was sweating. Her hair was plastered to her face. She pushed it off and blinked unsteadily at the boy in front of her, his sea-green gaze uneasy.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. "You were screaming."

Slowly – as all of her other realisations had been – she grasped the fact that her chest was pumping air in and out at an extremely quick rate. It was almost hyperventilation.

She forced herself to breath deeply and slowly, feeling her heart rate, which had been thrumming as fast as a hummingbird's wings, slow down to a more normal pace.

The boy – Percy, she remembered – was still gazing at her. She met his eyes and remembered his earlier question. Strange, he hadn't rephrased it yet. Tony wouldn't have even noticed – if he had, he would have hit her for screaming. She flinched just thinking about it.

"I'm fine." The words tasted brittle and sour in her mouth.

Percy frowned. "But you were screaming."

What was his problem? He was definitely nothing like Tony – he wouldn't have pursued the issue. But then again, hadn't she thought Tony was like this guy? Her knight-in-shining-armour, come to save the day?

_Technically, he did save you yesterday_, her subconscious argued. _Chased by police and by Tony and his thugs – and still he gave you food and a place to crash. He's not like Tony._

_But he might be_, she argued back. _I don't know this guy from a hole in the wall. He _could _be. He could be exactly the same. How the hell would I know? _

She emerged from the internal argument and found him still gazing at her, a frown marring his forehead.

"I'm fine," she insisted, but even to her ears it fell flat and sounded weak.

Percy stared at her for another moment, then seemed to let the issue go. He sat down on the end of her makeshift bed and examined his hands, then looked up at her.

"I was thinking," he began eventually, then stopped. He took a deep breath and started again. "I got up about an hour ago, because I had to open the restaurant, but then I came back up here to grab some stuff and – you were screaming, but – anyway…" Her expression must have turned cold, because he quickly changed tactics again. "I was thinking, if you weren't planning on going anywhere today, if you'd like to help out in the restaurant."

"Help out?" she repeated. The concept felt foreign on her tongue. "Like, volunteer?"

Percy flushed a little. "Well, no, I would pay you, of course," he amended. "But I usually do the cooking and I have two others who come in regularly to do the ordering and the waitressing, but one called in sick today and the other's busy with some family thing." He rolled his eyes and sighed. Annabeth felt a strange feeling rise up inside of her, one that made blood rise to her cheeks and caused her to stare at her hands. "Anyway, what do you think? Could you help me out?"

Annabeth stared at her hands, feeling even more blood rush to inflame her cheeks. She must look like a tomato now. "I'm not a charity case," she said quietly. "You don't need to invent excuses to give me money. I'm fine on my own."

She felt Percy still next to her and plucked at a stray thread on the hem of her oversize T-shirt. "I didn't mean to make you feel like a charity case."

She didn't say anything.

"I really do need the help," he told her, sounding contrite. "You'd be doing me the favour, Annabeth, not the other way around." He paused. "Please?"

She lifted her gaze to meet his. He looked sincere. He sounded sincere.

_You don't have anywhere else to go_, her subconscious reminded her. _Tony is hunting you, the police are hunting him. It's been nearly a year since you left and your family has no idea where you went. They're most likely hunting you down too. What are you going to do, hide up here all day? You already did that last night. The least you can do is help the guy out. Besides, you _do _need the money. _

She shut her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Opening them, she asked, "Do I need a uniform?"

He smiled tentatively. "No. I usually just wear jeans and a T-shirt. I have to wear an apron, because I'm cooking, but you don't have to. You can wear your jeans and borrow one of my shirts, if you want."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll do it." _What the hell? YOLO, right? _she told herself.

"Great," he grinned. "You can use the shower. Your clothes are over there." He nodded towards the corner of the room. "I'll meet you downstairs. Ten minutes?" She nodded and he smiled at her again. "Awesome. Thank you so much." He disappeared out of the room and a second later, she heard his footsteps on the stairs.

Six minutes later, she was showered and dressed in jeans and her bra, a towel wrapped around her, hunting for a T-shirt she could wear. She opened the bottom drawer of his chest-of-drawers. Pairs of tracksuit pants and several T-shirts were neatly folded inside. She withdrew a plain blue one and unfolded it. It wasn't a T-shirt as she'd originally thought: it was an oversize singlet.

She let her towel drop to the floor and donned the singlet, tucking it into her jeans. She pulled her ponytail out and let her hair fall to her shoulders. It was slightly uneven on the ends from several bad haircuts she had performed herself. She used the hair tie to pull her hair back into a loose ponytail, some blonde strands framing her face. Shoving her feet into her sneakers, she went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her face was tanned, as usual, but her cheekbones were too sharp. Yesterday, she had had bags underneath her eyes, but they had disappeared with a good night's sleep. She had a few fading bruises on her arms and jaw – _all from Tony_, she thought grimly – but they were a pale yellow now. Nearly gone. Her grey eyes stood out starkly in her face, too big as always. Percy's singlet wasn't that big – he was pretty lean – so it hugged her figure slightly. But even though she had tucked it in, the sides of it didn't quite touch her skinny waist.

She ate regularly – of course she did. But running from Tony and the regular exercise of avoiding his punches when he was pissed had taken its toll. It had been nearly a year since she had left her home and the changes in her were obvious.

_Your fault_, her conscience – buried until very recently – told her, mercilessly.

She bit her lip and turned away from the mirror.

* * *

An hour later, she was downstairs, dashing between the kitchen and the busy dining room outside, balancing plates on her arm precariously.

"Annabeth, risotto and salad for table 4!" Percy called, the plates clattering, one after the other, onto the kitchen bench.

"On it," she replied, grabbing the plates and darting over to a smiling couple.

The bell above the door jingled again and again, until Annabeth lost count of the number of dishes she had served and orders she had taken. Percy dished up plate after plate of amazing Italian food: risotto, spaghetti bolognese, salads, focaccias, lasagne, pizza and, of course, ravioli.

Then there were the ready-made desserts. He made fresh ones for diners who were eating in, but for those who wanted take-away, there was an entire fridge in the corner of the restaurant dedicated to desserts. Tiramisu squares, cannoli, panna cotta, crostata – an Italian pie Annabeth had never heard of until then – and something called bruttiboni, which was a delicious almond-flavoured Italian cookie.

The restaurant quieted down around two in the afternoon. As the last lunch-rush customers left, clutching take-away packets of tiramisu, Annabeth sat at one of the tables with a groan. Her feet felt like they were permanently welded to her sneakers.

Percy slumped next to her, sighing. "You can take off your shoes if you want," he told her with a grimace. "I'm going to, as soon as I can move."

"Are you always that busy?" she wanted to know.

"It's gotten busier as people spread the word," Percy admitted. "At first, I had ten customers a day, if I was lucky. Then, after they spread the word a bit and I advertised – a lot – I got more customers. Then, one day, I had to hire help. It was crazy. So now I have Ramona helping me Monday to Thursday and Felix Friday to Sunday. I didn't know how I was going to manage today, then you appeared. It was like a blessing from God. You were a huge help. Thanks."

Annabeth sat, stunned, the pain in her feet receding as her mind reeled over this new piece of information. She was a blessing from God?

Percy was tipped back in his chair, his eyes closed. "It was fun," she said cautiously. She bit her lip. "I can, um, help tomorrow, if you want."

Percy opened his eyes and gazed at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I, um – I'd be happy to," she fumbled.

"That'd be great," he admitted. "I have Felix in tomorrow, too. You'll like him."

She smiled – her facial muscles protesting from the unfamiliar exercise – and glanced outside. A few people were walking past, glancing at the restaurant with interest. "If you want to go shower, I can close up," she offered, a warm feeling rising in her chest. "I think that those people are thinking about ordering."

Percy shuddered in horror. "God, no. Yeah, that'd be a big help, thanks. Just flip the 'closed' sign around and lock both the doors." He tossed her his keys and she caught them. "Do the doors first and then the chairs." He gestured around them. "Just like yesterday. I'll come down and help you when I'm out."

"No problem," she replied, smiling again. _That's twice in a row_, her subconscious commented, sounding surprised. _You haven't smiled in nearly a year – and this guy makes you smile twice in ten minutes. _

Annabeth ignored it and began locking the front door as Percy went upstairs to shower. She flipped the sign around to CLOSED and drew the blinds shut in the front windows. Walking around to the back of the restaurant, she locked the back door as well, then made her way to the front. The orange light from the sunset filtered through the tiny gaps in the blinds.

She began putting chairs on top of the tables, like Percy had shown her the day before, when someone began banging on the door. She stilled, listening. She could hear voices from outside.

"Is anyone even in there?"

"I don't know, man. Probably. Why would I be knockin' on the door of an empty restaurant?"

"You think she's in there?"

Annabeth froze, her entire body motionless. Her fingers flexed, her hands grasping for something that wasn't there. She wasn't even sure why they were – only that she had nervous energy and needed to do something.

"She might be. She ran off awful quick yesterday. Who knows where she went? Idiot didn't loom smart enough to put her up in a cell."

Annabeth felt her hands fisting. It was Tony and Mike. They were talking about Percy. He was smarter and kinder than both of them combined and they were talking about him like he was a dumb idiot. Her breath caught in her throat, her anger on his behalf taking her by surprise, as she listened to them bang on the door again. Eventually, she knew, Tony would give up and walk away, to come back again another day.

And they did walk away eventually, grumbling and shoving each other, like the stoned bastards they were. And she just stood there, shaking with anger and fear, like the teenage girl she was, hiding inside a stranger's restaurant from her violent, abusive, stalker ex-boyfriend.

She felt the shame rush over her, blood rising in her cheeks and her eyes pricking.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and she quickly turned back to a table, lifting a chair with trembling hands.

"Hey, good job," Percy's voice congratulated her, warmly. "You did nearly the whole restaurant. Thanks."

"No problem," she muttered. In horror, she realised her voice was quivering.

"Hey," he said, in a softer tone. She felt him walk up behind her, felt the warmth from his body warm her shaking, cold one. "Are you okay?"

That question again. She wished he'd stop asking it. She didn't want to tell lies to this man, no matter how small.

So she didn't answer. Instead, she said, trying to sound cheerful, "I'm nearly done here. You can do those chairs over there if you want."

Annabeth reached out for another chair, but a hand came from behind her body and gripped her wrist. "Let me go," she said in a small voice.

Percy turned her around, his grip gentle. His sea-green eyes were staring at her. She felt a lump rise up in her throat. She pushed it back down and felt tears pricking her eyes again.

"You're crying," he murmured. "What happened?"

"No, I'm not," she muttered. "Nothing happened. I just want to finish closing up."

"Annabeth," he said, quietly. "Tell me."

She shut her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. "Nothing."

He was quiet for a while, his grip strong and gentle on her thin wrist. "I could hear them from upstairs." She stilled. He was quiet again. "It was Tony, wasn't it?"

Annabeth saw no point in lying; he had heard the whole thing. She nodded.

"Who is he?" Percy asked.

"My ex," she whispered. "I ran from him. He didn't like that. He's looking for me."

"Why did you run?" he murmured.

_Shut up! _her subconscious snarled.

"I – um, I ran away about a year ago," she stuttered, her mind replaying Tony and Mike's conversation. "I stayed with Tony until a few days ago. I've been on the run ever since."

It sounded woefully pathetic, laid out like that. And she was. She was pathetic and weak and thin and – though she hated to admit it – extremely scared.

Percy released her wrist, still staring at her. It was extremely quiet in the restaurant now.

"I'm pathetic," she whispered. Her nose burned: it always did when she was about to cry. "I'm weak."

"No, you're not," he said softly. "You're not weak. Or pathetic."

"He'll find me," she said, but it came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"No, he won't," Percy told her with conviction. She looked up and stared at him. His eyes were deadly serious. "You can stay here." The corner of his mouth curved up in a crooked smile. "My couch has been suffering for want of use."

Despite herself and the painful emotions ricocheting through her body, Annabeth laughed quietly. "Thank you," she told him, softly.

"You're welcome," he replied, reminding her of their first conversation the day before. "Go to bed. You look exhausted."

"Thanks," she said, wryly. She edged out from between him and the table and began walking towards the stairs. Pausing, she looked back. "I mean it. Thank you."

"I know you do," Percy told her, smiling again. "Now go to sleep."

She smiled reluctantly and shook her head at him, then began heading upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! **

**I'm so excited to see where this story's going to go that I decided to update twice in one day. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! I really appreciate it :) **

**Let me know what you think. ****I wrote an extra-long one again, just because you guys are so brilliant and I'm really loving this storyline. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4. **

**LilRed17 :) **

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth woke suddenly, staring at a white ceiling, uncomprehendingly. Her heart drummed fast in her chest.

_Another dream_, she thought, her pulse slowing gradually. She closed her eyes and saw Tony looming over her again, eyes glinting with fury, his fist clenched so hard that the knuckles were white.

She opened her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. Sitting up, she saw pale sunlight filtering into the room, only just bright enough to see by. She glanced at the clock across the room, perched on Percy's bedside table: it was two a.m.

Two o'clock in the morning. She felt tempted to groan aloud, but didn't, aware that Percy was still sound asleep just a few feet away. Carefully pushing the sheets back, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, her toes just touching the floorboards. It had been too hot to wear tracksuit pants last night, so she was dressed in the largest T-shirt she could find. Its hem fell to just above her knees.

Cautiously and quietly, so as not to wake Percy, she crept across the room, out of the door and down the stairs, making her way into the darkened, quiet restaurant. It didn't open until eight, so Percy wouldn't wake up until about seven. Good. She needed to think.

She quietly padded through to the kitchen. Gleaming appliances sat on benches, silent for the moment. She crossed the room to the mini-fridge in the corner. Opening the door, she studied its contents before withdrawing a small Tupperware container of leftover cannoli. Opening it, she reached in and broke off a small piece, eating it pensively.

She had been in only two places her whole life: her father's house and Tony's place, a small rundown apartment. Neither place had felt safe to her. Her father's house was prone to causing her emotional stress and Tony's was the same, with the added threat of physical violence.

But now she was sleeping above a restaurant in another apartment, belonging to the kindest man she had ever known. Percy had taken her in – a troubled teenage girl – and put her up on his couch, given her a job – however temporary – food, a bathroom, clothes. She was more grateful than she could express, but at the same time, anxious. How long would it last? Both her luck and his kindness? Would he tire of her dramas, her constant nightmares?

She knew how fast loyalties could change. Her father's had changed the moment he'd married her stepmother. She hadn't been so bad at first, but then her half-brothers had come along and she had gotten worse. She hadn't wanted to hear about Annabeth's irrational fear of spiders, or the crushes she'd developed on boys who hadn't liked her back. She hadn't been interested in whatever dramas had been going on with her friends at school, or how when she met Tony, she had been sure she was in love. None of it interested her and that hurt more than her proper mother's absence did.

Annabeth could remember the day she had run away. She had been seven, anxious to leave and so sure that she wasn't wanted. She could see it in her father's face: the love he felt for her stepmother and half-brothers, the apparent indifference he felt for her. She had left as soon as she could, slipping away during a family dinner under pretence of going to the bathroom. The police had dragged her back, as her seven-year-old self hadn't had any money, or transport and had been too afraid of spiders to go past a large one hanging in a tree three doors down. Her father had been worried and they had both been furious. For running away, she'd been grounded for a month.

Then she'd met Tony. She had been fifteen and he'd flirted with her outside of her school. She'd been ditching English class, to disguise the fact that she had dyslexia and was too embarrassed to read aloud. He'd called her beautiful and she'd glowed inside. They'd met again and again over the course of a few months. He'd kissed her and she had glowed again, loving the feeling.

Her sixteenth birthday had arrived. Her younger half-brother Bobby had been born the day before her, so they'd held a small birthday party for him that day: a sleepover, with three of his friends and her other half-brother Matthew. It had taken up all of her father and stepmother's focus and time, so Annabeth's sixteenth went virtually unnoticed. That was when she'd made the decision to run – far, far away and never come back. Tony had offered his place and she'd gone a week later.

She hadn't taken her phone, so she hadn't heard from them or if they were even looking for her, but she didn't care. There was Matthew and Bobby and her father and stepmother. Together, they were a family. They didn't need her: she was the extra, the puzzle piece that didn't fit.

She ate the last piece of leftover cannoli, savouring the taste. Tony's had been different at first, but then, as time wore on, he began dropping the façade and she'd started to see the real him. Then the hitting had begun…

But here, Percy asked her if she was okay. He gave her a job. The apartment was clean, airy and organised, not filthy and smelling of cocaine and beer like Tony's had been. She had a bathroom to wash up in, food to eat, a job… And someone who seemed to care about her wellbeing.

"Annabeth?"

She jumped slightly, feeling a bit guilty as she glanced down at the empty Tupperware container. She looked up at Percy, who was standing, silhouetted, in the archway. "Sorry," she said, lowering her voice. "I woke up and I was hungry, so I ate some cannoli."

Percy blinked sleepily at her. "At two-thirty in the morning?"

She put the lid back on the Tupperware container and stared at it. "I needed to think about some things."

Percy walked over to her and leaned back against a bench. She felt his gaze focus on her. "What were you thinking about?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "Stuff."

She could sense his gentle smile. "Stuff?"

She swallowed. "Tony stuff, family stuff." She hesitated before adding, "You stuff."

"Me stuff?" Percy's tone was surprised. "You were thinking about me?"

She nodded, turning the container in her fingers. His hand came into her vision, taking the container from her and placing it on top of the fridge. His fingers touched her chin, making her look up.

"What about me?" he asked softly.

She stared at him. His sea-green eyes were slightly foggy from sleep, but alert and serious. "Annabeth?"

"I – was… wondering," she began, haltingly. "Why you decided… to let me stay." Percy's eyes widened a fraction. "I'm not important to you," she told him, quietly, looking down again. "I'm not related to you. I'm just… me. You didn't even know me until yesterday. Why did you let me stay?"

She stilled as his fingers touched her chin, forcing her to look up. "Because I knew that you were hurt," he replied softly. "I knew that you were in trouble. I knew you didn't have anywhere else to go. And I knew that you weren't like Tony."

Her breathing had turned shallow for some reason. "What do you mean?"

"I saw a girl only about two or three years younger than me, mixed up with someone like him. And I saw that she was vulnerable and that she was scared–" His voice lowers. "–And that she was completely alone."

Her breath hitched in her throat, her grey eyes staring into his sea-green ones. _How had he known? _"I didn't trust you. At first."

"I know," Percy said softly.

She closed her eyes briefly. Silence reigned throughout the room and suddenly, she felt unease ripple through her body. "I'm going back upstairs. I need to sleep."

Percy drew back slightly, his eyes soft. "Okay."

Annabeth edged out from between him and the wall behind her, walking towards the kitchen entryway. She paused and turned back, biting her lip.

"It's okay," Percy offered, nodding.

Annabeth smiled. Her facial muscles didn't protest this time – they were getting used to the once-foreign exercise. She walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

* * *

A week passed.

She worked every day at Percy's restaurant. She met Felix first, then Ramona. Both were friendly. Felix cracked jokes to pass the time when it was slow; Ramona asked her and Percy trivia questions that she got off of _Jeopardy _reruns.

Percy was still exceedingly kind to her and gradually, she found herself trusting him more and more. His sea-green eyes seemed to follow her everywhere she went, which just caused her to become more confused and tense.

Annabeth was on edge every day, waiting for Tony, or Mike, or Theo, to come back and search for her. She frequently had nightmares, featuring her past with Tony, her father, her stepmother or sometimes, all three. She had only woken up screaming twice more since she had the first time.

The Sunday after she arrived at Percy's restaurant, she had closed up and was scrubbing down tables, placing chairs upside down on them as she went. Percy had drawn all of the blinds and gone upstairs to shower.

As she scrubbed the last table, she heard voices outside and stilled, the sponge frozen on the table underneath her motionless hand.

"Tony, let her go, man," Theo was arguing. "She wants to leave, fine, let her leave. She's probably ages away now, anyway."

"No," Tony's voice growled. Annabeth felt her blood freeze in her veins, her face paling. "She's coming back." He banged on the door and Annabeth jumped, her hands starting to shake.

_He'll find me,_ she thought desperately. _He'll find me and he'll hurt me. _

_No, he won't_, her subconscious snarled. _You're smarter than all of them, Annabeth. Just stay quiet. The door's locked. _

Annabeth didn't move. She barely breathed, as Tony banged on the door again and again. Her gut told her he was just about to leave, as she heard footsteps on the stairs behind her. Frozen, she could only watch as Percy came into the dining room, frowning, drops of water in his hair from the shower.

"Who's that?" he asked her. She shook her head vehemently as Tony banged on the door again.

"I can hear you," he growled through the door. "I know you're in there. Where's my gal? Annabeth, come out, come out, wherever you are." His voice was taunting, cold.

Annabeth stepped backwards, her feet silent on the floorboards. She could feel Percy watching her as her back hit the wall and she let herself sink slowly to the floor. She hugged her knees, staring at the door as Tony hit it again and again. Shutting her eyes, she tried to imagine she was upstairs, the beach, a library, someplace else, anywhere else, but failed miserably. All she could hear was his fist on the door. _Bang_… _Bang_…_ Bang_…

Finally, Theo muttered, "No one's home, man. Let it go."

"I'll be back!" Tony yelled, his speech slightly slurred. "I'll always come back."

Annabeth shook until they left, curled up against the wall, eyes closed, her knees touching her chest and her hands in tight fists. She felt Percy walk over and sink to the floor next to her.

"Annabeth," he murmured. "Ssh…"

It was then that she realised she was crying. Tears slipped unsteadily down her face as she inhaled unevenly.

Warm fingers touched her arm gently and she began to cry in earnest, huge, healing, cathartic sobs wracking her thin chest. Finally, she sat up slowly and took an unsteady breath.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered. She stared at the floor.

"Why are you apologising? You didn't do anything," she said, almost inaudibly.

He was quiet. "I'm still sorry."

She knew he was. Sorry for her situation. Sorry that she had landed herself in this mess. And she was too – sorry that she had ever thought Tony was any kind of knight. He was the villain: black mask, sneering face and all.

Warm fingers touched her chin. She looked up into gentle sea-green eyes. Her already-unstable breath hitched in her throat as she gazed into the eyes of the one kind man she knew.

"I'm sorry," he said again, softly.

She stared at him. Their gaze didn't break and somehow, she didn't want it to break. She'd been running for years. Maybe it was time to face something. Not everything, but… This was something she was willing to face.

Her gaze darted down to his lips as she felt his hand cup her neck, gentle in his touch. Leaning forwards slightly, she felt his breath warm her cold skin as he came closer. She closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushing her cheekbones.

Finally, his lips touched hers in a kiss. She kissed him back, softly as his other hand reached up to tenderly cup the other side of her face. He tasted sweet, like blue candy. Tentatively, she reached her hand up to brush his cheek with her fingertips, her nails softly grazing his skin.

He drew back, breaking the kiss and they stared at each other for a few moments. Percy smiled at her, his expression gentle, his hands still enclosed around her face.

Without any hesitation, Annabeth smiled back.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll update again as soon as I can. Please review, follow and favourite!**

**LilRed17 :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Update: Blog Advertising

Hey, guys!

So, since my main aim in life is to become an author, I've decided to try my hand at different writing genres. One of the most effective ways to do that is to start a blog and that is exactly what I have done! My blog is called Auburn Girl, which is also the pseudonym I'm writing under.

PM me for the link and I hope you guys will follow my blog, read my posts and comment on them.

Send me blog post requests via PM and I'll definitely try to write at least one or two a week. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been crazy busy lately, but I decided to pen this chapter last night, because I'm really enjoying where this storyline is going. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! It's awesome to hear that you guys love the story as much as I do. Anyway, I wrote this chapter with Percy and Annabeth's blossoming relationship in mind, so there's not a lot of Tony drama. It's just a really nice, heart-warming chapter, with a bit of Annabeth second-guessing herself. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Please favourite, follow and review as much as you like! I'm loving all the feedback.**

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth

_Her phone rang, its shrill ringing cutting sharply through her dazed state. Tony grunted and turned over as she struggled up from where she had been lying beside him. She rubbed her eyes, another harsh ring making her jump. She reached out to grab it from the bedside table and flipped it open without checking the screen, pressing it to her ear. _

"_Hello?" she muttered, pushing her hair off her face._

"_Annabeth?" She sat up straight, suddenly awake. _

"_Annabeth?" her father asked again frantically, when she didn't respond. "Annabeth, answer me. I know you're there." _

_She swallowed. _

"_Annabeth, please come home," he began begging. "Please. When you weren't in your room this morning, we didn't know what to do. We've been so worried, please come home…" _

_Her heart hardened. So _they _were a _we _now, were they? Without answering, she hung up abruptly and immediately opened her contacts. Locating her father's number, she selected 'block caller' and turned her phone off, placing it back on the bedside table._

_She lay down on her side, tucking her hands under her head. Despite her attempts to go back to sleep, she just lay there, staring at the side of the bedside table._

* * *

Annabeth woke up suddenly, staring at the darkened ceiling, covered in sweat and her chest filled with agonising sadness and uncertainty.

_Did I make the right decision? _The question beat its way into her brain despite all her attempts to stifle it. But she didn't know.

She struggled up to a sitting position, pushed her hair back from her forehead and glanced across the room to Percy's bed, to find a pair of sea-green eyes watching her.

"Hey," he said softly. Suddenly, what had happened last night came rushing back to her.

_Her gaze darted down to his lips as she felt his hand cup her neck, gentle in his touch. Leaning forwards slightly, she felt his breath warm her cold skin as he came closer. She closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushing her cheekbones._

_Finally, his lips touched hers in a kiss. She kissed him back, softly as his other hand reached up to tenderly cup the other side of her face. He tasted sweet, like blue candy. Tentatively, she reached her hand up to brush his cheek with her fingertips, her nails softly grazing his skin. _

"Hey," she whispered, flushing.

He smiled crookedly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said, softly. "How about you?"

Percy scrunched his nose up thoughtfully. Annabeth felt a blush rise up on her neck as she realised that she was staring at his mouth. She forcibly directed her gaze towards her hands, knotting and unknotting in her lap.

"I'm good," he replied, finally. "I'm more than good, actually." She could feel his gaze warming her skin, but she kept her eyes on her hands. They were silent for a while. Then she heard the sound of bedsprings creaking and feet padding across the floor. Her bed sagged a little as Percy sat on the end of it. Warm fingertips touched her chin and she looked up to find his face about six centimetres in front of hers.

"I don't regret it," he said quietly. "You're beautiful. You're brave. You're the fastest runner I've ever met, when you don't have something to smack your head into." He chuckled and she smiled slightly at the memory, her smile fading as she remembered why she had been running. He turned serious. "Annabeth, do you regret kissing me?"

She frowned at him. "I didn't kiss you, you kissed me," she protested, without thinking.

He grinned widely. "So, I take that to mean you don't regret it?"

Annabeth hit him half-heartedly on the arm as his grin widened. She looked down at her hands, then back up at his face. Her eyes darted to his lips involuntarily and her cheeks heated. His sea-green eyes seemed to drink her in, sincere, kind and maybe a little nervous, as he shifted forward slightly and brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

She leaned into his palm a little, closing her eyes at the warmth. Opening her eyes again, she leaned forward the rest of the way and touched her lips to his softly. Percy brought his other hand up to cup her other cheek, deepening the kiss.

Annabeth reached up and twined her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers through the black hair at the nape of his neck. Finally, she pulled away, taking a steady breath in through her nose. She released it and, in that moment, realised that it was the first steady breath she had taken in a long while.

Percy's fingers stroked the hair on either side of her face. The feeling was peaceful, soothing.

"Don't you have to open the restaurant?" she asked, softly.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "But I had to check on my girl first."

Her eyes widened at that. Her heart began beating a bit faster. "Your girl?"

Percy smiled gently. "You're the bravest, most beautiful person I've met in a while, Annabeth. You've had to go through more than anyone your age should and I want to protect you. It's nothing serious, or permanent, I promise. I just want to make sure you're safe, whether you're my girl or not." He leaned forward and kissed her again. Leaning back, he grinned crookedly. "The kissing's a nice bonus, though."

Annabeth laughed and hit him on the arm again. "Come on, doofus. I have first dibs on the shower."

Percy's expression turned grumpy. "Hey. My bathroom."

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Not anymore." She scooted off the bed and ran for the bathroom, getting about halfway there before Percy caught her around the waist. She half-squealed, half-laughed as he tickled her ruthlessly. She hit him on the shoulder, crying out indignantly, "Come on! I called first dibs!"

He spun her around, gripped her waist and kissed her thoroughly enough to make her knees buckle slightly. Finally, he let go and whispered mischievously, "I have one advantage, though." As she raised a hand to her lips, stunned, he ran into the bathroom and closed the door. A minute later, the water was running.

"Yes, you do," she murmured, her fingertips still touching her lips.

* * *

The rest of the day passed smoothly.

Annabeth waitressed again, taking orders, cleaning tables and delivering food cheerfully alongside Felix. Every time she caught Percy's eye, she found herself grinning absentmindedly. It felt strange to use those muscles again, but a good strange, like stretching before a run.

Maybe, now she'd stopped running to survive, she could try actually living in one place.

As she accepted an order of freshly-made cannoli and ravioli from Percy, he gave her one of his crooked grins. A warmth flared in her chest as she smiled back and delivered the order.

_This seems like a good place to start over_, she thought, a corner of her mouth quirking up.

At the end of the day, they closed up the restaurant together. For one of the only nights since she'd begun staying with Percy, Tony didn't show up at the door. Everything remained peaceful and she couldn't help thanking God that it was.

They went upstairs and Annabeth darted into the bathroom before Percy stepped into the room, laughing at his disgruntled expression. She showered and changed into an oversized T-shirt and a pair of large tracksuit pants that she rolled up to her knees.

Percy was kneeling in front of the TV, inserting a disc into the DVD player. He glanced up as she emerged, padding barefooted across the floor. "Hey," he greeted her. "I was just putting on a movie."

She spied the DVD cover lying on the couch and picked it up, raising her eyebrows. "'How to Train Your Dragon 2'?"

"It's a great movie," he told her. "And the soundtrack is phenomenal. Just hang on while I shower."

She smiled. "All right."

Twenty minutes later, she was curled up on the couch, her feet under her and her head on his stomach, the rest of her body flush with his.

On the screen, as Stoick began humming, she felt Percy's chest vibrate underneath her and realised that he was humming too.

On the screen, Stoick asked Valka softly, "Remember our song, Val?"

And as he began singing, Percy began singing as well. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas," he murmured softly. "With ne'er a fear of drowning." Annabeth closed her eyes, letting the words wash over her. "And gladly ride the waves of life. If you would marry me." He shifted beneath her and she turned on her stomach, propping her chin on her hands. He watched her quietly as he continued singing. "No scorching sun, nor freezing cold. Will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart." His sea-green eyes held a question, one she had initially been afraid of having to answer, but now knew what she would say. "And love."

And as Valka sang on the screen, Annabeth sang softly, "And love me for eternity." She got off of him and stood before the couch, as Percy swung his legs off the edge and stood up, his chin level with the top of her head.

"My dearest one, my darling dear," she sang sweetly. "Your mighty words astound me." She held up an arm and he wound his through it as they began to dance. "But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."

Percy's eyes glinted impishly as he sang the next few lines. "But I would bring you rings of gold; I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me."

She laughed and continued, "I have no use for rings of gold; I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold."

"I only want you near me!" Percy shouted, causing her to laugh even harder. They began dancing in time with the characters on-screen, singing together, "To love and kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves so white, if you will marry me!"

Percy held onto the note, becoming increasingly louder and off-tune. Annabeth laughed and hugged him. He let go of the note and wound his arms around her, his chin resting gently on top of her head. She listened to the characters for a moment as the movie continued playing.

Finally, Percy broke the silence. "Hey, you know, you're a good singer, but obviously, I've missed my calling," he teased quietly. She could feel him grinning above her. She smiled and hugged him tighter, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent of ravioli, blue candy and sandalwood body wash.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Percy's arms tightened around her. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Vaguely, she remembered her dream from that morning. _Did I make the right decision? _she asked herself again.

She thought of Percy's kindness, his humour, that crooked grin that caused butterflies to flap around inside her stomach, his thoughtfulness, the sense of safety she had felt since he'd told her she could stay…

_Did I make the right decision? _

The question echoed inside her mind, but deep down, she already knew the answer.

And for the first time in a very long time, Annabeth felt pure happiness flare inside her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Before I start to ramble on about this chapter, can I just say, thank you SO much for all the reviews I've been getting lately! Special thanks to reviewers:**

**Tairulz**

**CrazyPeopleLikeMe**

**Miabug02**

**hello darkness**

**mw1234**

**MollieMae**

**PoppyOhare**

**James Birdsong**

**sapphirelg**

**I appreciate the feedback so much. It really means a lot to me that you guys like the story – and that you're taking the time to write it all down in reviews! **

**Anyway, in the last chapter, we left off with a few romantic fluff scenes between Percy and Annabeth. This chapter is going to focus a lot more on the relationship between Annabeth and her family. There might even be some Tony drama. **

**Please, read and enjoy! And don't forget to favourite, follow and review! **

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth wiped down one last table as Percy waved the last customer out the door, clutching his takeaway dessert package of tiramisu.

"Well, that worked out fine," he commented, locking the door securely.

Annabeth looked up as he began drawing the blinds, her hand stilling on the cloth. "What did?"

"Sending the last customer out the door, _on time_, for once," he grimaced. She grinned.

"Yeah, well, people love your food, you can't blame them," she pointed out, continuing to wipe the table down. Percy finished the windows, then walked around to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her upper body and hugging her to him. She closed her eyes, cloth stilling again, enjoying the blissful moment. He leaned in and kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met, murmuring, "Well, I love you, so you can't blame me for kissing you."

She laughed. "That's not even a good analogy."

He paused for a moment, then tried again. " You can't blame me for making bad analogies, because I love you?"

Annabeth considered, then relented. "Better."

She could feel Percy grinning against her neck, then he began trailing gentle kisses up the side of it. Her eyes fluttered shut briefly, then she gently shoved him off her, laughing at the mock-hurt look on his face. "Go shower, diner boy. You stink."

"Do not," he retorted. "And it's a restaurant, not a diner!"

She laughed again and he took the opportunity to dart forward and kiss her. His hands came up to cradle the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, causing her to abandon the cloth on the table and raise her hands to the back of his neck, playing softly with the dark strands of hair on the nape of his neck. His hands pulled her ponytail out gently until her hair lay in messy heaps over her shoulders, then moved down from her shoulders to grip her waist. She leant into him, twining her arms around his neck, knees buckling just a little.

Finally, he pulled back gently, leaving her wide-eyed and dazed. He grinned, an impish glint in his eye. "I do not stink." And with that, he darted up the stairs.

All Annabeth could do was stare at the spot he had vacated as she laughed quietly to herself.

* * *

She went upstairs two minutes later, to the sound of water running and cars zooming past outside.

She crossed the room and grabbed an oversize T-shirt out of his chest-of-drawers, throwing it over the back of the couch as she flopped down on it, eyes already closed, content to wait.

The apartment phone began ringing. She scrambled off the couch and picked it up. "Hello?"

No one answered, but she heard crackling noises on the other end. She frowned. "Hello?"

"Annabeth?" Her blood turned to ice as that familiar voice ricocheted through her brain. "Annabeth, I know you're there." That voice… those words…

"_Annabeth?"_

"_Annabeth, answer me. I know you're there." _

_Oh, God, _she thought, shutting her eyes tight. Her mouth felt like it was glued shut.

"The police came to our house," her father continued, his tone turning to a plea. "Tony's in trouble with the law – selling drugs and alcohol to minors, along with numerous other charges. They asked about you, whether we'd had any contact with you. The police told us that you'd last been seen near this restaurant, so I called, on a whim and…" His voice broke. "Please, just let me know you're safe. Please… I'm… We're so worried… Your stepmother's been going out of her mind… So have I. Annabeth, _please_… You don't have to tell us anything else, but please…"

He was begging. Her cultivated, intelligent, educated professor of a father was actually begging her to tell him she was okay. And yet he still had the nerve to use plurals. _We're _so worried. And he mentioned _her_. How dare he? Didn't he know that she'd run away because she had known – she _knew_ – that she'd never belong with them, in their _family_.

Annabeth's heart hardened to cover the fact that those thoughts and his words had chiselled a chunk out of it. Swallowing back a drop of her pride and hurt, she spat two words, "I'm fine" and hung up abruptly.

She was standing there, staring at the phone, when Percy emerged from the shower a minute later. She could hear him still towelling off his wet hair. "Hey, Annabeth, your turn for the shower," he called, dumping the towel on the back of a chair. When she didn't move from where she stood, frozen, he approached her, concern radiating from his entire body.

"Annabeth?"

She forced herself to move, to turn and start walking towards the bathroom, staring at the floor. "Shower, right? Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." A chill began to rise through her body, freezing even her bones to the core.

"Annabeth." His voice was gentle, reprimanding, as he lightly grasped her elbow and turned her towards him. "What's wrong?" When she didn't reply, he asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

She finally looked at him, her eyes widening a bit. "You heard that?"

"Yeah," he said, his sea-green eyes warm with concern. "Well, not that there was much to hear; I couldn't hear the person on the other line and you only said four words. Not much to go on."

She pulled her elbow out of his grasp, walking the last few step to the bathroom, staring at the floor again. "I have to shower."

"Annabeth, wait." She could hear frustration ripple in his tone.

"I'll be right back," she murmured, stepping inside and drawing the door closed behind her.

* * *

When she turned off the light and exited the bathroom, dressed in the oversized T-shirt she had worn to work that day – she'd forgotten to grab the one off the couch – the room was dark. Blinking in the sudden blackness, she blindly made her way across the room to the couch, judging her steps entirely by the foggy shapes around her.

"Annabeth," Percy said softly. She jumped, her heartbeat increasing.

She swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Don't sleep on the couch tonight," he murmured. "I meant to ask you last night. Come sleep in the bed." She froze. "Just sleep," he repeated, uncannily reading her mind. "It's never felt right to me that you're on the couch when there's heaps of room in the bed."

Annabeth unlocked her jaw, taking a deep breath through the nose. "Okay."

Blindly stepping back towards the bed, she dumped her towel over the back of what could possibly be a chair but was probably the table, then stumbled towards where she sensed Percy to be. Her eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness, she reached out with her hands, feeling the air for the mattress and finally, her fingertips alighted upon it.

She felt his hand reach out to cover hers, pulling the sheets back so she could climb in. She hugged the pillow, facing away from him, her shoulders – filled out a bit now, but still above-average thin – hunched over her body as if to shield it.

Percy reached out carefully and hooked an arm around her body, drawing himself closer to her, until she could feel his chest pressing warmly into her back. His hand began travelling up and down her upper arm, rubbing it softly. This wasn't a romantic gesture – it was meant to soothe. And, as if by magic, Annabeth felt her nerves slowly settle, focusing on the feeling of his hand brushing up and down her arm, the love travelling from his fingertips to connect with her nerve-endings.

_Wait_, she thought, startled. _Love?_

She had never loved Tony. Not like this. She had thought that what they had had was love, but she had been mistaken. Sorely mistaken. Her heart had broken the first time, when her family had abandoned her; a second time when Tony had revealed himself to be the kind of man she would go to great lengths to avoid – and again tonight, when she hung up on her father, proving to her already much-battered heart that their relationship was beyond salvageable.

But Percy…

He had healed her. Slowly, but surely. She hadn't trusted him, that first day. She'd taken what he'd offered – food, a shower, a clean place to crash – but she had never really planned on being there long-term. Then, as days stretched into weeks and no better plan had presented itself, she had made the unconscious decision to stay. Then… That kiss… And the singing and the dancing to that movie… The joking around… The crooked grins… His sea-green eyes, always ready to express whatever emotion he was feeling… The way he had her back, always…

Somehow, without really recognising the symptoms, she had fallen in love with him. Head over heels in love with the kindest man she had ever known.

"It was my father," she whispered, softly. His hand stilled on her arm, then resumed its soothing pattern. "On the phone tonight. Tony's in trouble with the law and the police told him where I was. He – he asked if I was okay, but he and my stepmother…" Her voice caught in her throat.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he murmured. "I get it. You guys are not close."

Annabeth turned over and met his gaze, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. "No. You don't get it." She paused. "He and my stepmother," she said, slowly. "They never really wanted me in the family. I never really belonged there. I have two half-brothers – they love them more than they ever loved me, or wanted me. So I took the first ticket out of there that I could get: Tony. He offered me an escape, freedom, everything I'd been searching for but didn't have. And yet, he wasn't the knight I was searching for. He was the villain instead."

Percy continued to meet her gaze. She bit her lip and continued.

"And then I met _you_… Or, rather, banged into you, to be exact. And you were everything Tony wasn't, from beautiful outside to beautiful inside. But I still didn't trust you. The two main men in my life had betrayed me; why should you be any different? Then, you didn't send me away. You invited me to stay, you gave me a job, a place to crash… And support. You gave me the one thing I really needed. I knew, deep down, that this was the best I'd ever had, or will ever have and I needed desperately not to screw this up. So when you asked tonight who was on the phone, I freaked. I was already messed up from speaking to my father – I didn't want to drag you into this mess as well."

She paused again. "I'm not perfect, Percy. I probably never will be. I'm a hot mess – completely screwed-up and mangled." She stopped talking – realising vaguely that she'd just spilled half her life to this man – and waited.

He didn't speak for a moment. Then she felt soft, warm fingertips on her cheek. "Annabeth, I meant what I said the other night," he said softly. "That you were the bravest, most beautiful, wittiest, wisest girl I'd ever met. What you've just told me only proves that. I'm not running away. You're not a mess – though you are hot," he amended. She could sense his grin in the darkness and rolled her eyes. "You're a bit screwed-up. So am I. But guess what? Before you crashed into me that day, my life was totally boring. Predictable. Standard. You've made it come alive. And I love you for that."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "You – love me?"

His fingertips moved up her face until his entire palm was cupping her cheek. He moved forward and a second later, she felt his lips meet hers. It wasn't passionate, or romantic. But the emotions conveyed – safety, love, acceptance – through that soft, caressing kiss meant more to Annabeth than either of those two things.

He pulled away and she gazed at him in the darkness, making out the shape of his eyes, the contours of his cheeks and the strength in his jaw. She reached up and ran her fingertips along the slight stubble on his cheek, then twined her arms around his back in a hug. His arms surrounded her and pulled the sheet over her back – they were enveloped in a warm bubble. She had never felt so safe – or so loved.

Finally, she curled herself up inside his arms, one of his hands holding the back of her head, the other pressed gently into her back.

Summoning her courage, she whispered softly, "I love you, too." Then she added, hastily, "Just so you know."

She closed her eyes, feeling his jaw shift above her head as he smiled.

And so she fell asleep like this, cradled in the embrace of a kind, gentle man she loved – and she didn't have a single nightmare, for the first night in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! **

**It's me again. Because you guys are so brilliant – thank you so much for the new reviews, favourites and follows, by the way – I've written another chapter for this story and I'm planning to upload more as soon as I can finish them :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, follow, favourite and review, as much as you can! **

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth

She woke up slowly, her head slightly foggy from too much thinking the night before. As she slowly realised where she was – feeling Percy's arms around her, cradling her to him – she realised that she was too warm. And needed to use the bathroom.

Annabeth slowly, carefully, slid out from underneath his arms and off the bed, padding softly across the room to the bathroom.

Washing her hands two minutes later, she glanced up into the mirror and was startled by the face she saw there. Disbelievingly, she glanced behind her to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. Nope. Completely empty.

Slowly, she turned her head back to the mirror and gazed at her reflection. Her cheeks were not as gaunt now – they were a bit rounder, still slim, but had some colour in them. Her shoulders had filled out, still thin, but they were musclier than they had been. Her lips were slightly fuller and had more colour. Her eyes were wider and their grey colour was sharper.

Those eyes widened as she realised abruptly that her birthday had passed in the weeks she'd been staying at Percy's – she was gazing at her now-eighteen-year-old face.

The changes, apart from her age, were not huge – they were only slight. But the difference between the expression in her eyes a few weeks ago, compared to now, would have been obvious to anyone.

Annabeth then had seemed hollow, distrustful. Her eyes had darted everywhere, searching for an escape, for anything that seemed even a bit safer than where she had been.

Now…

Her eyes shone, betraying her happiness and the love she was experiencing, both for herself, for him and from him. The pure joy that now filled up the hollowness inside of her couldn't be contained and it showed in every facet of her being.

Annabeth bit her lip, trying to smother the urge to jump and squeal with glee. She had never felt that way before.

Grinning one last time at her reflection, she quickly exited the bathroom to grab her clothes – almost dancing, instead of walking – and crashed straight into Percy, standing just outside the bathroom door.

"Oh. Hey," she said, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"Hey," he said, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Are you going to shower first? Or is it finally my turn?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "When is it ever your turn, mister?"

Percy laughed, but as she made to go past him, he touched her elbow, causing her to turn. She gazed at him, waiting. "Are you okay? After… last night?"

Annabeth bit her lip, the details of the phone call coming back to her. She expected her happiness to crash down around her like her family had, but it remained firm. She could feel the faint, residual sadness from it, lingering at the back of her mind, but it was manageable. The majority of her mind was taken up with the love and concern she felt streaming from him, as though their nerve-endings were connected whenever they touched each other.

So, she gave him a small, genuine smile. "I'm fine. Really." She hesitated, then added, "Thank you. For last night."

He smiled and bent to kiss her lightly on the mouth, his fingers working their way down to her hand to twine with hers. Then he pulled away and gazed at her. "You don't need to thank me. But you're welcome."

She smiled and pulled her hand away.

* * *

Later that afternoon, she waved goodbye to the last customer from behind the cash register. Ramona walked up to her, her bag over her shoulder. "See you next shift, Annabeth," she told her, smiling, walking towards the door.

"Bye, Ramona," she replied, grabbing the keys to the front door and following her out. Waving to the other girl, she turned to lock the door from the outside, then stepped inside to close it. As soon as she did, she turned to put the keys back on the bench, then turned to draw the blinds. And froze. Every happy feeling she'd experienced that day was driven out of her to make room for pure terror.

Tony stared at her from outside the restaurant door, his eyes glittering with drug-influenced malice. Theo stood behind him with a look of mixed malice and shock on his face.

She didn't move. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Her mind began going into overdrive, calculating all the possible ways they were barred from breaking in: the door was shut and locked, it had been made with a layer of fibreglass, the windows couldn't be opened from the outside, the back door…

Her blood ran cold as she realised the back door was still unlocked.

"Annabeth?" Percy called from the kitchen. "Are you still out there?"

She didn't move and didn't reply, just stared fixedly at Tony, standing on the top step. Outside. A mere ten feet away from her.

Percy emerged from the kitchen behind her and Annabeth watched as Tony's face betrayed confusion, then rage. She felt Percy go silent behind her as he noticed their unwelcome visitors.

"Percy," she said, very quietly. "Take the keys."

"What?" he asked, matching her tone.

"Take. The. Keys," she enunciated carefully, still quiet. "And lock the back door."

She heard him swear silently behind her as something slapped down on the bench. She realised a moment later that he'd brought a cloth out with him to wipe down the bench. A moment later, as he dragged it across the bench, cleaning it quickly, she heard the faint jangle of keys underneath it.

_Thank God_, she thought, as Percy took the cloth, with the keys hidden inside it, with him to the back door. A moment later, she heard the lock click and the door shut. Her nerves calmed down slightly, but she was still frozen in horror.

Then she heard Percy begin speaking – but it wasn't to her.

"Yes, hello," he was saying. He named the restaurant's address and continued, "Could you please send someone to this address? We have someone you're looking for outside."

Then he hung up. Annabeth's pulse began to quicken as Percy came and stood beside her. Tony didn't move – he just stared at her.

Then, when she thought she couldn't take the fraught silence anymore, he began talking.

"Annabeth!" he called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." _Drunk and stoned, _she thought, recognising the symptoms at once. Theo looked unsure of himself and what to do as Tony continued talking, taunting her and Percy.

Then, the sirens sounded. And Tony's taunting turned to screaming and banging on the door. At her. She couldn't take it anymore – the silence, the yelling, him, any of it. So she turned into Percy's side – like the coward she was – and hid her face as the police pulled up, got out of the car and forcibly removed the two thugs from outside the restaurant, dumping them in the police car.

She waited until she heard the engines rumble and the tires squeal against the pavement, rushing away from them, before she took her face out of Percy's side, to find him gazing down at her.

He didn't say anything as she began to cry. He just held her.

* * *

They went upstairs a short while later. Percy opened the fridge as she silently sat at the table, absently tracing a whorl in the wood.

"We have cannoli," he offered. "Leftover ravioli milanese, leftover spaghetti… Come to think of it, everything here is leftover," he said. She could hear the frown in his voice. "But it still tastes good. Are you hungry?"

Annabeth shook her head when he turned to look at her. He shut the fridge and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She glanced at the sea-green eyes only a few inches from her own. "No. I'm not." She slumped back in her chair. "I just got my ex-boyfriend arrested," she whispered. "I'm a horrible person."

Percy frowned. "What?"

"I am," she said helplessly. "What kind of person gets their ex arrested?"

"Annabeth, he was a thug and a criminal," Percy reminded her. "Not just your ex. I'm not even sure he deserves that title – he wasn't a boyfriend to you, at all."

"I know," she said softly. "But I shouldn't have let you do that."

"Annabeth," he said, quietly. "He treated you so badly. He never loved you. I hate to say it, but it's true. He hurt you. And he committed felonies. He deserves prison."

She gazed at him. For a few minutes, they didn't say anything. Then she spoke. "I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked, softly.

She bit her lip, her gaze straying from his eyes to his mouth. Then, without another thought, she leant forward, pressing her lips to his. He responded gently, but when she tried to deepen the kiss, he pushed her back, just as gently.

"Annabeth," he said. Though he was breathing quickly, his tone was apologetic and reprimanding. "Are you sure you want to…"

"I love you," she told him, interrupting him. "And this has nothing to do with Tony, or how I'm feeling about what just happened. It's about you and me and how you've healed me and made me happier than I've ever been in my life. And how I want to kiss you. Right now." She leant forward again and he met her hesitantly.

Annabeth deepened the kiss. He pulled away slightly, his sea-green eyes serious. "Are you sure?" Percy asked, staring at her. His breath came harder, but his brown eyes were warm with concern.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding. "I'm sure." He reached out to kiss her and they were warmth, safety, acceptance. Love.

He wrapped his arms around her and she tucked her legs underneath herself. He lifted her up, off the chair and began walking towards the bed. The pain in her heart was non-existent now – it had been wiped away by his kisses and the feeling of being with him.

Percy walked over to the bed and set her down. She reached out and tugged at the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. His chest and stomach were slightly sculpted and she ran her hands over them, caressing softly.

He reached out and released her hair from its loose ponytail: the blonde waves pooled down her back and over her shoulders.

She pulled off her T-shirt as he reached down to kiss her again, baring her plain Target bra. She tucked her thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him towards the bed behind her. She kept walking backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed. He picked her up and laid her down the bed. She arched her back as he gripped her waist and trailed kisses down her neck.

His eyes glowed in the dim light coming in the window and she reached up to tug him down to her. She kissed him deeply before coming back to how he was caressing her face, stroking her cheeks and cupping them in his warm hands.

Annabeth scooted backwards on the bed and Percy crawled on. She sat up and crawled onto her knees and suddenly, time is frozen. They were both in jeans and topless, her wearing her bra and him barefoot.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, barely a whisper.

In response, she reached out and undid the button on his jeans. He leant forward and pushed her down onto the pillows, so her hair fanned out around her head. She reached down and pulled his jeans down to his knees and he kicked them off, so he was just in his boxers.

She arched her back as he trailed kisses down from her lips to her chin, neck, collarbone, her stomach, her hips, then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. When they got stuck on her sneakers, he pulled them off without undoing the laces, then threw both them and her jeans off the bed onto the floor, before kissing the arches of her feet and working his way back up to her lips.

He wrapped her in his arms and she fisted her hands in his hair, loving how thick and soft it was. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, causing her spine to tingle as his fingertips brushed her back. Annabeth shivered.

He pulled the bra off and she pulled her underwear down her legs and kicked them off the bed, before suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. She started to wrap her arms around her chest, trying to cover herself, but he gripped her hands. Annabeth looked up into his sea-green eyes. They were warm and loving and she felt herself melting.

"I love you," she said, quietly, without thinking. She felt her arms slacken from their stiff position around her chest and she reached out to draw him closer.

He reached out, cupped her face and kissed her gently. She ran her fingers down his back and he inhaled sharply. Her hands arrived at his boxers and she plucked the elastic. He reached down and pulled them off, then laid me down on the bed.

She breathed in deeply as she heard foil crinkling, then he was above her. She fisted her hands in his sheets as she stared into his sea-green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly. She nodded. "Tell me to stop at any time." She nodded again.

And then it happened. She cried out quietly and he rocked into her. She gripped the back of his neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he murmured. She kissed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Give me a minute," she whispered. Annabeth closed her eyes and bit her lip. It burnt.

"I love you, too," he said, quietly.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. His eyes were full of raw emotion. She reached up to kiss him, feeling warmth spread through her chest, covering her body from head to toe. The burn was forgotten as he rocked into her again and she moaned quietly.

He ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes, loving the relaxing feeling. He kissed her once more, then broke away completely. Five seconds later, he was back and lying on the bed beside her. She could barely keep her eyes open. He reached down and pulled the sheets up to cover them: the cotton slid over her body like silk. She didn't even notice, but they must have kicked the sheets down the bed during...

She blushed. Warm fingertips came up to touch her chin and she glanced at him. The back of his hand brushed against her burning cheeks and she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face.

"I love you," Percy whispered. He cradled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head as her eyes fluttered closed, the feeling of his arms around her and his chest against her back making her feel safe like nothing ever had.

She fell asleep dreaming that she was tumbling through a warm, sea-green whirlpool.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks so much for all the new reviews, favourites and follows! I've been really busy lately, but I wrote this one late last night, since you guys have been so awesome with the feedback.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. And please remember: review, favourite and follow!**

LilRed17 :)

* * *

Annabeth

The weeks flew by.

Annabeth worked in the restaurant regularly, smiling and laughing even more so. Whenever she was around Percy, she felt her spirits inexplicably lighten, as though his very presence was lifting weights off her shoulders.

She joked around with the customers and with Felix and Ramona whenever they came in to work. She avoided the phone whenever it rang, allowing Percy to answer it instead and sighing with relief when it wasn't her father, or Tony.

She hadn't seen or heard from either of them since the former had called and the latter had been arrested, but took that to be a good sign for two reasons. One, that her father had finally taken the hint and was staying out of her life; and two, that Tony was gone for good.

She was happier than she had ever been in her life. Eighteen, she had friends and a kind boy who loved her, a steady job and a place to live.

Everything was perfect.

But something nagged in the back of her mind – it was the same feeling she had experienced the night she'd run away with Tony. The one that seemed to say, _Are you sure? _– but not in so many words.

And yet, Annabeth ignored it, refusing to believe for a second that her situation now was anything like it had been then. She was different now – her life was vastly different. Nothing was the same as before and she was not going to end up in a bad place like she'd been before.

She had to believe that. She didn't have a choice.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the movie?" Percy murmured to her, the popcorn bucket resting between them.

"Very much so," she whispered back, smiling. They'd discovered a mutual love of old movies a few weeks ago, with an especial emphasis on John Hughes. So whenever the local cinema screened old movies, they were the first to snap up tickets. Tonight, it was _The Breakfast Club_.

"Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" Percy imitated Bender, just before Bender said the same line on-screen.

"Don't you ever get tired of repeating the actors?" Annabeth wanted to know, raising an eyebrow. "You talk through the whole movie."

"Nah," Percy replied, smiling. "It's fun. Plus, you're beautiful when you're annoyed at me."

She blushed and turned her head to watch the movie. A smile crept onto her face involuntarily as she felt Percy squeeze her hand.

* * *

Annabeth woke up suddenly and lay in the dark for a moment beside a sleeping Percy, wondering what woke her. A single glance at the clock – 1:09 – told her she'd only been asleep for about three hours.

Suddenly, her stomach gave a lurch and she felt her mouth pucker up. Her eyes widening in horror, she didn't wait another second before she scrambled out of the bed, hit the floor and hurtled into the bathroom. Shoving the door shut, she pushed the toilet seat up and bent over it, her stomach heaving.

After she'd finished, she waited, breathing hard, the grout between the cold bathroom tiles digging into her knees. She gripped the sides of the toilet and closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Annabeth?"

Her stomach gave another lurch and she bent over the toilet again, retching.

Another knock. "Annabeth?" Percy asked, quietly. "Are you okay?"

She had to wait another two minutes for the nausea to stop, then replied, croakily, "I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

_No. No way. _But since she had a sneaking suspicion he'd just stand there until she came out, however long it took, she answered warily, "Okay."

The door opened and Percy's head poked through the gap. "Did you throw up?"

"No, Einstein," she said sarcastically, her mind half-monitoring her stomach, half on the conversation. "I did not throw up. My stomach just felt like showing me half the contents of an average-sized popcorn bucket, the four pizza slices I ate for dinner and the ice-cream we picked up on the way home, so it decided to wake me up at one a.m. to do it."

Percy huffed, closing the door behind him as he bent to sit on the bathroom tiles. His sea-green eyes watched her, looking troubled. "Are you feeling okay now?"

She carefully checked her nausea levels. "I – I think I'm okay," she confirmed cautiously, closing the toilet lid and sliding onto the tiles, wrapping her arms around her chest, her legs outstretched in front of her. She was wearing one of Percy's T-shirts again – a green one with "Men at Work" written on it – which only reached to her knees.

He was still watching her, head tilted. "Do you think it's food poisoning?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. I – I don't know. Maybe. I don't think I've eaten anything that was off lately." She turned and grinned at him. "Unless you think you've been slacking on the cooking, mister?"

Percy made a face, poking his tongue out at her. "Right. As if." He laughed, then his expression went back to serious. "So, you're okay now?"

"Yep. A-OK." She softened. "Thanks for checking on me, though." Tony wouldn't have done it – she knew that for a fact.

"You don't need to thank me," he reprimanded her softly, reaching out to clasp her hand. "I've always got your back, Wise Girl."

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yep," he replied. "I've been working on a nickname for a while. Annie didn't suit and neither did Beth." Annabeth made a face – she was _so _not a Beth. "So I decided to make it up. Thoughts?"

She narrowed her eyes in concentration.

He frowned at her, then groaned. "Oh, God – you're not making up one for _me_ now, are you?"

She grinned. "I've got it." She let him stew before she announced, triumphantly, "Seaweed Brain."

He raised his eyebrows. "Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, 'cos you use _seaweed _in your cooking," she told him. "And because Seaweed Brain seemed to fit. I'm Wise Girl – you need me to even out the effects of your dumb ass."

He rolled his eyes. Then he grinned, sea-green eyes soft. "You bet I do."

* * *

The next day, she threw up again, this time at 3:30am.

The day after that, she threw up again. 4am.

Finally, Percy practically dragged her to the doctor's, despite her protests that she felt fine.

The whole way there, they argued. "I don't need to go!" she objected. "The doctor's going to take one look at me and say, 'What the hell did you come in for? You're fine'."

Percy chuckled darkly. "Right. You've been throwing up every morning, three days in a row. I think that provides some cause for concern." His expression clearly told her that if she didn't get out of the car when they got there, he'd pick her up and drag her in anyway.

She huffed and glared out of the window.

* * *

"Ms. Chase?" a woman's voice called.

Annabeth glanced up – Percy tensing at her side – and saw a kind-faced, black-haired woman standing near the reception. "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Nathans," she informed her. "Come on through." Annabeth got up silently, Percy following her like a shadow. They followed the doctor down the hallway and through a cream-coloured door.

As soon as they were seated in her office, the doctor began rifling through paperwork. "So, Ms. Chase," she began, glancing at a sheet of paper. "It says that you've reported throwing up three days in a row, all in the middle of the night. Is this correct?"

Annabeth nodded mutely.

"Have you experienced any abdominal cramps?"

She shook her head.

"Diarrhea?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Weakness? Mild fever? Loss of appetite? Recurring headaches?" She shook her head to all of them.

"Well, I think we can safely rule out food poisoning," Dr. Nathans said calmly. "Have you been subject to any cancer? Have you ever experienced gallbladder disease? Do you think it could be a reaction to certain odours or smells? Have you ever had bulimia?"

And so the questions went on. As she shook her head to each one of them, Dr. Nathans seemed to become calmer and calmer. It was unnerving.

Finally, the doctor paused. "Ms. Chase, I think I may need to speak to you alone. Is this okay?"

Her eyes widened slightly and Percy tensed beside her. He leaned forward and said quietly, "If you're okay with this, I'll wait outside."

She hesitated, then turned to him and gave him a minute nod. He squeezed her hand and left the room.

With him gone, suddenly the room seemed a lot smaller. And brighter. Annabeth felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Ms. Chase, we've ruled out almost every possible cause for your vomiting and nausea," the doctor informed her, picking up a clipboard. "You don't experience motion sickness, or seasickness. You have never medically-induced your own vomiting. You've never had cancer, or overeaten, or had bulimia or any other eating disorders. Food poisoning is definitely out. No gallbladder diseases experienced, no alcohol consumed, no gastro paresis or history of brain tumours in your family, that is known." Dr. Nathans paused and set the clipboard down. "Ms. Chase, you're eighteen, correct?"

"Yes," she replied, quietly.

"Have you recently partaken in sexual intercourse?" she asked bluntly.

Annabeth felt herself go pale. _Oh. God. _

Refusing to allow herself to even contemplate the reasons behind that question, she nodded. Very, very slowly. "Not… recently," she whispered. "Not in the last few weeks. In the last… month or so?"

The doctor nodded, thinking over her answer. Finally, she got up and retrieved a small kit from a drawer in her desk. Returning to stand in front of Annabeth, she held it out. Annabeth read the blue print on the box. _Clearblue Advanced Pregnancy Test_.

"This test will tell us anything we need to know about this potential cause," Dr. Nathans offered. "There's a bathroom straight through that door." She pointed to one a few feet away, next to the one to the waiting room. Annabeth took the test from her mutely and got to her feet.

* * *

On the way home, the car was silent. She could see that Percy was biting his lip, but she couldn't speak. Not yet.

Finally, they parked and she got out, walking silently to the restaurant door. She was inside and halfway up the steps before Percy had even entered the restaurant, the knowledge of what was inside her jacket pocket weighing on her mind.

Percy found her upstairs, sitting on their bed, staring at her hands. He walked over and bent to a crouch in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

"What did she talk to you about?" he said softly.

She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. _Dr. Nathans did say it would be better if I told him straight out_, she reminded herself.

Instead of speaking, she simply reached into her jacket pocket and fished out the plastic snap lock bag the doctor had given her. Swallowing hard, she pressed it into his hand.

For a moment, Percy looked blankly at the tiny stick inside the plastic bag, at the pale blue '+' sign, at the simple instructions written on the stick.

Finally, she took a deep breath. Those sea-green eyes snapped to hers.

"Percy… I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10: Wattpad Update

**Hey, guys! **

**Sorry if you thought this was a story update (I promise, the next chapter is in progress and will be coming very soon). I just thought I'd let you guys know that I've begun a Wattpad account, to publish my original written works. I've published part 1 of a story I've written, called "Live, Love, Laugh". My username is LivHanna2503 – I hope you guys will check me out, comment and give me feedback. **

**LilRed17 :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been meaning to, but my life's been bombarded by a ton of stuff and I haven't had much free time. I've also actually hurt my wrist by typing too much, so I had to take a day off to let it relax :( **

**Anyway, in chapter 9, we left off with Annabeth being pregnant, which I realise is a very clichéd plot twist. However, I never mentioned what would happen next… *****evil face*******

**Thank you so much for all the favourites and follows! It's overwhelming how much you're all enjoying this story. Thank you also to the people who reviewed :) Reviews and feedback are always appreciated :)**

**Also, for those who didn't see the last update, I've recently begun a Wattpad account. Unfortunately, I can't post the link on FanFiction, but my username is included in the previous update. I just completed and published my first original work – a short three-part novella called "Live, Love, Laugh". Please check it out and vote and comment at will :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow :D **

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth spent several days in a stunned daze.

_Pregnant_…

In fiction, girls who unexpectedly became pregnant when they were unusually young were either shunned by their families or had a marriage of convenience.

Annabeth didn't really have a family to shun her – anyway, they already had, without the unplanned pregnancy. She didn't have any plans to tell them about her situation – they had made their opinion of her, as a daughter and as a sibling, extremely clear.

As for the marriage of convenience…

She loved Percy. She knew that with a certainty that sometimes scared her. She had never felt so certain of anything in her life. But – she didn't want to marry him. Not right now. She didn't want to get married right now. She was only eighteen. In a few months, she'd be nineteen and very close to becoming a mother. Not only was it not the right time, but she didn't feel ready. Nor did she want Percy to marry her because he felt obligated to.

But Annabeth couldn't just bring up the subject out of nowhere. _"Percy, just in case you were thinking of proposing… Don't."_

_How well would that go down? _she wondered briefly, staring at the ceiling during one of her late-night ruminations.

Then there was the matter of Tony.

He'd been taken to jail. The police had called Percy, since he was the one who had reported him, to let them know what had befallen Annabeth's abusive ex-boyfriend. He was to be jailed for up to five years, maybe more, for his multiple offenses. Theo was being held as well, but for three years, since he was an accomplice. Despite the amount of evidence that they currently held over Tony, they were still trying to determine the exact number of years he'd be held, since they hadn't tracked down all of the evidence yet.

With the combination of her worry about him, her anxiety over the child she currently carried and her fear of Percy proposing suddenly out of obligation, she spent her days in a constant state of anxiety and pensive preoccupation.

* * *

She was lying on her side one night, staring across the darkened room, lost in thought, when Percy rolled over and hesitated before whispering, "Are you all right?"

She stiffened. They hadn't really discussed the pregnancy since she'd told him about it. He'd been stunned. Hell, _she'd _been stunned. She'd announced it, then, because her life was apparently a soap opera, gone to throw up. He'd followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back for her, but they hadn't talked. Not really. Then she'd escaped the apartment to wipe down tables in the restaurant.

Annabeth had then proceeded to throw up twice more that same night, partly from being pregnant, but mostly from the fear and nerves that had taken up residence inside her stomach alongside the unexpected blip. Percy had held her hair back again while she'd thrown up, but she'd walked straight out of the bathroom after finishing up, gone to lie down on the bed and pretended to be asleep when he'd come to bed a few seconds later.

She didn't know how to bring it up. How did one bring up the subject of an unplanned, possibly un_wanted _pregnancy with one's brand-new boyfriend? It was impossible. And awkward. It was impawkward.

And yet, the moment had presented itself.

So she rolled over, meeting his eyes, which were glinting in the faint light from the street. Breathing deeply, she replied, softly, "I'm all right."

They stared at each other for a while. Finally, Annabeth sighed and stated, extremely quietly, "I'm pregnant."

Percy shut his eyes. Then the glint returned. "I know." A pause. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm freaking out," Annabeth admitted, softly. "Completely and utterly wigged right now."

"Wigged?" Percy chuckled slightly. Annabeth bit her lip.

"How are you feeling about it?"

Percy paused. "I don't know."

Although she was feeling pretty much the same way – with a bucket of anxiety and nerves thrown in for good measure – she still felt the blood drain from her face as he said that. Then he continued, "I think I feel – happy."

"Happy?" she whispered. Every thought in her mind went quiet. Silent. It was like white noise, but not.

"Happy," he repeated, solemnly. "I mean, obviously, we're really young. It isn't the most ideal moment or situation. But think about it, Wise Girl – we're bringing in someone who's part you and part me, to become a loving, stable family. Really, this could have happened at a later time and we could have been less ready than we are now. Completely unstable. Absolutely off our rockers. Lost our marbles." She was beginning to smile now. She felt like she hadn't smiled in days – all her thoughts had been taken up with worry. "I'm nervous. Just like you. I don't know if we're ready for this, but I think that we're stable and you'll be the best mother in the world." He paused. "I'll try to be a good dad–"

"You'd be the best," she breathed.

"But we'll help each other through it," he told her. She watched as his expression turned from thoughtful to pleading and truly realised, for the first time in days, that Percy was just as terrified of this new addition to their lives as she was.

She reached out and touched his cheek, curving her palm around it. He leant into her hand, still gazing at her. "You'll be the best dad," she whispered. "I know, because you are the best man I've ever known." She heard his breath hitch as he exhaled. "And because I would never let you be a deadbeat."

"Wise Girl," he said softly. His nickname for her sounded like a prayer, the way he said it.

She smiled gently at him. "Seaweed Brain."

He reached out and grasped her waist, turning her around gently and tucking her into his body. She felt a wave of warmth and safety wash over her as she closed her eyes, feeling at peace.

Suddenly, Percy spoke. "So, names," he murmured.

"Names, huh?" she whispered. "What were you thinking?"

"Hansel if it's a boy," he said, thoughtfully. "Gretel if it's a girl."

She half-groaned, half-laughed. "No way."

"What about Liesl?" he asked, innocently. "Friedrich? Kurt? Brigitta? Louisa?"

"We are not naming our child after a character from a musical," she told him sternly, biting her lip as she said 'our child'.

"Why not?" he groused.

"Because I don't want him or her growing up hating their parents," Annabeth laughed. "That's why." She went quiet suddenly. _Our child. Their parents. _

"Percy," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be parents."

He was quiet. "I know." His hand smoothed over her stomach, his fingers brushing her bellybutton. "There's a baby in here."

She smiled, biting her lip, happiness and anxiety warring inside of her. "I know."

His hand paused on her stomach. "You're still anxious," Percy murmured. "I can tell."

"Of course I am," Annabeth murmured back, her voice rising slightly, edged with alarm. "I'm only eighteen, I'm pregnant and I don't have any family left."

Silence. Then –

"You have me."

Annabeth closed her eyes briefly. Then she turned over gently to face Percy. "I know." She leaned forward and kissed him, softly and sweetly.

Turning back, she felt Percy's arm tighten around her stomach, as if he never wanted to let go.

_The feeling is mutual_, she thought, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day was better.

She was still anxious, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was the underlying feeling, patterned over with a cautious kind of happiness.

She waitressed as usual, talking and laughing with Ramona and Felix and serving the customers with ease. But every time she glanced through to Percy, standing in the kitchen, he would glance up and their eyes would lock – and they would smile at each other. And a warm, happy feeling fluttered inside Annabeth.

That afternoon, Percy went out grocery shopping. Annabeth volunteered to close up the restaurant, which, to her growing amusement and frustration, he protested against.

"You can't close up," he objected, his keys hanging, mostly forgotten, in his hand. He watched her wipe down a table, then pick up a chair.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. She placed the chair on top of the table.

"Because… Because you're fragile," he protested, his expression earnest.

Annabeth stared at him for a few seconds, then, after realising he was serious, began laughing. Tears began sliding down her face. She wiped them away and took a deep breath. "Seaweed Brain, I think I'm fine to wipe down a few tables and put some chairs on top of them. Go get food. I swear I'm fine."

"But…" He looked torn and Annabeth sighed, half-frustrated, half-affectionate. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Go," she told him softly. "I'll be here when you get back."

Percy's mouth twisted to the side as he considered it. Finally, he sighed and stood up. "Okay."

As he exited the front door and got in his car, she waved from the door of the restaurant. He had keys to get back in to the restaurant, so she had no qualms about locking both doors.

After she drew all the blinds and locked the back door, she made her way upstairs, still shaking her head over Percy's behaviour. As she stepped into the apartment, she heard the phone ringing. Picking it up from its cradle on the bedside table, she put it to her ear, shutting the apartment door behind her as she did so. "Hello?"

"Annabeth. Don't hang up."

She didn't freeze; not this time. She'd heard her father's voice too many times recently to freeze up anymore. Instead, Annabeth stiffened in anger – but she did not hang up.

"The police have contacted me again," her father continued. "Tony's in jail now. They don't know for how long, but… They searched Tony's apartment and found his phone, with photos of you in it. They did some sort of identity scan – they didn't fully explain it – but they contacted me after finding out I was your father. They – they want you to provide testimony."

The shock of that sentence drove every other thought out of Annabeth's mind and she blurted out, without thinking, "Testimony for what?" _Oh, God, what if they think I was involved in all of his shit? What if they think I was _helping _him? Oh, God… Oh, my God…_

A pause. Then he spoke. "Someone tipped the police off that Tony was your boyfriend. That he'd been hurting you."

And this time, Annabeth did freeze, as memories of those bruises, the black eyes she'd had on more than one occasion, the slow emaciation of her body from lack of eating and fear, all came rushing back to her, from where she'd slowly stowed them away over the past months.

Her father spoke again. "Is this true?"

God, that question. But she answered, roughly, "Yes."

A pause. Longer, this time. Much longer. She was starting to wonder whether he had hung up accidentally, when he stated evenly, "They want you to come and give testimony."

"When?" The flat question fell from her lips without thought.

"As soon as possible," he replied. He named the address of the police station.

"I can get there," she told him, keeping her voice even. "Let them know I'll be there in the next few days."

"I will." He seemed to hesitate. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She hung up. She put the phone back in its cradle.

And then Annabeth sunk to the floor, opposite one of the apartment's windows. She stared out at the sun, slowly setting in the sky and turning the clouds a pinkish orange.

Somewhere inside of her, she wanted to cry, but she didn't think she had any tears left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys. **

**Thank you so much for all the new followers and favourites! It's really great to see that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it :)**

**To those people who asked whether it was Percy's child: yes, it is. When Annabeth found out, she was only about 8 weeks along, which would make it being Tony's child an impossibility. **

**So when we left off, Annabeth and Percy had finally reconciled themselves to becoming parents, but then Dr. Chase calls with another development in the Tony Saga: Annabeth has been asked to give testimonial to determine the exact number of years he'll be imprisoned. She said she would do it… but is she sure? **

**This chapter will be filled with a bit more drama in the way of the pregnancy – and Tony, of course. No worries: I'm planning for family drama to enter in the next few chapters. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and remember: review, favourite and follow! **

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth was asleep by the time Percy came home from the grocery store.

At least, she was pretending to be asleep by the time he came home. She didn't feel like discussing the testimonial with him – she didn't really want to think about the phone call any more than she had already done in her own mind. She remained quiet, eyes shut, as she listened to the water running in the next room.

Was she crazy for saying she'd do it? Testifying against Tony? Revealing to the whole court – not to mention her family, who no doubt would insist on being there, since she'd stupidly spoken to her father – that Tony had been an abusive idiot of a boyfriend, who had mistreated her?

_Is it possible for brains to run out of breath in finishing thoughts? _she wondered briefly.

She both felt and heard the mattress creak slightly as Percy climbed onto it, his arm coming over her shoulder to draw him closer to her.

_I'll tell him soon_, she told herself. _I will. _

She felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Five days passed and Annabeth still hadn't managed to tell him about the testimonial.

She thought sometimes that he could tell something was wrong: every time she stared into space or lost her train of thought through worrying, she caught him glancing at her, forehead creased in confusion or concern.

She waitressed without a problem, dealing with customers quickly and efficiently. Felix and Ramona were their usual selves: cracking jokes and chatting as easily as if they had no concerns at all. Annabeth envied them sometimes; if she had had a normal upbringing, she could have been exactly like them. Instead, she was this swirling mess of confused thoughts and emotions.

Whether it was her confused state or the fact that she barely kept track of the date – maybe it was both – she didn't know; but before she knew what was happening, she was sitting in the now-familiar waiting room with Percy, awaiting the first ultrasound.

Annabeth tried to focus on the appointment, but her thoughts kept wandering. To the testimonial, to her father, her stepmother and two half-brothers… and to the small bump now sticking out from between her hips.

She couldn't drag her mind away from it. She'd estimated being at about 8 weeks when she discovered that she was pregnant, so she was now at 13. Thankfully, her morning sickness had eased up, but now she had a small bump – and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She kept catching herself glancing down at it, her mind going blank for a few seconds as it tried to register what it was. She'd accepted, in her heart, that she was going to be a parent – a _mother _– but for some reason her brain hadn't quite figured it out yet.

From the seat beside her, Percy squeezed her hand. "It's okay."

Annabeth glanced over and smiled at him briefly. "I know." She squeezed his hand back.

She glanced up just as Dr. Nathans appeared in the doorway, eyes scanning the waiting room. Finally, she landed on them and smiled. "Ms. Chase? Mr. Jackson?"

Annabeth stood, feeling Percy's reassuring presence by her side. _It'll be fine_, she told herself. _It's okay_.

She wished, that since her brain knew that, it would tell her heart to do the same.

* * *

A long bench that looked like a cross between a table and a chair was in the middle of the room. Next to it was a stand, on which a small TV had been placed on top of, connected to a probe that lay next to it.

"Just lie down on the table, Ms. Chase and we'll get started," the doctor said briskly, washing her hands at the sink across the room.

Annabeth dutifully walked over to the table and slid onto it, her hands by her sides. As she stared at the bright fluorescent light above her head, she suddenly felt about six years old. In her jeans, an old blue T-shirt, sneakers and with her hair in a messy ponytail, she felt way too young to be lying there, waiting for an ultrasound.

_Oh, God_, she thought, staring at the light and biting the inside of her cheek. _Oh, God… _

"Okay, Ms. Chase, I'm going to need you to pull your shirt up over your stomach," Dr. Nathans told her, breaking through her invisible cage of worry. The doctor had put plastic gloves on and was standing there, waiting for her to respond.

Silently, Annabeth nodded and pulled her shirt up without hesitation, to rest just below her bra. Dr. Nathans brought over a small container of gel. "This may be cold," she warned her, then she began to spread it over Annabeth's stomach.

Annabeth could feel Percy's presence beside the table, watching the proceedings. Butterflies began to race around her stomach and she reached out, but his hand was already there. She gripped it, biting her lip.

Dr. Nathans brought the probe up and touched it to the gel, pushing it around her stomach as she probed her skin gently. Something akin to white noise filled the room and Annabeth frowned a little.

"Don't worry," the doctor assured her. "It's supposed to sound like that." She frowned slightly in concentration, then, as a heavy thudding beat filled the room, smiled. "That's one heartbeat. Sounds healthy."

Annabeth sucked in a breath, listening, wide-eyed to the sound of her – _their _– baby's heartbeat. She squeezed Percy's hand and glanced up at him; his sea-green eyes were wide with awe.

But the doctor continued probing. Suddenly, a second thudding beat filled the room. Annabeth felt some of the blood drain from her face. "What's that?" she whispered, already knowing the answer but hardly believing it.

"It's a second heartbeat," the doctor answered, quietly. "You're having twins."

Annabeth listened silently to those two heartbeats, pounding steadily throughout the room, until they felt like they'd intertwined and were drumming away beneath the surface of her skin.

She felt Percy's hand tighten around her own, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

_Twins… _

"Hang on a second…" Dr. Nathans murmured. She moved the probe along. The heartbeats never faltered and Annabeth continued listening to them, feeling as though she were listening to a song she could never hear again.

"Here we go." She reached over and pressed a button on the TV. "Look at that." Annabeth glanced up and saw a frozen picture. It was mostly gray, but in the middle, there was a small black bubble, with two small – _so small_ – grey shapes inside of it.

"Those are your children," Dr. Nathans told them, pointing at first one grey shape, then the other. "They seem to be well-developed at this stage. Progressing nicely. No need for worry."

_No need for worry?! _Annabeth felt like screaming at her. She was having twins! One baby had been petrifying enough to wrap her mind around – but _two_? At the same time? It had felt like some sort of cosmic joke – that the one time she was actually with a kind, intelligent, funny guy she loved, she got pregnant. That had been hard enough to accept.

But _twins_? It felt like the whole universe was laughing at her, saying, "Oh, look, Annabeth's happy – well, better get her pregnant. Oh, she's accepted it now? Oh, okay – let's make her have twins!"

Slowly, she realised that she'd been staring at the small ultrasound screen for the last five minutes, wide-eyed and silent.

"Would you like a picture?" Dr. Nathans asked, glancing between her and Percy.

Annabeth barely heard Percy's response as she continued staring at the screen. She'd thought that she'd wrapped her mind around this… but now… She was wigging out. Majorly. Beneath that bump… were actual little people. _Oh, my God. _

"Ms. Chase, you can take the gel off now," Dr. Nathans told her, offering her a paper towel.

As she cleaned the gel off, pulled the hem of her shirt down and left the doctor's office with Percy, she was completely lost in thought.

* * *

When they got home, Annabeth headed straight upstairs and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Testimonial… Family… Tony… Twins…_

Her mind kept wandering around and around in circles, coming back to the same conclusion. She was in such deep shit.

_Testimonial… Family… Tony… Percy… _

_Twins… _

Twins.

Slowly, her hands crept up to cradle the small bump between her hips, one hand on top and one on the bottom. Her skin was soft, but felt rock-hard – it was the strangest sensation.

Quiet footsteps sounded on the staircase. Pause. She didn't look over. More quiet footsteps, this time across the apartment floor. Pause. She could feel Percy gazing at her; she could just see him in her peripheral vision. But she still didn't turn her head.

A soft sigh. A soft creak and the bed sagged slightly as Percy climbed onto it, lying down beside her. "I'm sorry."

She tensed. _He…_ Hesitantly, she turned her head. "Sorry?"

He nodded, staring at the ceiling. "I know you never wanted, or expected, this to happen. _I _never expected this to happen. I'm sorry if you're mad at me, or sad."

She was silent for a long moment. Of all the things she'd thought he'd say when he came upstairs, this hadn't been one of them.

Finally, she spoke. "I know." He turned his head to gaze at her. "If I'd known that you weren't sorry, I would never have stayed here. With you." Softer, she continued, "You're a good man, Percy. I know you didn't do this on purpose." More hesitantly now, she added, "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not. I'm not sad, either. I'm shocked and scared, but not mad." She looked back at the ceiling. They were silent for a while longer.

Finally, she took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

Percy glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"My dad called me the other day," she said quietly. "Tony's in jail. Someone tipped the police off that I was his girlfriend. And…" She hesitated. "That he used to hurt me."

"What?" he whispered.

She could feel his eyes boring into her head, so she closed hers, finding it easier to talk when she couldn't see anything.

And so she talked.

She told Percy about how Tony used to hit her and bruise her and scar her. She told him about running away one day and being chased to his restaurant. She told him about how, compared to the other men in her life, he was the best she'd ever met. She told him about the testimonial she was to give and how it would help to determine how many years he spent in prison.

Finally, she stopped talking.

Silence. Then…

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was still processing." Her voice was soft. "I didn't really know what to do. I'd already said that I'd do it. I was… thinking about it." It sounded weak, even to her ears.

He was quiet. "I'll support you, no matter what you decide to do."

She turned her head to look at him. "Thank you," she stated softly.

He bit his lip. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

He turned over and reached for the bedside table. Turning back, she saw that he had a piece of paper in his hand. "Here." She took it from him and turned it over. On the other side was a printout photograph of the ultrasound. Their twins.

"Dr. Nathans gave it to me," he said quietly, when she didn't say anything. "I just wanted you to know… I'm here for you. And them. No matter what."

She felt her eyes pricking and turned on her side, curling into him. His arm came around her and they stayed like that, lying on the bed, just looking at the ultrasound photo.

"They're our babies," Annabeth said softly. "They're really ours." She hesitated, then said, "I love you. And I love them already, even though they're not here yet." Pause. "I'm going to do the testimonial."

His arm tightened around her. "If that's what you want to do."

"It is," she replied, glancing up at him, then down at the photo. "I can't let Tony be around my kids. Our kids," she corrected herself, quietly. "If I can do anything to stop that happening, I will."

She felt Percy shift to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Wise Girl."

She smiled and tucked her head into his side, her eyes glued to the photograph, feeling strangely as though she was standing at the edge of the water and had just dipped one toe in, to test the temperature.


	13. Calling All Writers

**Hey, guys. **

**I'm busy working on new chapters, don't worry. But I just wanted to post this and let you guys know I am so grateful for the massive following I've gotten in the last month or so. It's amazing to hear all your feedback and to know that you guys love my stories as much as I love writing them :)**

**I've wanted to be a writer since I was really little and it's that passion that motivated me to join FanFiction (well, that and the fact that I absolutely LOVE FanFiction). Anyway, I was just wondering, what motivated you guys to be writers? What made you want to write in the first place and what made you want to join FanFiction? **

**Review on this chapter or PM me with your answers. I'd love to hear from you! **

**Keep an eye out for any chapter updates – I promise to update again in the next few days! **

**LilRed17 :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys. **

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews lately! Again, so happy that you love the story. I'm really having a great time writing it :) **

**Anyway, in this chapter, we have some more Tony drama, as well as some more family drama, as promised ;) As some of you have mentioned, family drama is just as important as the main romance and I TOTALLY agree – where would we be without our families? **

**On that note, after you're finished reading this chapter, I want you to post a review telling me what you liked about the story so far and who in your family has inspired or motivated you to write, whether for fun or as a passion. No specifics required (i.e. ages, names, etc.), because that's not necessary. Just a brief memory of a time when someone close to you encouraged you or inspired you in some way to be a better writer :) **

**Anyway, you know what to do now: read, follow, favourite and review! **

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Percy asked her, for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Percy," she said, sighing. But despite her annoyed tone, her stomach was twisting itself into knots and her palms were sweating.

_I'm seeing my family today_, she thought, swallowing hard. _I'm seeing my family for the first time in nearly three years. And I'm testifying against my ex-boyfriend. I'm testifying against my ex-boyfriend, who hurt me for nearly two years. And I'm pregnant. _

Unconsciously, she placed her hand over her round belly, flattening her shirt against her torso. It was only a small bump – it wasn't obvious yet, but she could feel it. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted her family to know yet, so she'd picked yoga pants and the loosest shirt she owned to disguise her pregnancy. It probably wasn't the neatest outfit to wear to court, but it would have to do.

She gazed out of the car window, watching buildings flash by. Would this be the familial relationship she'd introduce to their twins? Broken and barely there? They would have her and Percy, but having them knowing that their grandfather existed and never being able to get to know him… She didn't know if she was making the right decision.

_See, this is why almost nineteen-year-olds don't become mothers very often_, she told herself, biting her lip. _I can barely handle _myself _at the moment. What am I going to do when I'm responsible for two other little people's wants and needs? _

Feeling her pulse begin to accelerate, she took a deep, calming breath, forcing herself to relax.

_Focus on them when they arrive_, she told herself, focusing on the view out of the window. _Until then, you don't need to worry. Much. _

_Oh, God. _

"We're here," Percy said in a low voice. The car turned off the road as he pulled into the courthouse carpark.

Annabeth didn't reply, but merely nodded.

Percy parked the car. She closed her eyes, listening to him climb out of his side and walk around to open her door. She kept them closed, gritting her teeth.

"Annabeth. Look at me."

Reluctantly opening her eyes, she turned to look at him. Her hair, coming loose from its messy bun, fell in front of her face. Percy reached up and pushed it behind her ear.

"I can get back in the car right now," he told her seriously. "We can turn around and go home. The choice is completely up to you."

Annabeth stared at him for a moment longer, then exhaled quietly. "No. I'm doing this."

"Are you sure?" His sea-green eyes were sombre, assessing her carefully.

She forced a grin. "Get out of my way, Seaweed Brain. I'm doing this."

Percy didn't grin back. Instead, he reached up and brought her face down to his, kissing her sweetly and softly. Pulling away, he murmured, "There's the girl I fell in love with."

She bit her lip, swallowing hard. Emotion rose up in her throat, but she shoved it back down. She'd deal with those feelings later. Right now, she had somewhere to be.

"Let's go," she told him, determinedly.

* * *

The moment they entered the courtroom, Annabeth felt all of her senses stand to attention, almost like invisible hackles had risen on her skin. She glanced around the courtroom casually, looking for the cause – and found it almost immediately.

As her eyes darted around the room, they landed on an extremely familiar, intense brown gaze.

Her father stared at her, his sandy hair – a carbon copy of Annabeth's own – almost falling in his eyes. He was wearing a suit, which was unusual for her mad-cap, scatterbrained scientist of a father.

For a moment, all she could do was stare. It was strange. She still harboured hostile feelings towards him, but… somehow, in the nearly-three-years since she'd seen him last, she'd built him up in her head to be this monster. Seeing the reality made her head swim.

"Is that your dad?" Percy murmured in her ear. She nodded silently, still watching him. Then she realised that they were still standing just inside the door.

"Let's find a seat," she whispered back. Percy placed his arm around her shoulders, gently guiding her to a seat across the room from her father.

Annabeth kept watching her father, as a black-haired woman walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. Her stepmother. She hadn't changed much in the last few years: her eyes were still brown and almond-shaped, her skin was still a pale olive tone. Annabeth noted that she still had red highlights in her hair.

Her stepmother wasn't wearing a suit; instead, she'd chosen to wear black heels, black jeans and a white top. A black jacket was draped over her arm.

Annabeth glanced around the room, but didn't really expect to see her half-brothers there. A courtroom was no place for children. Especially with what was about to be discussed here.

A door at the end of the room opened and two security guards walked in. Annabeth's stomach curled in on itself when she saw Tony walking between them, his head down and his jaw taut as he clenched his teeth. She gripped Percy's hand, her heart thundering in her chest as she watched Tony take a seat in the front row, security guards on both sides.

"All rise for Justice Renman," a security guard said in a booming voice. She rose, a little unsteadily, Percy on her right, his hand still in hers. She kept her eyes to the front, feeling her father's gaze dart towards her more than once.

The judge walked into the room and took her place behind the bench, the expression on her brown face serious and unyielding.

"Be seated," the security guard intoned. They all sat.

"We are here for the trial of Mr. Anthony Williams, otherwise known as Tony Williams," the judge announced. "Testimonial will be given by one Ms. Annabeth Chase, on the matter of her personal relationship with Mr. Williams and her knowledge of, if any, his criminal offenses. Is Ms. Chase present in the room?"

Annabeth swallowed. "Yes, Your Honour." Justice Renman's eyes flashed to her and she nodded once. She squeezed Percy's hand and rose from her seat, making her way steadily towards the bench. A security guard came from his position beside Tony to escort her to the witness stand.

She stood next to it as the security guard ordered her to hold her right hand up. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Then be seated." She sank into the chair, keeping her fingers interlocked together underneath the stand so no one could see them shake.

"Ms. Chase, as Mr. Williams has not had a lawyer given to him by the state, nor has he provided one himself, I will be the one questioning you in this trial," Justice Renman stated, evenly. "Are you willing for this to be the case?"

Annabeth nodded, clenching her hands together even more tightly. "Yes, Your Honour."

"Very well. If there are no objections, we shall proceed." Justice Renman peered at the bench in front of her. "Ms. Chase, were you involved in a personal relationship with Mr. Williams?"

"Yes, Your Honour." _Oh, God…_

"Was it a romantic relationship, for lack of a better term?"

"Yes, Your Honour."

"Would you please describe the nature of your relationship with Mr. Williams for the court?"

Annabeth swallowed, hard. "It was a romantic relationship, Your Honour. I was his girlfriend up until just under a year ago."

Justice Renman nodded and peered at the bench again, pursing her lips. In the brief space between her questions, Annabeth's gaze darted to Percy, who was sitting in the fourth row from the front, his sea-green eyes focused on her. He gave her a small smile of encouragement. She gave a small smile back and felt her hands still slightly.

"Ms. Chase," Justice Renman began, drawing Annabeth's attention back to her. "If you would, please, list the injuries you can recall, if any, receiving from Mr. Williams. This would obviously be restricted to injuries, given intentionally, in acts of what is called domestic violence."

Annabeth exhaled slightly and shut her eyes fleetingly, thinking. Finally, she opened them and directed her gaze towards the judge. She knew she wouldn't be able to give her testimony if she looked at anyone else in the room. The judge was the one person whom she didn't have a complicated history with.

She could feel Percy's gaze burning into her cheek as she started speaking. "The injuries I can recall include, but are not limited to," Annabeth began, slowly, "A broken arm, once, when he was intoxicated; a sprained wrist during an argument, which he caused by gripping it too hard; a bloodied nose when he was high and mistook my face for someone else's." She paused, biting her lip; the tension in the courtroom was so thick and tangible, she could have cut it with a knife. "Those are all the physical injuries I can recall at the present time, but I know there were more."

A slight pause. "Very well, thank you, Ms. Chase," Justice Renman said, finally. Another pause as the judge read over her questions. "Would you please list any other violence, whether verbal or emotional, inflicted upon yourself, from Mr. Williams?"

Annabeth hesitated. She wanted to make sure she got this question right. Meeting Percy's eyes deliberately, she held his gaze as she talked. "Our relationship was very – difficult," she said, carefully. "I moved in with Tony when I was sixteen and – I'm not sure if that was the best decision, in hindsight. However, it was a voluntary decision and the right one for myself, at the time." She paused, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Staring straight at Percy – who was decidedly paler than he had been – she continued. "I was sworn at and verbally abused more times than I care to remember. Emotional abuse… I was not in a – I was in a very dark place when I began my relationship with Tony. I thought… I thought I'd found love, but… it turned out to be something very different than what I originally had envisioned." She paused, opening her mouth – then realised she had nothing left to say.

Feeling as though she had just emptied her insides all over the courtroom floor, she slowly closed her mouth again. Silence reigned in the courtroom.

"Thank you, Ms. Chase," Justice Renman told her.

_Is it just me, or – does she sound quieter? _Annabeth wondered, briefly, before batting the thought away and focusing on the man she had been staring at.

Percy's sea-green eyes were strangely blank and intense. She bit her lip, feeling guilt pool in her stomach.

"That's all, Ms. Chase," Justice Renman said, finally. Annabeth glanced up in time to see her nod at the security guard. "Thank you for your time."

Not knowing what to say, Annabeth simply nodded and stood, albeit a little unsteadily, from her seat. The guard came and escorted her back to her place beside Percy, then returned to Tony.

She glanced at her boyfriend's face and reached out to touch his hand. He started a little, as if he had been daydreaming, then turned to face her.

Annabeth mouthed, _Are you okay? _

He exhaled and squeezed her hand, then nodded. _Talk later_, he mouthed.

She nodded and gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"Pertaining to the matter of Mr. Anthony Williams vs. the State," Justice Renman began, drawing everyone's attention. "Mr. Williams will be sentenced to twelve years in prison. Depending upon his behaviour and other factors relating to his charges, he may be up for parole or bail, but that will be determined closer to the end of his sentence. His accomplice, Mr. Theodore Marks, will be sentenced to nine years. Case dismissed. Court is now in recess."

"All rise," barked the guard. They all rose from their seats. Justice Renman exited the room, followed closely by the two guards and Tony.

Soon, it was just Annabeth, Percy – and her father and stepmother.

"Do you want to talk to them?" Percy asked in a low voice. She glanced at him, a mixture of surprise, gratitude and anxiety warring in her stomach. Even after all of this – Tony, the pregnancy, Tony's arrest and sentencing, her testimonial, her family drama, finding out he would soon be a father to _twins_ – he was still there for her, checking if she was okay, asking what she wanted to do. She felt her heart swell with love for him.

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded. "I think I should," she murmured. "But not in here."

"Then let's go," he murmured back, his eyes serious. "We'll meet them outside."

She glanced at her father and stepmother, who were standing across the room, talking in low voices. She looked back at Percy and nodded. He placed an arm around her shoulders and they left the courtroom.

* * *

They waited outside for another two minutes before the door opened again.

Her father exited, followed closely by her stepmother.

Then commenced _the_ most awkward, charged silence Annabeth had ever experienced.

"Hello, Annabeth," Dr. Chase greeted her. He looked as though he wanted to bite his lip, but was stopping himself.

"Hi," she said, quietly. _What do you say to someone you haven't physically seen in the last three years? _she wondered, biting the inside of her cheek.

Percy stepped forward from beside her to hold his hand out to her father. "Hello, sir," he said politely. "My name is Percy Jackson."

Dr. Chase glanced briefly at Annabeth, still standing silently behind Percy, before taking Percy's hand and shaking it. "Frederick Chase."

"Nice to meet you," Percy told him, releasing his hand.

"Can I ask," Dr. Chase began, fumbling for the words and looking momentarily bewildered. His wife placed a hand on his arm, seemingly calming him.

"Are you two – together?" she asked, gently. Her voice was exactly as Annabeth remembered it: slightly deeper than the average woman's and faintly accented.

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but Annabeth jumped in, wanting there to be no confusion. "Yes," she replied, resolutely, reaching out and taking Percy's hand. He glanced down at her, his eyes warm and full of love.

Dr. Chase nodded, still looking uncomfortable. "Annabeth, can we – I mean, would you – mind, if you and I talked? Alone?"

She felt Percy look down at her, so she squeezed his hand and let it go, nodding at her father.

_I just testified against a man who would hurt me and anyone I loved, if he hadn't just been imprisoned_, she told herself, firmly. _I can talk to my father alone. _

It still didn't stop nerves from gathering in her stomach.

"Percy, would you like some coffee?" her stepmother offered. Annabeth glanced sharply at her, but her expression was open and expectant.

He glanced at Annabeth and she shrugged, giving him a small smile. He returned it, replying with a "That'd be great", before walking down the hall with her stepmother.

Annabeth turned to her father, expectantly.

"Annabeth, I – I don't claim to understand why you ran away," he began, slowly. "But I can tell you – I don't want there to be a rift between us."

She looked at the floor. _There already is_, her subconscious snarled.

"I know," she murmured, softly. "But how do we change it? What do you think we could possibly do?"

"Baby steps," her father stated, hope tinging his tone. "More contact. Maybe – a phone call, once a week? Then, maybe lunch once a week? We can take things slow, if you'd like."

She took a deep breath. "That – sounds fine."

He looked startled. "Really?"

"Yes." She met his gaze. "Really."

It was quiet in the hallway for a while, then he bit his lip. "Can I ask you something?"

Annabeth shrugged, straightening up somewhat. "Shoot."

"Why did you run away with Tony?" he asked, his expression open and more than a little pained. "I just – why did you do it?"

She hesitated. "At the time, it was better than the alternative."

His jaw tightened and he squinted faintly at the ceiling, as if in pain, rubbing the back of his neck.

She bit her lip. "I… I don't want there to be a rift between us, either." He looked at her, meeting her gaze. "It's more important to me now than it was then."

His forehead creased. "What's changed?"

_Am I really going to tell him this? _she asked herself, shutting her eyes briefly. Her subconscious was silent for once, having no guidance on this matter. _If I do, there's no going back. I am in this relationship, to at least try to repair it. _

Nothing in her objected. Feeling decidedly more confident in her decision, she opened her eyes and slowly placed a hand on her stomach, deliberately flattening the material of her top against her baby bump. "Well… I'm pregnant. And… I'm keeping it."

For once, her father had nothing to say. His brown eyes were fixated on her stomach as though they had been glued there.

She hesitated. "Well? What are you thinking?"

His gaze rose to meet her eyes. "You're pregnant?" he whispered, barely audible. "How long?"

"About 14 weeks," she told him. "Nearly 15. I found out when I was eight weeks along. It's Percy's. We – we decided to keep it."

"Keep it?" he asked, blinking rapidly.

"Well – keep _them_, I suppose," Annabeth amended quietly, correcting herself. "We're having twins."

"Twins?" he repeated, looking stunned.

"Twins," she confirmed. She swallowed. "I know you probably don't approve, but I've thought a lot about this – I didn't make the decision to keep them lightly. I never considered abortion – but I briefly considered adoption."

He blinked again. Something inside of her hardened at the thought of giving them up and she raised her chin. "But I just couldn't do it. They're part me and – and part Percy. It would be wrong. It would _feel _wrong, giving up my children. So, we're going to be parents." When he didn't say anything, she continued, babbling slightly. "I know we're young. Believe me, I know. But we're ready and – yes, we're nervous, but we're excited. _I'm _excited. I can't wait to meet them." A soft smile curved her lips and she pressed her hand more firmly into her stomach. "I know I can do this."

He gazed at her, not saying anything. Finally, he exhaled. "You're right, I – I wouldn't have chosen this path for you. But I suppose… life isn't always the way any of us plan it to be. And who knows? This might be good for you." His expression softened. "It will _be _good for you." He paused. "I'm happy for you, Annie. I mean it."

She smiled – a real, genuine smile. Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked rapidly. "Thank you." She hesitated, then added quietly, "Dad."

His eyes widened slightly, then turned hesitant. "I think… Granddad sounds better. It has a nice ring to it."

Her smile widened, her heart swelling cautiously. "I think so, too."

Silence fell in the hallway. "So… contact?"

"Baby steps," she confirmed. "We'll take it slow."

His smile grew. "Thank you, Annie." He pursed his lips, then added, "Percy seems like a nice guy, too."

"He is," she assured him, nodding. "He's the best." A gentle smile curved her lips at the thought of her boyfriend and father of their twins.

"So… coffee? Should we join those two, lest they forget about us?" Dr. Chase asked, tilting his head to gaze at her warily.

Thinking it over, she replied, "Coffee sounds great." As they began walking slowly down the hallway, Annabeth added, "Though I think I'll stick to juice."

"Sounds like a plan," her father replied.

The two smiled at each other cautiously and Annabeth felt a weight lift off of her shoulders, one she hadn't truly noticed until it was gone.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! It's so amazing reading what you think of my story and knowing that you're loving it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

**Make sure, no matter what happens, that you keep writing. Writing as a passion is just as important as writing for fun – we all need a bit of both in our lives :) **

**On that note, I want you to read this chapter and then write me a PM describing how writing got you over hardships in your life. No specifics, please (again, it's unnecessary), but just describe how writing helped you recover from a tough spot in your life. **

**Anyway, in the last chapter, Annabeth had just given her testimonial and she'd started to repair her relationship with her dad. This is an especially long chapter, just because I kept on writing :D **

**As some pointed out, I haven't really gone into depth on Percy's background, but don't worry – I promise I will. **

**You know the drill: please read, review, favourite and follow!**

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth sat in the waiting room, flicking aimlessly through a magazine as she waited for Dr. Nathans, one hand resting gently on her rounded belly.

She'd scheduled the antenatal appointment after listening to a voicemail from the office: apparently once clients hit eighteen weeks, the gynaecologist met with them to check on their progress and do another ultrasound.

Her mind was barely focused on the magazine she was supposedly reading; instead, she was recalling the phone calls she'd had so far with her father.

They'd started off slowly – baby steps, like they'd agreed. The first phone call had consisted of conversation about her life with Percy – he'd asked questions about the restaurant, what Percy was like, how they'd met. It had been surprisingly civil, but hadn't she been expecting that? They had agreed to try and repair their relationship, hadn't they? Civility between them should not come as a surprise and yet, it did.

_Old habits die hard, I suppose_, she thought, flicking another page over.

"Ms. Chase?" She glanced up; Dr. Nathans was standing in the entrance to the hallway. "Come on through."

* * *

"So, we're just going to do another general ultrasound, okay?" she told Annabeth, smiling. "See what your twins look like now."

"Okay," Annabeth said, apprehensively. She pulled up the shirt she was wearing, so the doctor could spread gel on her stomach. It was a blue one of Percy's – she felt like she was being swallowed up when she wore it, but she couldn't wear her T-shirts anymore. Not that she minded. Much.

Her stomach looked like a small balloon now and Annabeth couldn't help biting her lip as the doctor spread the cool gel over her skin. She was ballooning outwards… and it was only going to enlarge from here on out, until she exploded. She cringed inwardly at the thought.

_Am I ready to be a mother? _she asked herself. _To twins? _

_Maybe you should have thought of that four months ago_, her subconscious told her, snippily. Oh, goody; she'd woken up again.

She pushed the thought aside and focused on the ultrasound, trying to ignore her uneasy feelings. But as the doctor used the probe to search for her twins, she couldn't help feeling resent and guilt spawn inside of her. Percy was so happy about the twins and he kept telling her how much he thought of her and he would definitely support her – but it was hard to listen to him spout all of that and not think, _It's easy for you to say_.

Because Percy wasn't the one who was going to have to push two humans out of his body, was he? Annabeth had seen the videos and received the 'talk', but she couldn't wrap her mind around how that was going to work. She'd seen babies before: there was no way that _two _of those were going to…

"There. Look at that," the doctor said, triumphantly, freezing the screen. Annabeth glanced up, momentarily distracted from her confused thoughts.

On the screen were two fuzzy grey shapes, which looked to be around the sizes of large eggplants.

"Right there, that's a hand," Dr. Nathans said, pointing to a small, slightly rounded shape at the end of one of the eggplants. "And that one at the top, that's a head, I'm pretty sure."

All her earlier thoughts disappearing, Annabeth gazed at the screen, fascinated. Her concern lingered at the back of her mind, but she pushed it down, allowing herself to marvel at the two human beings growing inside of her.

"We can find out the gender, if you'd like," Dr. Nathans said softly.

Annabeth glanced at her sharply, her eyes widening. "Really?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "We usually try to discover the sex at around eighteen weeks. That's usually when it's quite obvious. Some of my colleagues would simply tell you, but I've had couples who want to wait until their babies are born to find out and I can respect that. I did the same with one of my girls. But it's up to you."

Annabeth's mind whirled. She hadn't fully grasped the fact that she was possibly having a boy/boy combination, or girl/boy combination, or even a girl/girl combination… Her mind had been pretty taken up by the idea of even having _twins _in the first place.

A picture shoved its way into her mind, of herself, normal-sized again, lying on a hospital bed and cradling a baby boy, Percy sitting in a chair by her side, cradling their daughter. She swallowed, hard.

"I want to find out when they're born," she told the doctor, who smiled and nodded understandingly.

"That's fine, but just so you know, we can find out any time from here on out," she told her reassuringly. "Just say the word and it can be done."

Annabeth nodded. "Can I have a picture? Just to show Percy?"

The doctor smiled. "Sure. I'll print one for you." Dr. Nathans handed her a paper towel to wipe the gel off. A moment later, the picture was printed and Annabeth was standing next to the table, shirt back over her stomach.

"Ms. Chase, do you have any female relatives?" the doctor asked suddenly, as she showed her to the door.

"N–well, yes, actually," Annabeth amended. "My stepmother. Why?"

"Does she have any children of her own?"

"My half-brothers, Matthew and Bobby," Annabeth replied, slightly puzzled. "They're twins."

"You may want to schedule a time to meet with her and discuss your pregnancy," the doctor suggested, gently. "It's a good thing that you have Percy and that he's so supportive, but sometimes it's also good to talk things over with another mother. Maybe get a similar perspective? If she's had twins, that's even better. It will really give you a better idea of what's going to happen."

Annabeth nodded slowly, biting her lip. "I'll think about it."

"All right, then," Dr. Nathans nodded. She handed her the ultrasound photo. "I'll schedule another appointment for you at twenty weeks."

Annabeth smiled at her, they shook hands, then she left the room, deep in thought.

* * *

"So are you going to call her?" Percy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at the ultrasound photo Annabeth had just given him. She lay on the other side, one hand placed gently on her stomach, staring at the ceiling, having just told him about Dr. Nathans' suggestion.

"Yes? No? I don't know. Our relationship's so complicated. Especially with her being my stepmother and – we're not particularly close. I don't think she ever really liked me."

Percy placed the photo on the bedside table and lay facing her, his arm under his head. "Why did you think that?"

Annabeth turned her head to look at him, her forehead creased. "She never really took the time to know me, you know? She married my dad, then she had Matthew and Bobby… And then all her time was taken up with them. I was the stepdaughter, just part of the package deal that came with marrying my dad. I don't know if I should talk to her. Would it be weird?"

Percy twisted his lips to the side. "Things are only weird if you make them weird," he told her. She laughed softly.

"That is the biggest cop-out," she told him, shaking her head.

He reached out and placed a hand on her stomach, warmth from his palm dissolving into her skin. "I think you should."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think that her being a mother and you being a mother-to-be… It might bring you closer. Give you something in common." He shook his head. "I don't know. It's up to you."

She twisted her lips to the side, thinking. Finally, she shook her head. "I don't know yet. I'll let you know if I do decide to contact her, though." Percy nodded, leaning over to kiss her sweetly on the lips. She closed her eyes, reaching up to grip the back of his neck, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss.

Finally, she pulled away, needing air. "I love you," she told him quietly, without preamble. "But I'm scared."

He hovered above her, his sea-green eyes soft. "I know. I'm scared, too."

"But you've been so happy…" she trailed off as he shook his head.

"And so have you," he reminded her gently. "But I'm still scared. Of course I am. Of course you're scared. It's normal. We're about to be _parents_, Wise Girl. Anyone in our position would be afraid. It's natural."

She looked down. "I am happy. I am. Really. But I went in there today and… I freaked. For a few minutes, it really hit me what was happening." She shut her eyes and said, almost choking on the words, "I'm nearly nineteen, Percy. I'm only nearly nineteen years old. And I'm happy, but…" Tears pricked her eyes. "It's just a lot."

He lay back down next to her and reached out to stroke her face, tucking loose blonde strands behind her ear. "It is. It is a lot," he said quietly. "I know. It's not something that's easy to do. You've been so strong, Wise Girl. I'm a little bit in awe of you, actually. I love you so much for the way you've handled this. But you don't have to pretend to be happy all the time. You can tell me how you feel. We can be scared together."

Annabeth gazed at him and said, almost inaudibly, "What did I do to deserve you?"

He smiled faintly and cupped her cheek, his sea-green eyes serious. "That's a question I've been asking myself about you."

She leant forwards and kissed him on the lips, tasting blue candy. "I love you."

"I love you too," Percy whispered. He reached out and drew her close to him, cradling her body with his. She closed her eyes as he began stroking her arm soothingly. "Go to sleep, Annabeth."

She smiled faintly. "'Night, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth felt him smile behind her. "'Night, Wise Girl."

She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Annabeth sat at the table upstairs, staring at the phone.

She could hear sounds from the restaurant drifting upstairs: the clinking of cutlery, high and low voices talking, laughter, the _ping _of the cash register and the hiss of steam from the various pans in the kitchen.

Percy had refused her offers of help in the restaurant that day. He hadn't needed to say it was because of the pregnancy – Annabeth had just known. Despite her irritation at being treated like an invalid, she hadn't pressed the point much. She had a bigger decision to make.

She continued staring at the phone. Dr. Nathans had been right: she did have questions. Hundreds of them. So many that she was actually feeling overwhelmed. And with every day that passed, she only felt the questions multiply. Sometimes she worried that they weren't the right type of questions to be asking. She knew nothing about taking care of children, let alone newborns. What if, in asking the wrong question, she missed some vital piece of information that was crucial to becoming a mother?

Finally, she reached out and picked up the phone. Dialling the familiar number, she pressed the phone to her ear, one hand resting on her stomach as she gazed at it, lost in thought.

"Hello?"

Annabeth started, her eyes darting up. "Um – Dad?" She'd only starting calling him 'Dad' again recently; the sensation felt strange, like smiling had felt after so many years of anger and suppressed emotion.

"Annabeth?" He sounded surprised. No wonder; they'd agreed on baby steps and had already had a phone call that week. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing is," she replied, faltering a little. "Wrong, I mean. Nothing's wrong. I just – um, is – is Eva there?"

"Yeah, she is," he answered, still sounding surprised. "Hang on a second." She heard muffled noises and then silence.

"Hello?" her stepmother asked.

"Hi, um, it's Annabeth," she said, awkwardly. "I was wondering – would you want to go shopping sometime today with me?"

"Annabeth?" Eva repeated, her tone faintly startled. "Shopping today?"

"Um, yes," Annabeth said, biting her lip. "Unless, you're busy…? That's okay, if you can't, I just thought–"

"No, no, today's fine," Eva interrupted, calmly. "What did you need to shop for?"

Annabeth had already thought this part out. "Well, I thought I might need some maternity clothes," she said, awkwardly, some part of her cringing at the thought of actually having to buy them.

"Yeah, sure, I'll shop with you," Eva replied. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, uh – that would be great," Annabeth responded, hearing surprise colour her own tone. _She said yes? _"Um – can you pick me up in half an hour?"

"No problem," Eva replied, steadily. "See you then."

"Yeah, see you then," Annabeth repeated. The line went dead and she took the phone from her ear, staring at it in amazement.

* * *

"How about this one?" Eva asked, holding up a long T-shirt with_ Mommy is Always Right _written on it.

Annabeth shook her head, grinning reluctantly. "No, I don't think so." She glanced at the bag hanging off her arm, which already held two pairs of stretchy leggings and two cami tops, all of which Eva said were 'essential' during pregnancy.

"Okay, then you'll definitely need this," Eva told her, taking a folded cardigan off of a shelf. She held it up in front of her. It was long, black and made of stretch cotton. "When you get cold, these are the best."

Annabeth simply held out the bag. "Drop it in." Eva did so and turned back to the rack.

Annabeth bit her lip. They'd been there for twenty minutes and so far, she hadn't managed to muster the courage to ask her what she so desperately needed to.

_Come on, don't be a coward_, her subconscious encouraged her. _Before you know it, you'll have bought out the store and then you'll have missed your chance._

She took a deep breath. "Eva?"

"Yeah?" Eva turned her, a few pairs of maternity jeans slung over her arm.

"Can I ask you something?" She bit her lip, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Eva's brown eyes gazed at her attentively and – if Annabeth didn't know any better – looked a bit concerned. She tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

She swallowed, hard and before she knew it, her biggest fear had tumbled past her lips. "Does it hurt?"

Eva pursed her lips and looked at Annabeth in that same concerned way. It wasn't the same as Percy's concerned look – this felt deeper than that. It felt almost… motherly.

"Come on," Eva told her gently. "We'll buy these, then go sit down."

After they'd purchased the maternity wear in the bag, Eva led Annabeth out and down through the shopping centre to the food court. They sat at a table on the outer edges, away from all the noise.

"What are you worried about?" Eva asked, leaning forward.

"I'm worried it's going to hurt," she blurted out, without thinking about it. This was no time to be picky about what she said. "I'm worried I'm going to be a terrible mother. I'm worried that this is the end of my life, centred on _myself_. I'm worried that from here on out, I'm going to be just a mother. And I'm worried…" She stopped, hesitating.

"Yes?" Eva pressed gently.

"I'm worried Percy's just with me because I'm pregnant," she whispered, voicing the worst fear. The potential pain was high on her list of fears – but Percy being with her out of obligation was even more so. "What if he doesn't love me? What if he feels _forced _to be with me?"

Eva pursed her lips. "Okay. So, let's address the first of these," she began, staring at Annabeth seriously. "The pain. Are you really worried about it?"

Annabeth nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. "Is that stupid?"

"No, it's not," she assured her. "Trust me, the whole time I was pregnant with Matthew and Bobby, I was terrified. Of the pain, of the possibility of losing them." She paused. "Did your father ever tell you that I had a miscarriage in my previous marriage?"

Annabeth started, staring at her in astonishment. "No. He didn't." She hesitated. "Is that why your marriage broke up?"

"Yes," Eva stated bluntly. "There was too much sadness, too much lost opportunity, for us to be together any longer. He couldn't handle it, the emotion, the loss, none of it. I was a wreck; I couldn't move past it. We had no choice – our situation was making each of our lives miserable. So we divorced."

"I – I'm so sorry," Annabeth murmured, feeling her hand twitch, as though to cover her stomach protectively.

Eva nodded, her gaze distant. Then she softened. "Then I met Frederick. And he had you already. And you were beautiful, Annabeth – even though you weren't biologically mine, I felt like you were. But then I got pregnant – it was only about a year after the wedding. Not even, I don't think. Then we found out we were having twin boys and I was thrilled – but so, so scared. I was terrified of losing them, like I'd lost my first baby." She swallowed and looked directly at Annabeth. "I'm sorry if I was – not as close to you, that first year, or after the twins were born. I just had to focus all my energy on them. I didn't have a choice. I felt like if I didn't and they died, it would be my fault."

Annabeth nodded, at a loss for words. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't know any of that. I just thought you hated me."

Eva looked shocked, her brown eyes sad. "I'm not surprised that you thought that, but – I never hated you. Quite the contrary, actually."

Annabeth nodded, thinking over this new information.

"So, in answer to your question about the pain," Eva began, breaking through her thoughts. "I rambled a bit, but the physical pain is unlike any you'll feel in your life. Ever." Annabeth went pale and Eva put out a hand, her eyes reassuring. "Oh, it's worth it, trust me. But when men say they're dying, when they've got the flu?" She laughed. "Oh, honey. So much worse."

Annabeth laughed slightly, but the bigger part of her mind was freaking out.

_Oh, my God… Oh, my God… Oh, holy crap… Oh, my God…_

"Annabeth?" Eva asked, breaking through her thoughts again. "Did you have anything else you were worried about?"

Annabeth stared at her for a minute, then remembered her earlier questions. Shaking her head slightly, she took a deep breath. "Um, yeah…" She hesitated, then said quietly, "Am I a bad mother if I'm not loving the fact that I'm pregnant?"

Eva shook her head. "You're only eighteen, Annabeth. No one expects you to be loving every minute of an unplanned pregnancy."

"I'm scared," she said quietly. "I told Percy that I was and he told me we can be scared together, but even with his support, I'm terrified and I feel so alone."

_I sound pitiful_, she thought, shutting her eyes. _But it's true. _

"I know," Eva said gently. Annabeth opened her eyes to gaze at her stepmother. "Having a baby is something that only a woman can do and because of that, it's a very lonesome experience. Of course it's a happy one as well; you're bringing new life into this world, you're having something that's part him and part you. It's wonderful. But only part of that is wonderful – all that other Hallmark card nonsense is just a bunch of rubbishy sayings." She paused, taking a breath. "It's fine to be scared, is what I'm trying to say. Completely natural. God knows I was. And if I can give you one piece of wisdom, from one mother of twins to a twins-mother-to-be?"

Annabeth nodded, mutely and Eva's gaze softened. She reached out to clasp Annabeth's hand. "You'll love them when they're born," she said quietly. "Trust me on this. You will. You won't be able to help it. And those fears you mentioned before, about not having your own life? You'll work it out, Annabeth. I have complete faith in you. If you want a life, whether that be a career and a family, or just being a mother, I know you'll achieve it." She reached up to tap on the side of Annabeth's head. "You're smarter than any of them. Believe that."

Annabeth exhaled quietly and smiled at her stepmother. "Thank you."

Eva smiled. "You're very welcome. You'll do great. I know it." She leaned back in her seat, releasing Annabeth's hand. "Now, should we go get some more maternity clothes? Or is it time to visit that chocolate shop I know you've been dying to go to?"

Annabeth laughed. And as they stood up from their table, she felt yet another weight lift off of her shoulders.

* * *

When she got home, the sun was just starting to set. Percy was upstairs in the apartment, watching _The Concierge_. She glanced towards the stove and saw spaghetti sauce simmering in a pot.

"Hey," she said softly, shutting the door behind her. He glanced up and smiled.  
"Hey," he replied, as she made her way to the couch. "How'd it go?"

She nodded slowly. "I think it went well. Really well."

His smile widened. "That's great, Wise Girl." He scooted over, allowing her to flop down onto the couch, leaning carefully against Percy.

After a few peaceful moments of watching Michael J. Fox outwit all of the other concierges in a quick battle for tickets, Annabeth turned to Percy, who was playing with her hair. "What's your family like?"

"They're pretty cool," he replied, softly, his eyes on the TV as he continued to play with her hair. "My mom's a high school English teacher. She got her degree and now she teaches and writes books in her spare time. She's published two, I think. She's working on her third one now."

"Wow," Annabeth whispered, impressed. "That's cool."

"Yeah," Percy continued. She shut her eyes as he continued, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair. "She's really nice too. I reckon you'll love her."

"Yeah?" Annabeth smiled, keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah," Percy replied. She could hear a smile in his voice as well.

"What about your dad?"

His fingers paused for a second. "He – left, before I was born. Mom didn't tell him she was pregnant, so he never knew. They broke up. She had me. That's about it." He hesitated, his fingers resuming their rhythm. "Apparently I look a lot like him."

Annabeth felt pieces of her heart chipping away at this bit of past darkness he'd revealed. She'd always known Percy was a good man – the best man she'd ever met. But to have grown up without a father – and to have known he didn't know you existed… She felt her heart swell with love and break at the same time for him, this man who seemed to love so much and so easily, despite what had happened to him.

"Where does your mom live now?" she asked, quietly, changing the subject.

She felt Percy relax above her and felt her own tension ease in response. "Montauk. She lives in a beach house near the school where she and her husband teach. Paul's a great guy. They just had a baby girl. Natalie."

"That's awesome," Annabeth whispered.

"I go to theirs for Christmas sometimes," he told her. "You can come with me this year, if you want."

She opened her eyes and glanced up at him, smiling. "I'd love to."

He cupped her cheek. "It's a date," he said, grinning widely. She shook her head at his cheesiness and turned back to the movie.

A few minutes later, Percy poked her gently in the ribs. "Stop," Annabeth grumbled, shifting. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" He sounded confused.

Annabeth sighed, too tired to continue talking. "Never mind."

A few seconds later, it happened again, gentler this time, but on the right side of her stomach. "Percy," she complained, sitting up and frowning at him.

"What?" he protested.

"You keep poking me," she pointed out.

"I do not!"

"Well, who else would be poking me?" she asked, sardonically. Then she felt herself pale slightly as something dawned on her.

"What?" he asked, his sea-green eyes worried. "What's wrong?"

Slowly, she looked down to gaze at her stomach. "Percy," she whispered. "It wasn't you."

"I know," he began, ready to protest – until he paled, just like she had, when she'd put two and two together.

"It wasn't me either," she whispered, still gazing at her stomach. She got another poke that time, still gentle, but more forceful. More like… like someone had kicked her from the inside.

Percy reached out and placed a hand on her stomach, his eyes wide as the baby kicked again, more noticeable this time.

"Did you feel that?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied, amazed. "I did." They locked eyes and Percy leaned forward to cup her cheek in his hand. "That's our baby."

Annabeth felt another kick on her left side and, tears forming in her eyes, grasped Percy's hand and drew it down to her stomach. He stared at her as the twins both kicked again.

"Oh, my God," she murmured. She put her hands over her sides, feeling the babies kick from both the outside and the inside. "Hey there," she said softly. "I can feel you. You're kicking me."

Percy laughed softly as the twins kicked again. "This is amazing." He leant forward, his hands still on her stomach and kissed her gently.

* * *

Later that night, Annabeth lay in bed with Percy, her eyes closed.

It was dark outside and very late, but didn't care. They lay there together, their hands on her stomach, feeling their babies kick again and again.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! It's so amazing reading what you think of my story. Special thanks to these people: **

**Guest 1**

**JustAnAverageBookLover **

**Fratzy**

**PoppyOhare**

**EspeonAuraGirl55**

**Snoopycool01**

**CutieKitty114**

**Iannabitt**

**Guest Guy**

**I appreciate the feedback so much. It really means a lot to me that you guys like the story – I'm really enjoying writing it! Also, thank you to those who have shared their own stories with me and how writing has affected their lives. I know just how much writing can help, in a variety of ways: to convey emotions that you maybe can't express any other way, to have an outlet for frustrating events and emotions in your life and maybe just to exercise your creativity. **

**Anyway, in the last chapter, Annabeth visited Dr. Nathans and on her advice, began mending her relationship with her stepmother. Shortly after their shopping trip together, she and Percy feel their twins kick for the first time. In this chapter, we'll be seeing a _lot _more of Percy's family. No spoilers – just read ahead! :D **

**Anyway, in keeping with the theme of this chapter, I want you to read and then send me a PM telling me what your family's like and where you think you got your love of/passion for writing from. Again, just keep it simple and non-specific. **

**So, please: read, review, favourite and follow!**

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand as they passed the sign for Montauk. He glanced over at her reassuringly, one hand on the steering wheel.

"Don't worry, they'll love you. Like I do." He smiled gently at her.

She gave him a weak smile in return. The sentiment was sweet, but she doubted sentiment would help her win over his family. What if they hated her? What if they thought Percy had made a mistake in choosing her as his girlfriend? What if they disliked the fact that she was pregnant and unmarried?

Unconsciously, her hand flexed protectively over her stomach, now unable to be hidden. _25-week mark_, she told herself. _Only fifteen to go. _

"Tell me about your family again," she said abruptly, interrupting her flow of useless thoughts. She barely knew his family – making assumptions about what they'd think of her based on what little she knew of them was unhelpful, to say the least.

"Annabeth, they'll love you," Percy insisted. When she didn't reply, just looked at him expectantly, he just shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "Mum is a high school teacher. English, mainly. She writes novels in her spare time."

"Her name's Sally, right?" Annabeth interjected. "Sally Jackson?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Paul's surname is Blofis, but she didn't want to change it and Paul respected her wishes. He's a pretty decent guy." He was smiling, but his expression clouded momentarily. Before she could ask about it, his face cleared. She frowned slightly, but decided to ignore it.

"Paul's a high school teacher too, right?" she asked instead.

"Yeah, he is," Percy nodded. "English."

"And how old's Natalie?" Annabeth asked, raising one eyebrow.

Percy made a face. "Okay, fine, she wasn't _just _born, but come on – five years is not that long ago!"

"It is to a five-year-old," Annabeth pointed out, laughing. "I can't believe you forgot the age of your half-sister."

"I didn't _forget_," Percy protested. "I may have exaggerated her youth a little, that's all."

She grinned. "That's okay, Seaweed Brain – if she's five, she already knows you're pretty dumb."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Nuh-uh," he objected, sounding about three. "She thinks I'm an awesome older brother."

Annabeth shook her head, smiling and glanced out of the window. They passed a sign that stated: _Montauk, 1 mile ahead_.

Percy must have felt her tense, because he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You'll be fine. My mum will love you. Trust me."

She smiled tightly, butterflies swooping in her stomach.

* * *

They pulled up outside of the beach house ten minutes later. Percy cut the engine and got out of the car as Annabeth bit her lip, gazing at the two-storey beach house in front of them.

The siding was a washed pale blue colour, with white driftwood frames for the doors and windows. The porch and steps were a whitewashed wood. The entire house looked so peaceful that Annabeth felt almost afraid of bringing their own drama into it – as if the overall serenity of the house would be spoiled.

A cool breeze entered the car as her door opened. Percy stood there, their bags sitting on the sandy grass. "Come on," he said gently. "They won't bite."

"Are you sure about that?" she muttered, getting out of the car.

"Well, last time I checked, they didn't have fangs, so yes," Percy answered dryly, picking up the bags.

They made their way up the sand dune towards the house. Annabeth kicked the sand off of her sneakers before she began climbing the stairs; Percy raised an eyebrow and looked amused.

"I didn't want to trek sand all over their porch," Annabeth muttered, continuing up the stairs. She heard Percy give an amused huff behind her, then follow her up the steps.

He placed the bags on the porch and knocked on the front door, which was the same washed pale blue as the siding. She twisted her hands nervously. He glanced at her and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry; Mum's the nicest person in the world, trust me. They'll love you."

By this time, she was too nervous to speak, so instead she gave a stiff nod.

The door opened and a brown-haired woman stood in the doorway, glancing behind her as she called out, "Paul, don't take the turkey out yet!" She turned towards them, muttering, "Men, I swear…"

"Men are hopeless, right, Mum?" Percy asked sardonically. The woman looked up properly and took them in, her eyes widening as she grinned and lunged at Percy, wrapping him in a hug.

"You weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow!" she cried, still smiling. "Why didn't you call ahead and let your poor mother know?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Percy told her, gently pulling out of her embrace. He put an arm around Annabeth's shoulders, pulling her close into him. Annabeth smiled tentatively as his mother's gaze moved from him to her. "Mum, this is Annabeth Chase. My girlfriend."

A moment passed and Annabeth felt Sally assessing her silently. Then her mouth widened into a warm smile and she moved forward to enfold Annabeth in a hug. "It's so nice to meet you," she told her, kindly, once they had broken apart. "I'm sorry that Percy hasn't told me much about you," she continued, shooting a glare at her son, who grinned sheepishly back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth replied, stammering slightly.

"No way," Sally replied, making a face. "It's Sally. 'Ms. Jackson' makes me feel old."

Annabeth bit her lip, feeling a grin creeping onto her face. "Okay, Sally."

"Much better," Sally approved. "Come on in, you two. Percy, get the bags."

"Why is it me who gets the bags?" Percy complained, bending to pick them up anyway.

"Because you're the son and I'm the mother and I said so," Sally retorted.

"You know, that answer worked when I was, like, eight," Percy muttered. "I'm twenty now."

"Nearly twenty-one," Sally corrected. "_Definitely _old enough to get the bags."

"Yep, walked right into that one," Percy said, rolling his eyes. Sally swatted him on the back of the head as he mock-staggered past them, one bag in each hand. Annabeth smiled at the familial atmosphere, as Sally took her hand and said warmly, "Come on, it's getting colder out here."

As they entered the small front room, Annabeth took in their surroundings while Percy tried to get through the entryway with the bags. The floorboards were a pale brown wood and complemented the walls nicely, which had been whitewashed to match the driftwood door and window frames. A small mirror hung on the wall opposite the door, so Annabeth could see her tense-looking face as soon as she glanced up. Photo frames had been hung above and placed on top of a small wooden dresser, which had been placed just inside the door.

Taking off her jacket, she hung it on the coatrack and approached the photos, peering at them with interest. She smiled at a pale blue frame, which held a photo of Percy as a newborn, squinting his eyes at the camera. Another frame was a photo of a kind-looking man with salt-and-pepper hair – whom she assumed to be Paul – and Sally together. The one next to that held a photo of the three of them. Paul was smiling gently; Sally looked as though she were glowing from the inside; Percy was grinning, one hand in his jeans pocket. In Sally's arms was a little pink bundle.

Annabeth gazed at the photo, staring at Sally with the little bundle in her arms, her face shining with love.

"That's me," a little voice observed. Annabeth jumped and looked down to see a wide-eyed, thoughtful-looking, brown-haired little girl gazing back at her.

"That's you?" she asked, uncomprehendingly.

The little girl nodded. "Yup. Who are you?"

Before she could answer, Annabeth heard Percy roar from the next room, "Where's my Cookie Monster?"

The little girl's brown eyes went wide and she darted to hide behind Annabeth. Percy came stomping into the room, mock-glaring, with his hands curled over to imitate claws. The little girl behind Annabeth began giggling quietly and Annabeth felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth.

"Where's my Cookie Monster?" Percy roared again. He stomped over to check behind the dresser, then mock-growled and checked in the other corners of the room. The little girl's giggles grew louder as Percy continued to search. Finally, he stomped over to Annabeth, winked at her and said loudly, "I found the Cookie Monster!"

The little girl darted out from behind Annabeth, attempting to run, but Percy caught her up easily and tickled her mercilessly.

"Stop it!" she squealed, giggling. "Stop it!"

Percy eventually stopped tickling her enough to bend down and let her climb on his back. With the little girl's arms linked around his neck, he approached Annabeth and told her, his sea-green eyes twinkling, "Natty, meet Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my little sister, Natalie."

"You pretty," the little girl observed, solemnly. Annabeth smiled.

"Thank you," she said, matching her solemn tone. "You are too."

Natalie beamed, then poked Percy in the cheek. He winced. "Is she your _giiiiiirl_-friend?"

"Yes," Percy replied, reaching back to tickle her. She grinned, dodging him easily, then leant into him and whispered loudly, "Does she know how to play Princesses?"

"I don't know," Percy whispered loudly back. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Annabeth," Natalie asked, her childish soprano sounding extremely innocent to Annabeth. "Do you know how to play Princesses?"

She looked at Percy, who shrugged, smiling. "No, but I learn fast," Annabeth replied, giving the little girl a smile.

Natalie hit Percy on the shoulder and Percy obligingly let her down. Natalie ran over to Annabeth and grabbed her hand. When Annabeth didn't move and glanced at Percy, who was grinning, Natalie grew impatient. "Come on!"

Annabeth laughed and allowed herself to be led into the living room, Percy following closely behind.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of playing Princesses in the living room – which was the same design and just as simply decorated as the front room – Annabeth got up, much to Natalie's dismay, to help Sally finish dinner. Paul had been banished outside to "mess around in the garden", as Sally put it, just to get him out of the kitchen.

When Percy had introduced her to his stepfather, Paul had grinned, shaken Annabeth's hand and asked her, teasingly, whether Percy really was an idiot all of the time. After a few more minutes of relaxed teasing between the stepfather and stepson, Annabeth had had to admit that Percy was right: Paul was a pretty decent guy.

She blinked back to the present when she felt something latch onto her hand. Natalie was hanging onto Annabeth's hand, determinedly preventing her from leaving, when Annabeth leant down and whispered loudly, "I think Percy wants to play Princesses."

Natalie blinked at her with wide brown eyes, then turned, with a positively evil expression on her childish face, to grin at Percy. Annabeth almost laughed – Natalie's resemblance to Percy, despite their unalike physical appearance, was suddenly obvious.

Percy, on the other hand, had the look of a deer in the headlights. She gently unattached Natalie's hand from her arm and walked over to Percy, whispering, "Just pretend the tiara is a baseball cap, if it makes you feel more manly."

"Manly is my middle name, after all," Percy joked, as Natalie got up from the floor, ran over to him and began pulling his arm, crying, "Princess Percy! Princess Percy!"

"Now _that's _not something you hear every day," Annabeth teased, walking over to the kitchen door. Pushing it open, she entered the room just as Percy cried out, "No makeup! No one said anything about makeup!"

Sally cracked up laughing as Annabeth shut the door behind her.

"Is she really going to put makeup on him?" Annabeth asked, wondering briefly if she should have stayed and watched.

"No," Sally replied, grinning, adding spices to the stuffing she was making. "But she'll probably spend the next ten minutes chasing him around the house with the eye shadow brush."

Annabeth smirked and moved across to stand near the bench. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You can put that in the oven," Sally said, nodding towards a tray of apple pie. "I've already got the pumpkin pie and the turkey warming in the bottom one."

Carefully, Annabeth picked the tray up off the counter and bent down to open the top oven. Pushing it in gently, she shut the door.

"15 minutes at 425 degrees Fahrenheit," Sally advised. "Then, when the timer goes off, we'll change it to 350, for another thirty minutes or so."

Having set the timer, Annabeth stood, brushing her hands off on her jeans.

"So, Annabeth," Sally continued, conversationally, picking up the bowl of stuffing and putting it aside. "As is typical of my son, Percy's told me almost nothing about you. How did you two meet?"

Annabeth swallowed, hard. Question time. _Come on, relax_, her subconscious urged her. _You can't say you weren't expecting this. _"Well, we met outside his restaurant. I was, um, running and we accidentally crashed into each other."

"Meet-cute," Sally declared.

Annabeth frowned. "What?"

"In a book or film, if a future romantic couple meets in a way that is considered adorable, entertaining or funny, it's called a meet-cute," Sally explained. "As an English teacher and a writer, I have to use the proper terminology." She grinned.

Annabeth relaxed. "Yeah, well, the throbbing pain in my head when I woke up an hour later was _not_ cute, believe me."

"You passed out?" Sally asked, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows. She bent down to check the oven, then stood back up, looking confused and a little concerned. "Where did you wake up? At home?"

"No," Annabeth said hurriedly, her subconscious adding privately, _Oh, God, no_. "Percy, um, took me up to his apartment to his couch, to – well, to keep an eye on me, I guess."

Sally smiled. "_That _is definitely a meet-cute. So did you two start dating then, or after a while?"

"After a while," Annabeth confirmed. She took a deep breath and blurted out, "I, um, I'd actually been living with someone else, but then I broke up with him and, um – he didn't like that, so I left."

Sally tilted her head, looking confused and concerned again. Annabeth recalled the expression from her shopping trip with Eva. _Note to self: if I am to be a mother, I have to master that look_, she told herself.

"You were living with someone?" Sally asked. "A boyfriend?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied, nodding.

Sally bit her lip, frowning slightly. "Was he violent?"

_Tell the truth. _"Yes." At Sally's uneasy expression, Annabeth hurried to add, "I know you might be worried about that, but really, it's all in the past. Tony – um, I mean, my ex, Tony – he _was _violent, but I swear, Percy's been amazing–"

"It's okay," Sally interrupted, her face softening. "I trust you. And Percy. I know, maybe better than some, that none of that violence was your fault."

Annabeth stared at her.

"Before Paul, I was married to a man called Gabe Ugliano," Sally told her. "I married him so that Percy could go to a good school and so that I would have another adult around to help me look after him. I worked in a candy store at the time and my hours were terrible." Sally sighed. "But I realised after a short time that Gabe was not the sort of man any woman would want to marry. He verbally and physically abused Percy, he was filthy, unemployed, unkempt, he frequently used coarse language, he gambled, drank… Needless to say, I regretted my actions almost immediately. But I had Percy to look after. I did not want Gabe, but I needed him." She took a deep breath. "Then, one day, he hit me."

Annabeth remained silent, as Sally stared past her, recalling the memory.

"He hit me and he'd already hit Percy and I knew that no matter what I had to do to keep us afloat, I would do it, because Gabe was ruining both of our lives," she stated flatly. "I divorced him, got a second job and met Paul about two years later. We had Natalie about nine months after our wedding. Six years after the divorce, Percy graduated from high school. He'd worked part-time all through school, saving, so he attended the local college and got a Diploma in business, then opened his restaurant not long after that." Her expression softened. "I am so proud of him."

"I am, too," Annabeth said, quietly.

Sally smiled at her. "I know. And I know that you're feeling exactly what I was feeling all those years ago, when I found out I was pregnant with my son."

Annabeth froze, but not out of fear – out of shock. She already knew she liked and trusted Sally and that Sally trusted and liked her, but she hadn't expected to have her pregnancy thrown into conversation like that. "I'm so–"

"Don't apologise," Sally interrupted. "I'm not mad, or miserable, or even upset. Honestly, when he arrived, Percy was the most wonderful thing, apart from Paul and Natalie, that had ever happened to me. I know you two will make great parents, despite your ages." She bit her lip. "I felt that you were pregnant when I hugged you earlier and in truth, I actually asked you in here so I could ask you something else, that I wished someone had asked me when I was younger."

Annabeth waited, holding her breath.

"How are you feeling?"

She released her breath, exhaling through her nose. "Truthfully?"

Sally nodded.

"I'm terrified," Annabeth admitted. "I don't know if I'm going to be a good mother. And this might sound terrible, but I don't even know if I love my own children."

"Children?" Sally's eyes went wide.

_Oops. _Annabeth winced slightly, then clarified, "Yeah, um, we're having twins."

Sally stared at her in amazement, her blue eyes warm. "Twins?"

"Twins," Annabeth nodded.

"Two children…" Sally said softly. "Wow." She looked at Annabeth. "When are you due?"

"I'm at twenty-five weeks now," Annabeth told her. "Fifteen weeks to go." Doing some quick calculations in her head – and trying not to panic at how close it was – she said slowly, "I think I'm due… around March? Maybe the 18th or the 20th? Somewhere around there."

Sally nodded slowly. Then her expression became more serious. "Annabeth, I know you're young to be experiencing this. But I promise you, nothing that is bad – or _seems _bad – lasts forever. I mean, when I married Gabe I thought my life was over. I thought I'd locked myself and Percy into a situation we couldn't escape from. But now – now I have a career, a house, I have Paul, I have my son and my daughter. We're a family – and now you're becoming a part of our family, too. And so are your twins. I think, sometimes…" She hesitated. "Sometimes the bad has to happen in order for the good to occur."

Annabeth bit her lip. _Were _her twins bad? Well, they were unborn children – they couldn't possibly be bad. It was the timing of it and how young she was that was bothering her – that and whether she would be a good mother or not.

_Maybe Sally's right_, her subconscious said, hopefully. _The bad, then the good. That's how it goes in fairy tales. _

_This isn't a fairytale, _Annabeth thought firmly.

_But it could be,_ her subconscious pointed out.

Shaking her head to remove the confusing thoughts, Annabeth bent down to peer in the oven. "Sally? I think the turkey's ready."

* * *

Christmas dawned bright and early the next day.

They spent the whole morning exchanging and unwrapping presents, then ate Christmas lunch and took a walk along the beach. Paul was just as thrilled as Sally was about the imminent arrival of the twins and slowly, but surely, Annabeth could feel their excitement infecting her as well.

She'd spent so long fighting a losing battle against this pregnancy – maybe it was time to embrace the tide, instead of pushing it away.

They stayed for Boxing Day, spending it making hot chocolate and popcorn and laughing at Natalie chasing Percy around the house with harlot red lipstick. It was one of the most normal family moments Annabeth had ever experienced and as she laughed along with Paul and Sally, she felt a warmth spread through her heart and two tiny kicks in her belly, as though her twins were enjoying her happiness as well.

That afternoon, as Percy started up the car, Annabeth gazed out of the window, watching Paul slip an arm around Sally's shoulders as she held a beaming Natalie, who was waving excitedly.

Annabeth waved back at Natalie as Percy reached over to grasp her hand. She turned towards her boyfriend and smiled, placing her other hand on top of her stomach. As he placed his hand back on the steering wheel, she felt their twins kick inside of her.

She kept smiling.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys. **

**Thanks so much to all the people who have started following me or the story and those who reviewed – feedback is always appreciated :) **

**This chapter is a shorter one than usual. Most of the other chapters I've written have been long and full of family drama, Tony drama, relationship drama, twins drama – so I've decided to interject a shorter one for the moment. **

**I've addressed Annabeth's negative – sometimes positive – feelings about her pregnancy, but she hasn't had the chance to truly appreciate the fact that she's going to be a mum, since she's been worrying so much (which is totally realistic, to me). So, I'm going to do a few chapters on the fun/funny parts of pregnancy: cravings, names, etc. ****These will be just quick, fun snapshots into the Percabeth relationship.**

**If anyone knows someone who was pregnant, or who have experienced pregnancy cravings themselves, PM me or comment with the weirdest ones you can remember, just for fun. :D **

**So, sit back, relax and please: read, review, favourite and follow!**

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

_28 weeks… _

Annabeth sat in a corner of the restaurant, reading Betty Smith's _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_, one hand on her stomach. Far from concentrating on the life of Francie Nolan, instead, most of her mind was focused on counting the weeks she still had left to go.

_Twenty-eight weeks_, she finally summed up. _Twelve weeks to go. _A small part of her felt somewhat satisfied at the thought.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Percy complained as he set a bowl down in front of her. She blinked at the clatter it made, startled. She looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, confused. Then she glanced down at the bowl – pickles and vanilla ice cream, like she'd asked – and her expression cleared. "Oh. Awesome, thanks." Grabbing the spoon sticking out of the ice cream, she dug in.

Percy cringed. "Seriously? Of all the cravings you had to have, it was pickles and vanilla ice cream?"

"Hey, no insinuating that the pregnant girl is crazy!" Annabeth said indignantly, waving her spoon, her mouth full. She swallowed, appreciating the tangy-sweet flavour. "My cravings are _my _cravings, mister. Deal." Pursing her lips, she added, "And you _have _to try this combination – it's _amazing_."

Percy grimaced. "Thanks, but no thanks. Enjoy your – meal." Leaning in to kiss the top of her head, he walked back to the counter, where a couple of customers stood, waiting patiently to have their orders taken.

Happily, Annabeth dug in to her ice cream and pickles once more, committing herself to people-watching until it was finished.

* * *

_29 weeks…_

Annabeth lay on the couch, her head on a pillow and her legs curled up beneath her, as she sleepily watched Andie Anderson and Benjamin Barry fall in love on the screen. The sounds of late-night traffic drifted through the window from below. _Another week down_, she thought, feeling somewhat proud of herself. _Eleven left._

"Oh, come on," Percy complained, walking over and handing her a bowl. "You can't be serious with this one."

She glared at her boyfriend. "Percy, what did we talk about last week?" Annabeth asked, waving a piece of cannoli at him threateningly.

He sighed through his nose and grumbled, "No insinuating that the pregnant girl is crazy."

"Exactly," she said, somewhat mollified, as she dipped her cannoli into the mayonnaise on the side of the bowl.

Putting it inside her mouth and chewing, she deliberately looked at Percy, chewing as hard as she could, her eyebrows raised. He mock-grimaced and shook his head, leaning back against the couch. When she continued to look at him, he held up his hands in defence and said, innocently, "Hey, I'm saying nothing. I'm watching the movie."

Satisfied, Annabeth grinned at him and lay back down on the couch, her eyes following the characters on the screen as she continued to eat her mayonnaise-covered cannoli.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys. **

**Thanks so much to all the people who have started following me or the story and those who reviewed – feedback is always appreciated :) **

**Also, thanks to the people who commented or PM-ed me about cravings they've had or people they know have had. I really enjoyed hearing about them – some of those were hilarious! :D **

**This chapter is also a bit shorter than usual and focuses on one of the most fun – in my opinion – parts of pregnancy: naming the baby. Unfortunately, I won't be revealing the genders of the twins until they're born. I also won't be revealing the real names of the twins until they're born. Feel free to voice your thoughts on what gender you think they're going to be and why, as well as any names you think would suit! Comment below :D **

**Read, review, favourite and follow! **

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

Annabeth lay on her back on the couch, her head on a cushion in Percy's lap as he stroked her hair back from her forehead. The TV was on low volume and fading sunlight streamed into the apartment as twilight transformed into evening.

"Wise Girl," Percy murmured, his warm fingers brushing back the blonde strands of her ponytail. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Hm?" Annabeth stirred from her half-asleep state to peer at him hazily.

He smiled gently at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "For the twins."

"Names?" Annabeth blinked, caught off guard.

"Yeah."

"Not really, to be honest," she murmured, sheepishly. "I haven't really given it much thought." A thought occurred to her. "Why, have you?"

Percy nodded, slowly.

"What have you come up with?"

"Well, I was thinking of using our parents' names for middle names," he admitted. "Sally and Frederick." He paused. "Do you know your mum's name?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "She, um…" Her voice grew quiet. "She left when I was two. Dad's never mentioned her. There are no photos of her. The only proof I have that she existed is my birth certificate, which I had to hunt down in a box in the cupboard."

"I'm sorry." Percy was silent for a second, his fingers dragging gently through her hair. "What's her name?"

"Atena Selene Chase," she murmured, the name sounding foreign on her tongue. She'd only ever said it once aloud before, when she'd found her birth certificate. "Her parents were Greek, but she was raised in America." At the stilling of his fingers and his confused look, she clarified, "I got most of my dad's genes."

He smiled and continued stroking her hair. She closed her eyes. "So, Frederick and Sally are two middle names. How about Anna and Paul as the other two?"

"Anna?" she asked, amused, opening her eyes to gaze at him.

He shrugged, grinning unabashedly. "I thought it was cute."

Annabeth shook her head, smiling. "Okay, so, what names were you thinking of?"

"Drew and Dakota?"

Annabeth screwed up her nose. "I like Dakota, but I'd think of pencils every time I called out for a boy. So, no."

"How about Faith and Hope? For girls?"

She bit her lip, considering. "That's okay, I guess."

"I like Emma and Abigail for girls as well," Percy murmured, brushing back her blonde strands.

"Those are nice," she replied, closing her eyes. "I like Hannah. Madison is nice, too."

"Yeah. I like those. What about boys?"

"I like Nathan, Lucas and Noah," Annabeth told him.

He grinned. "And you reckon you haven't thought about names."

She blushed and rolled her eyes at him, even as one hand placed itself protectively over her belly. _Nearly 30 weeks_, she reminded herself, smiling at the thought.

"So, for girls, we like Hannah, Emma, Abigail, Madison, Faith, Hope and Dakota," Percy summed up. "And for boys, we like Nathan, Lucas and Noah." He laughed softly. "Jeez, I hope if we have a boy that he's okay with having a girl's name."

"What boy names do you like?" Annabeth asked softly.

"I like Nicholas and Caleb," Percy replied, stroking her hair.

"Those are good," she murmured. Smiling slightly, she felt two identical kicks on either side of her stomach. "Hey, you two. I was wondering when you'd try to butt in."

Percy laughed quietly and continued running his fingers through her hair as moonlight began replacing the sunlight filtering into the room.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys.**

**Thanks for all the new follows and favourites! Also thanks to those who reviewed – the feedback is awesome, keep it coming :) **

**The last two chapters were a bit of fluff about the pregnancy and the couple bonding – some crazy cravings and cute name ideas. This chapter is focusing more on Annabeth and her twin brothers and their relationship – I've focused on her father, her stepmother and Percy's family, but I realised that Matthew and Bobby haven't gotten a look-in yet! **

**We're extremely close to the twins' arrival, so it's time to put in your last guesses: what gender do you think the twins are going to be and what do you think they'll be named? **

**Read, follow, favourite and post reviews: don't forget to include your guesses! **

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

"I swear, movies are getting worse, the more I see them," Annabeth complained, glaring out of the window at the icy road as Percy laughed. It was January and even though the snow had stopped, it was still freezing outside.

"What makes you say that?" he grinned.

"Oh, come on! That cheesy ending? The unrealistic characters? In real life, I would've ditched that guy by the second date, he was such an idiot," she fumed.

"You know, Wise Girl, you choose these movies and then we spend the next two hours discussing their failures," Percy said matter-of-factly. "Why don't we just stop watching them?"

"No way!" She twisted in her seat to look at him in shock. "They're great!"

Percy half-sighed, half-laughed, as her phone began ringing. Annabeth shot him an unamused look as she fished it out of the glove box and pressed ANSWER without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Annabeth?"

"Dad?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, um, how are you going?"

"I'm fine," she said slowly, her forehead creasing. "How are you going?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he continued. Percy turned left on to their street and began slowing as they approached the restaurant.

"Is Eva okay?"

"She's fine, too."

"That's – great," Annabeth replied, shooting Percy a look as he parked the car on the curb. He mouthed _Who is it? _

She mouthed _My dad_. He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"So, anyway, why'd you ring me?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour," he said hesitantly.

Annabeth squinted at the roof of the car. "Uh-huh. What's the favour?"

"Tomorrow, Matthew and Bobby have the day off school," he said, sounding almost as if he were rushing to get the words out. "Public holiday. And originally, I'd planned to stay with them and work from home, but I got called in tomorrow for an urgent appointment. Someone needs some sort of operation done," he said dismissively. "Anyway, Eva's got three meetings at work tomorrow that she can't miss and we couldn't get a babysitter, so we were wondering – would you and Percy be able to babysit?"

"Babysitting the twins?" she asked, her eyes widening. Percy's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah," he said, anxiety colouring his voice. "Look, if you two are busy or you don't feel up to it, it's okay–"

"Dad," she interrupted. Her father fell silent. Annabeth glanced at Percy, who nodded. "It's fine. What time should we come over?"

"You'll do it?" he asked, sounding faintly dubious.

"Sure," she replied. Percy gave her a smile and climbed out of the car, coming around to her side. "What time?"

"Is eight a.m. okay?" he asked, apprehensively.

"That's fine," she said, nodding even though he couldn't see her.

"Great," he answered, sounding relieved. Her door opened and Percy stood there, waiting for her. Annabeth smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. He grinned.

"I'll be there when you get there, but I'll have to leave at about eight-thirty," her father continued. "I'll leave a list of things you should know on the kitchen counter." He paused. "Thank you for doing this, Annabeth. Tell Percy thank you from me, too." She blinked, slightly taken aback by his obvious sincerity.

"That's okay," she replied, oddly touched. "We don't mind." She mouthed _My father says thank you_ at Percy, who smiled and mouthed _Tell him I'm happy to_. "Percy says he's happy to."

"Thank you," he said. Annabeth could hear him smiling through the phone.

"You're welcome," she answered. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Percy pulled up outside of the house as Annabeth blinked sleep out of her eyes.

"Why did I agree to this again?" she muttered, peering over Percy's shoulder at the house and immediately shrinking back. The house was as pretty as she remembered: pale grey bricks, charcoal-grey window frames and mahogany doors with brass doorknobs.

"Because you're their older sister and you wanted to help your dad and Eva out," Percy stated matter-of-factly, but not unkindly.

"It's so early," she said, her voice muffled due to the fact that she'd mashed her face against the side of the passenger seat.

"I know," he replied, laughing a little. "Come on, Wise Girl, you can't stay in here forever."

"Yes, I can," Annabeth mumbled.

"No, you can't, because I can see your dad looking out of the front window," he said. She looked up and peered out of the driver's side window, then groaned. He was right.

"Fine, let's go in," she muttered.

"Remember: happy face!" Percy said chirpily, making her want to hit him. She was so _not _a morning person.

Annabeth climbed out of the car and walked around the front to join a waiting Percy, then they walked up to the door together. She raised her fist to knock, but before she could, the heavy wood door was yanked open and her father stood in the doorway, an expression of obvious relief on his face.

"Awesome, you're here," he said, waving them inside. "Come in, quick." They entered the house hurriedly and he shut the door behind them. He was dressed for work in a sweater, jeans and sneakers. "Sorry, but I can't stay long. Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's fine, we don't mind," Annabeth replied, despite her earlier reluctance. "Really."

Her father smiled and motioned for them to follow him. They walked down the hallway into the bright and airy kitchen. Annabeth could hear the sounds of cartoons coming from the living room entryway, just across from them. "The twins are watching TV in the living room at the moment. They've already had breakfast, they're dressed and they don't have any homework left, so it should be a pretty easy day. You already have my mobile, but I've left mine and Eva's office numbers on the fridge, so if you can't reach us on our phones, try those. I don't think anything serious will happen though – you should be okay for the day."

All Annabeth thought at that point was thank God Percy was listening, because at the mention of the twins, all she'd been able to think about was her imminent first meeting with them in two years. She remembered them as short, lanky seven-year-olds. She had vague memories of Matthew liking the colour green and Bobby preferring basketball over football, but that was about it. And that was _weird _to her – who doesn't know their own siblings? But what if they didn't recognise her, or hated her for going away for so long?

Butterflies swooped around in her stomach and she suddenly felt nauseous – a fact Annabeth knew had nothing to do with her pregnancy, because all morning sickness had stopped a few months ago.

And that was another thing. What if they hated the fact that she was pregnant, or thought it was weird? Not only was she a virtual stranger to them, but she was a virtual stranger, about to become a mother. Annabeth sucked in a breath, realising perhaps for the first time the effect her pregnancy would have on her little brothers – something she hadn't fully considered until now, because of her own preoccupations with her situation.

"Okay, I have to go," her father said, glancing at his watch and breaking her out of her thoughts. "I'll be back at around 3, but Eva might be home before me." He picked a briefcase – one she hadn't noticed until that point – up off the floor. "Thanks again for doing this."

"No problem," Annabeth managed, trying to shake herself out of her nerves.

"See you later," and with that, Dr. Chase waved cheerily at them and left.

Percy glanced at her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Go on," he said softly. "They're not going to bite." She glanced at him wryly, then squeezed his hand before letting go. Taking a deep breath, Annabeth approached the living room door and, after a brief pause, pushed it open and entered the room.

It was exactly as she remembered. Pale blue walls with cream borders. The couch and armchairs were dark blue leather, emphasising the colour scheme that much more. Photos and pictures dotted the walls, in chestnut-coloured frames. A TV was set up, playing a _Tom and Jerry _movie. The windows overlooked a small garden, which was starkly bare of any flowers or shrubs, but Annabeth could see small sticks that indicated where the seeds had been planted.

Sprawled across the four-seater chaise sofa were two small boys, both with dark brown hair and grey eyes, identical down to the last freckle. Since she had entered the room quietly, they hadn't heard her come in, so she simply stood there and gazed at her half-brothers for a while.

They were older – much older – than when she had seen them last. Thinking back, she realised that they'd been a few months off nine when she'd left – and now they were nearly eleven.

_I missed two whole years of their lives_, she thought, feeling the blood drain from her face somewhat. Two years. How had she missed so much?

Annabeth approached the couch warily, deliberately making her steps heavier than when she had entered the room. One of the boys – the one furthest from the door – glanced up and, upon seeing her, his eyes widened and he reached out a foot to poke the other boy in the head, who sat up at once.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing his head. "Bobby, what–?"

The brother furthest from the door – Bobby – had jerked his head toward Annabeth, who stood there, trying to refrain from twisting her hands. The one he'd kicked – Matthew – glanced at her and his eyes widened as well.

"Annie?" Her hand twitched involuntarily; she felt as though an electrical shock had run through her bloodstream.

"Hi," she said, feebly. Matthew picked up the remote and paused _Tom and Jerry_, then there was a small silence, during which her brothers stared at her and she stared back at them. _What do you say to two people you haven't seen in two years? _she wondered.

_How about starting off with why you're standing in their living room? _her subconscious shot back.

"Um, I'm going to be hanging out with you guys today," she continued, awkwardly perching herself on the edge of the armchair nearest to the door. At their blank expressions, she added hesitantly, "Um, Da – Dad did tell you I was coming, right?"

"Yeah, Dad already told us," Matthew confirmed, his eyes still wide. "But he didn't tell us it was going to be you who was coming over."

"Well, it's me and Percy," she confessed.

"Percy?" Bobby chimed in, looking puzzled.

"Percy, my b – friend," she amended. _I'll tell them about the boyfriend bit later_, she decided. _This is awkward enough without bringing our relationship into it._

"Are you staying all day?" Matthew wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Do you want to watch _Tom and Jerry_?" Bobby asked, after exchanging a furtive glance with Matthew. "It's a double episode."

Annabeth felt awkward, but strangely touched, as she nodded and sat down properly on the armchair. "Okay."

Matthew pressed PLAY and the three of them settled back to watch as Tom began trying to squash Jerry with a frying-pan.

* * *

Annabeth's phone buzzed just as the cartoon was ending. She fished it out of her pocket and saw a text message from Percy on the screen.

**All OK? Just sitting in kitchen x**

She smiled and replied:

**All fine. Will come out soon x**

She pressed send as Matthew switched the channel. _Ben 10_ appeared on the screen.

_Do it now, before they get too involved in the show_, Annabeth thought.

"Matthew, Bobby," she began tentatively. The twins glanced at her. "Could I – talk to you two about something?"

Matthew pressed PAUSE and they turned towards her expectantly, without saying a word. Annabeth suddenly felt very nervous.

"Well, I'm not sure if Dad told you or not, but, well… I'm going to have twins," she revealed, studying their faces and biting the inside of her lip. When they continued to stare at her blankly, she elaborated, "I'm going to be a mother. To twins."

Despite already having thought about it extensively on her own and discussed it multiple times with several other people, she still felt the same rush of nervous excitement in saying that.

"We heard Mum and Dad talking about it," Matthew confessed, distracting her from her thoughts. "We were waiting for you to bring it up, though."

"Oh," she said, momentarily stunned. _I've missed so much_, was all she could think. They definitely hadn't been that mature when she'd left. Recovering her wits, she continued, "That means you're going to be uncles."

"Like Uncle Randolph?" Bobby asked, wrinkling his nose. Annabeth twisted her lips to the side; none of them had had regular contact with Randolph in ages, but she knew her dad kept in contact, if only through fleeting phone calls.

"Sort of, but I'm hoping you'll be better uncles than Uncle Randolph," Annabeth replied, gently.

"Oh." Bobby seemed mollified by this, but still largely puzzled.

"Annie?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah?"

He was quiet, then asked, "Were you gonna have twins when you went away?"

Annabeth swallowed, hard. "No, Matthew, I wasn't."

He was quiet again. "Then why'd you leave?"

She felt her heart twist as she contemplated her answer. _I can't give them the whole truth_, she thought. _As mature as they've gotten, the reason behind my leaving was a whole lot more complicated and messy than what they're used to. I can't tell them about Tony. God, no. _

Finally, she said, "I left because it was the right thing for me to do at the time." She paused, tracing a crease in the leather of the armchair absentmindedly. "Now I'm not so sure."

"We missed you," Bobby spoke up, sounding sad.

She closed her eyes briefly and felt her heart contract again. Opening them, tears began to gather at the edges as she replied, "I missed you, too."

Matthew got up and, without another word, walked over to her and put his arms around her neck in a tiny, warm hug. Bobby copied him and Annabeth held them close to her, her eyes shut.

And she realised, for the first time, that she had a family. And that that family loved her, despite what she'd done to them and to herself.

And she loved them back.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys!**

**So, this chapter is going to be filled with lots and lots of drama. We're extremely close to the arrival of Percy and Annabeth's twins, so excitement, people! The big gender and name reveal is LOOMING and it is time to cast your FINAL guesses (in case you've changed your mind or haven't guessed yet) on what you think the genders and names will be. **

**So, in the previous chapter, we saw the relationship between Annabeth and her brothers start to mend. As Fratzy reviewed: "It's easier to forgive than to ask for forgiveness", which I totally agree with. And with that, I'd like to thank these people who reviewed: **

**Cookie**

**Emma Chase-Hunter of Artemis**

**JustAnAverageBookLover**

**Fratzy**

**PoppyOhare**

**EspeonAuraGirl55**

**Reviews are much appreciated. I love to hear what you guys think. Don't forget to cast your votes!**

**So, here we go and remember: read, review, favourite and follow! **

**LilRed17**

* * *

Annabeth woke up slowly feeling warmth seeping throughout her entire body. Reaching out to feel the space next to her, she quickly realised that Percy wasn't there.

Sitting up took a bit of effort, since she was 38 weeks pregnant. She paused for a moment, startled. Then she began counting quickly in her head. 38. No, that was right.

_38 weeks_, Annabeth thought to herself, amazed. How had nearly 40 weeks passed so quickly?

_Well, it helps when you have an abusive ex, family drama and a boyfriend to keep you busy_, her subconscious snarked.

Fair point.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, took a deep breath and stood up slowly. "Percy?" Annabeth called softly, making her way from the bed to the couch. She frowned; he wasn't there. Turning around, she scanned the kitchen. "Percy?"

He wasn't in the apartment.

Annabeth bit her lip and quickly walked back to the chest-of-drawers. She usually wore one of Percy's T-shirts to bed now, since she got so hot at night. But to go downstairs, pants were required. Annabeth rummaged through the drawers and withdrew an old pair of his denim shorts, which, when she put them on, hung down to just below her knees. She turned and made my way to the door. Opening it, she stepped out to the top of the stairs, peering down into the dimly-lit staircase.

"Percy?" Annabeth called softly. _What time is it? _she wondered briefly.

Carefully, she walked downstairs, using her hand to feel along the wall as she made her way to the bottom. "Percy?" she called again, in the same soft tone.

As Annabeth stepped out into the empty restaurant, she heard a noise come from the kitchen. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she stepped further into the room and peered into the kitchen, craning her head around the corner.

A familiar human figure, shrouded in darkness, leant against the mini-fridge, head bent as he turned something over in his fingers.

"Percy?"

He glanced up, his sea-green eyes locking with her grey ones. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head and stepped into the room. "What are you doing down here? What time is it?"

He shrugged and looked back at the object in his fingers. Annabeth realised it was his phone. "It's four-thirty. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Percy. Look at me."

He looked up slowly. His green eyes caught what little light there was in the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. "Come on, you can tell me. What happened?"

Annabeth watched as he sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing them with the heel of his hand. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Percy," she said, hardening her tone. "Tell me."

He sighed again and opened his eyes, turning his head to gaze at her. "I just got a call from the police, about ten minutes ago. They said that they were sorry about how early it was, but they had something important to tell us."

She felt herself blanch. "The police? Why would they ring you?"

He hesitated, before explaining, "Tony escaped from prison about thirty minutes ago. They thought we should know since – we're the ones who called the police the first time."

The room was filled with a buzzing noise. It almost sounded like white noise, the kind you hear when the car radio is out of range. Annabeth frowned; Percy was still talking. Couldn't he hear it, too?

The room began to dim, even more than it already was. Annabeth only realised that she was fainting when the room disappeared completely, swallowed up by the black hole.

The last thing she saw was Percy rushing forwards to catch her as she fell.

* * *

_Tony… escape… police… Percy… Tony… Tony… _

"Annabeth?"

_Escape… police… Percy… Tony… Tony…_

"Tony!" Annabeth gasped, sitting bolt upright. Pain lanced through the back of her head and she grimaced, feeling tears trickle out of the corners of her eyes. As her heart rate slowed, confusion set in. She blinked away the tears slowly, glancing around the apartment. She looked down; she was sitting up in the bed. A hand reached out to cover hers.

"Ssh, it's okay," Percy murmured. "You fainted."

Annabeth closed her eyes lightly, forcing herself to take deep breaths. _In, out. In… and out._

Sighing, she opened her eyes again and gazed at Percy. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he murmured, his fingers brushing hers. "One minute you were standing up, then you began to fall backwards. You nearly hit the floor." His sea-green eyes were cast down to the bed. Annabeth frowned.

"Nearly?"

"I caught you," he explained, softly. He looked up and she inhaled sharply at the worry and pain she saw there. "You've been asleep for about an hour and a half. I was getting worried. I thought, even though I caught you, you might've hit your head and I hadn't seen or something."

Annabeth gave him a watery smile. "I don't think I did, but my head hurts."

"You probably only just hit the floor, then," he said softly. Hesitating, he added, "You scared me, Wise Girl. I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my life."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, biting her lip.

Percy shook his head. "You don't have to apologise. It wasn't your fault."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Six o'clock," he replied. "You don't have to get up yet. I don't open till eight."

There was a slight pause as Annabeth lowered herself back down to the bed, staring at the ceiling. _He's escaped. _She hadn't really let the full weight of those words settle around her until just now.

"Annabeth," Percy said quietly. "What are you thinking?"

Annabeth closed her eyes. "I'm thinking that I'm terrified. I'm thinking that I'm terrified for me, for you, for our twins… for everyone I care about. I'm thinking that Tony is the worst mistake of my life, even though meeting him eventually led me to you." Annabeth opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Percy, who was sitting on the floor, his forearms leaning on the edge of the bed. He watched her, waiting. "And I'm wondering what else the police said to you on the phone."

Percy's gaze softened and he glanced down. "That's all they said."

"Rubbish," Annabeth replied, without preamble. "If it was nothing else, you wouldn't be avoiding my gaze right now."

Percy looked up and deliberately met her stare. "I'm not avoiding your gaze."

"Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?" she asked softly. "What else did they say?"

He sighed. "They said that they want to use you to draw Tony out. Like bait."

Annabeth's ears were ringing slightly. "What?"

"They want to use you to draw Tony out from wherever he's hiding," Percy repeated, reluctantly, watching her face closely. She tried to wipe all signs of fear off of it, keeping it blank as a clean slate. "They think that you're the one thing that Tony would come out to look for, if he had a chance at getting you."

Annabeth felt fear run like ice through her veins. Percy laid a hand on her arm and she bit her lip. "What do you think of it?"

"I think it's a stupid idea," he said quietly. "Every time I think of you anywhere near that criminal, I feel terrified. You're carrying our twins, Wise Girl – I don't want anything to happen to you or to them. Every instinct in my body is screaming at me not to let him get anywhere near you or the twins."

Annabeth smiled weakly at him, then became sober quickly. "But do you think it's a smart plan?"

He was quiet for a while. "I think it's a smart plan, yes. Do I like it? Not at all."

"What did you tell them?" Annabeth asked, her voice barely audible.

"I said that you were asleep and I'd call them later today to confirm your answer," Percy admitted. "As much as I hate – loathe – this plan, I figured it was ultimately your decision, so I got them to wait for another few hours."

She smiled softly at him and reached out to lay her palm on his cheek. "I love you."

He reached up to caress her hand with his fingers, but didn't say anything. He just gazed at her, his eyes full of mixed emotions. Annabeth knew he was waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath. "I don't want him anywhere near us or our twins, either. If this is what it takes to lock that bastard up for good, then… I'm in." She sighed, feeling the decision she'd made settle inside of her. "Now we have to make a phone call."

* * *

An hour later – which included one forty-minute phone call to the police and twenty minutes spent convincing Percy that what she was about to do was the only way to make sure Tony was out of their lives for good – they'd made a plan and it was time to put it into action.

Percy closed up the restaurant for the afternoon, putting up a sign in the window to ward off any potential customers. Then, once the last of the morning customers left, thanking Percy profusely for the wonderful meal as she exited the restaurant, he locked the back door properly, then 'locked' the front door, all with a smile. But when he turned to face Annabeth, sitting at the counter pretending to read a book, the smile was gone and his sea-green eyes were full of pain.

She gave him a weak smile, leaving the book on the counter and getting up to hug him. "I love you," she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I love you, too," Percy murmured, his voice strained. "So much." His hands came down on either side of her body to caress her bump and she felt the love traversing from his fingertips to their babies – and their answering kicks.

"I'll be fine," Annabeth whispered. "There are eyes everywhere. Don't worry." It was true; she wasn't just trying to make him feel better – one of her conditions for agreeing to this plan was that there be police everywhere, but out of sight or undercover. They'd agreed almost immediately; apparently, that was going to be the easiest part of the plan. The rest was up to her.

About ten minutes afterwards, Percy left the restaurant under pretence of going grocery shopping. Annabeth waved him goodbye, then 'locked' the door again with a feeling of unease growing within her.

_You'll be fine_, Annabeth reassured herself, crossing back to sit at the counter and picking up the book she'd abandoned. _Police are everywhere, you're not alone. _

Ten minutes passed and she felt drops of sweat break out on her forehead. _Where was he? _She'd probably be more terrified than she was now if Tony were here, but the anticipation was killing her. Her heart was jackhammering in her chest; she felt like she was going to pass out from anxiety.

_You already did that once this morning_, her subconscious reminds her. _You have to stay conscious. Hang in there, Annabeth._

She continued reading her book. It was almost noon and the sun was high in the sky before anything untoward happened.

A creaking sound echoed through the restaurant and Annabeth froze. Keeping her head down, she let her eyes rise up over the pages to the glass oven door opposite her. Her blood turned to ice as she gazed at the reflection in the glass.

Tony's face stared back at her, standing in front of the closed front door.

And in his hand, he held a gun.

* * *

Annabeth swallowed hard and, very slowly, put the book down. This was the section of the plan that would require the most courage on her part, the one she had been dreading the most, but hadn't let on to Percy.

She kept her eyes on the glass oven door, fearing that the moment she looked away he'd shoot. Fearing that he'd shoot anyway.

Annabeth didn't let her hand drift towards her stomach, like it kept threatening to do out of sheer instinct. She didn't want Tony to know she was pregnant – it was a facet of the plan that the police had suggested and she and Percy had agreed to. It would only give him another weapon to use against them and another way of escaping his inevitable fate behind bars.

And she didn't want anything to happen to her twins.

The feeling had come on slowly over the last few weeks, but it was now wholly present in her blood – and in that moment. The maternal protectiveness she felt towards her children roared through her veins and she finally found the courage to stand up, turn around and face Tony.

His time in prison had altered him noticeably. His skin was paler, he was thinner and the muscles that rippled under his skin were less muscular than they were wirier. His eyes darted around the room, giving the instant and accurate impression of instability. The hand that gripped the gun was solid and unwavering in its hold, but his other hand clenched and unclenched constantly, almost like a tic.

Annabeth watched him warily, her fear trounced by the maternal protectiveness now rushing through her veins. Her hands still hung by her sides, but the strength she felt, now coursing through her, made it feel as though they were wrapped around her body, shielding her twins from any potential harm.

Finally, Tony spoke. "Annabeth. Let's go."

His voice was gruff, but much the same as it had been. The one thing that hadn't changed was the arrogance that still emanated from him. Annabeth almost felt incredulous. How, after everything he'd experienced, after all that she'd shown him by escaping, after _jail_, could he still be arrogant?

It was an impossibility. And yet, here he was, exuding an arrogance that surpassed the extent of the instability just beneath the surface.

"No." The word hung, strong and clear, in the air between them.

He didn't so much as blink. Instead, he gripped the gun more firmly and repeated, "Let's go."

"No," Annabeth reiterated, more forcefully. "I'm not going with you."

Tony's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards her. _He's trying to intimidate you_, her subconscious whispered. _Don't let him do it. Don't back down. Stay strong._

"No," she said. If he took another step, she would scream. She knew she would.

_You can't_, her subconscious hissed, alarmed. _That's not part of the plan! _

_Screw the plan_, she thought viciously. This was bigger than the stupid plan. This was about protecting her children.

"Come with me," he said, his tone bordering on threatening. The hand holding the gun twitched, but Annabeth didn't let her gaze waver from his face.

Summoning all her strength, she spoke again. "No."

So fast that she almost missed it, Tony lunged out with his other hand and grabbed her around the neck, dragging her forwards and turning her around so her back pressed into his front. He pressed his forearm against her throat. A moment later, she felt cold metal press into the side of her head. Annabeth swallowed the fear climbing up her throat and made her eyes focus on the counter.

"I said, let's go," he growled. Without saying another word, he began pushing her towards the counter. Annabeth stayed compliant, forcing herself not to shake and making her legs move forwards as he pulled her behind the counter and forced her through the short hallway to the back door.

Annabeth's mind began to freefall as she began imagining all sorts of horrific possibilities. Were there police outside? Were they watching this? Was Percy? What if they didn't get there in time? What would happen to the twins? To her?

She blinked back into reality just as Tony reached for the doorknob with the hand holding the gun. Fear began building in her chest, in one staunch, unwavering block, cutting off her oxygen. _What if he accidentally shoots? … What if the gun goes off before we're outside? … Oh, my God… The twins… Oh, my God… _

A creak echoed through the restaurant and Tony's hand froze over the knob.

Slowly, he withdrew his hand and began to drag the gun around to hang by his side. He kept his arm pressed against her throat.

Silence.

Annabeth didn't know how long they stood like that for. It must have been at least three minutes, but it felt much longer.

Finally, Tony seemed to grow impatient with the silence. "Who's there?" he growled, in a low voice. He drew the gun up from where it hung by his side – and pointed it at Annabeth's stomach.

Pure ice flooded her brain, coursed through her veins and coated her bones. _He knows. _Her futile attempts to protect her children were just that: futile. They had been made in vain and the twins were going to die – and so was she.

And then, suddenly, the arm around her throat was gone. Annabeth coughed from the sudden intake of oxygen and quickly lowered her hands, spinning around to see what had happened. Her eyes widened as she beheld the scene before her.

Percy and Tony were on the floor, wrestling. Percy appeared to be winning, but Annabeth felt fear grip her heart – _where was the gun? _

And then she saw it, lying on the ground about fifteen centimetres away from Tony. _He must have dropped it. _Before she could question it or overthink anything, she bent down as swiftly as she could and picked it up. The cold metal felt wrong and alien in her hands, but Annabeth held the weapon steady and screamed, "Stop! Stop it or I'll shoot!"

Tony froze upon hearing her scream. Percy quickly took advantage of his momentary paralysis to pin him to the ground, arms twisted behind his back. "Give up," he growled. "Stay still!"

Annabeth felt twinges of pain in her arms and chest, but ignored them, too focused on keeping the gun steady. She heard the restaurant door open, smacking the wall opposite as several police officers raced in, guns at the ready, wearing bulletproof vests. As they ran through to the back, one shouted, "Come out with your hands up!"

Percy didn't let Tony up until they were surrounded by police officers. And even when he did, his expression was filled with such anger and hatred as they picked Tony up, handcuffed him and led him out to the police car that would take him straight back to jail. Annabeth reached out to grip Percy's hand, lacing her fingers through his. He shut his eyes briefly, then turned and put his other arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. Annabeth buried her face in his shoulder and finally allowed herself to shake.

"Thank you," a male voice said. Annabeth looked up from Percy's shoulder to see a brown-haired police officer standing there. On his badge, it said OFFICER BEN. "We still would've been trying to track him down two weeks from now, had you two not agreed to help us."

Percy didn't say anything. He just nodded. Annabeth gave Officer Ben a small smile.

Then pain struck her, like a vicious cramp exploding along her chest, her stomach and back. Annabeth cried out and clutched at her stomach, bent over and breathing quickly.

Percy let out a shout of alarm and reached out to catch her. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" Annabeth glanced up; he and Officer Ben both looked panicked.

"Percy," she gritted out between breaths. The pain lessened slightly. "Percy, I think it's time."

Percy paled. "But we've still got two weeks! You're only at 38 weeks."

"Percy, don't argue with me," Annabeth groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Call an ambulance."

"No need," Officer Ben interjected. Annabeth opened her eyes. "I'll drive you to the hospital myself. My partner's out in the car. I'll radio him so he'll bring it around for you."

"No, we – couldn't let you…" Annabeth began, breathless, but Percy cut her off.

"Thank you," he said gratefully to the officer. He reached out a hand and Annabeth glared at him. Under his breath, he muttered, "Don't argue now. It's a free ride to the hospital and we don't have to wait longer for an ambulance."

Annabeth swallowed hard – another contraction had just begun – and took his hand. They began walking towards the front door, following Officer Ben, who was on the radio to his partner.

Five minutes later, the car pulled up and in another two, they were gone, on their way to the hospital.

In the back of the car, Annabeth leaned against the seat, closing her eyes and trying to breathe steadily. Percy stroked her hair back from her forehead as the imminent arrival of their twins grew closer and closer.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys!**

**So, we left off on a cliffhanger. Tony's been arrested and we'll have no more drama from him anymore – he's gone for good. Now, Annabeth and Percy are currently being driven to the hospital in a police car, about to meet their twins for the first time ever. **

**Thanks to all those people who have cast their final votes on what they think the genders and names will be – we're so close to finding out! **

**But don't worry, the story does not end here – there are still more chapters to come :)**

**So, remember: read, review, favourite and follow! **

**LilRed17 :)**

* * *

The officer pulled the car up outside of the hospital, but Annabeth didn't see anything except the bright lights shining through the lids of her eyes. She breathed deeply, concentrating on keeping her breaths even and trying very hard not to scream through her teeth – she'd already done that once on the way there and the expression on Percy's face had been awful to see.

The pain was unreal – unimaginable. She'd never imagined that anything could hurt so much. It felt like a steel band was wrapped around her stomach, squeezing until she could barely breathe and all the blood rushed to her face, making her skin feel paper-thin and her veins as thick as pipes.

"Ssh," Annabeth heard Percy whisper, stroking her hair back from her forehead, like he'd done the whole way there. She kept her eyes shut tightly. "We're here now, Wise Girl. You have to get up. Come on."

"It hurts," she croaked, her voice rasping and barely audible.

"I know, baby, I know," Percy murmured, sounding anguished. "Come on, you can do it."

Gritting her teeth, she let Percy help her sit up, then he shoved his own door open and jumped out, coming around to open hers. She opened her eyes as he opened the door, squinting from the pain and the glare of the hospital lights. The officer was already standing there, waiting. As Annabeth stepped out of the car with Percy's help, he stepped forward and she slung one arm around his neck and one around Percy's.

With both of them supporting her, she clenched her jaw as a slightly lesser contraction rippled through her and they hobbled towards and into the hospital. The glare brightened as they stumbled through the doors. Annabeth blinked in the sudden light and saw the nurse at the front desk jump up, looking alarmed.

"We need a wheelchair!" Percy shouted. "Quick – my girlfriend's in labour!"

Annabeth shut her eyes as the nurse hurried back to her desk to call someone in. When she opened them again, another nurse in bright blue hospital scrubs was pushing a wheelchair towards her.

"Come on, honey, we're heading straight to the hospital room," she instructed Annabeth. "Don't forget to breathe deep, in through the nose, out through the mouth." She breathed deeply, scrunching her eyes shut and willing the twins to just hang on, as Percy filled out paperwork at the desk. The nurse turned the wheelchair around and began pushing her down the hallway. Annabeth opened her eyes again, tilting her head back. She could feel Percy hurrying alongside them.

As they entered a hospital room, the nurse put the brake on the wheelchair just inside the door. "Come on, honey, out we get. Just sit on the bed there and I'll get your hospital gown."

Annabeth sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, like she had instructed, as the nurse then said to Percy, "Head down the hall and the third door you come to should be a closet. There'll be scrubs in there. Put them on and come back as soon as you do."

"Percy," Annabeth choked out.

She felt his warm hands cover hers and she looked up to meet his sea-green eyes. "I'll be right back, I promise. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"I love you," she breathed. "Hurry back."

"I love you, too, Annabeth." He pressed his lips against her forehead, then he was gone.

"All right," the nurse said briskly. "Annabeth, is it? Great. Let's get you out of these clothes, then you can put this gown on and we'll be set to go."

As she changed out of her clothes and into the gown, tiny black spots began to cover her vision.

"Why are there spots everywhere?" she asked, her voice stronger than it had been before.

"What?" the nurse asked, clearly puzzled. There was an undertone she couldn't quite place. "What spots?"

"The black ones," Annabeth managed, before gasping as another contraction held her in its grasp.

"Okay, we need to get you to delivery," she ordered, helping her into the wheelchair. "Now."

Annabeth closed her eyes as the nurse pushed them towards the door.

The nurse hurried her out of the room, just as Annabeth felt Percy join them. "What's going on? Is she okay?" He sounded worried.

"She's fine, but we need to get to the delivery room as fast as possible," she told him. "She's nearly at stage two." She began pushing the wheelchair faster and Annabeth tried to slow her breathing down, with little success.

"What's stage two?" Annabeth could hear a panicked edge to Percy's voice now.

"She's nearly ready to deliver and honestly, that's all you need to know right now," the nurse informed him, her tone a bit gentler. Annabeth opened her eyes just as Percy pushed open a set of double doors and the nurse wheeled her through, Percy jogging alongside her.

Another contraction hit, more painful than the last few and Annabeth cried out loud, gripping the arms of the wheelchair. The intense pain – more intense than any of the other contractions so far – forced her to shut her eyes again, but it made the black spots disappear. Why, she didn't know and at that moment, she certainly didn't care.

When Annabeth opened her eyes again, feeling spent already, the nurse had stopped the wheelchair beside a hospital bed. She and Percy helped Annabeth to stand and then get into the bed. As soon as she lay down, Annabeth felt the exhaustion wash over her, making her bones melt into a jelly-like substance and her muscles shake with the effort of staying awake and alert.

_You have a job to do_, she reminded herself, weakly. _After that, you can sleep. _

At that reminder of why they were there – their twins – Annabeth felt herself strengthen slightly and she knew, deep down, that she was going to do this. She could and was going to become a mother.

She blinked forcefully, her eyelids heavy and turned her gaze to her left, where Percy was sitting on a plastic chair, his hands steepled under his chin and his gaze fixed on her.

"Hi," Annabeth whispered, focusing solely on his face. She could feel her breathing slowing down already.

"Hey," he answered softly.

She swallowed. "I'm scared."

His eyes softened and he reached out a hand to grasp hers. "I know. I am, too. But you've been so brave, Wise Girl. I love you so much and I will love our twins just as much. I promise you, I will never let you or our children down." He leaned forwards, hovered above her face for a moment, then pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She felt her heart flutter and momentarily, she forgot where she was as she poured her love for him into the kiss.

He pulled away and Annabeth gazed at him, privately wondering how she'd gotten so lucky. A twinge of pain echoed through her body and she winced slightly, swallowing hard, which alerted her to the dryness pervading her throat and mouth.

"Can I have some water?" she asked Percy, whispering slightly.

He bit his lip and shook his head. "They said you weren't allowed water."

"When?" Annabeth frowned. "I didn't hear that."

"The nurse told me before she left," he explained. "I think you were a bit preoccupied, Wise Girl." He smiled at her and she sighed. "You can have ice chips, though."

Annabeth nodded and he pressed a little blue button she hadn't noticed until then. "What's that?" she asked, confused.

"It's the call button for the nurse," he told her.

Within minutes, the nurse who'd wheeled her in had come bustling into the room, holding a cup of ice chips. She blinked at her, momentarily nonplussed, as she took the cup from her. "How did you–"

"It's usually the first thing our patients want when they're in labour," the nurse explained, smiling. "I've been in this job for a while." Her name tag – which she hadn't noticed until then – read NURSE TORI. Annabeth returned the smile and put an ice chip in her mouth.

"Speaking of, we'd better check how far along you are." Nurse Tori went around to the foot of the bed and began reading off a small chart hanging off of it. Annabeth took the moment to glance around the room. Plain blue curtains were drawn across the one window. The floor was a mix of white linoleum squares and pale brown wood. The walls were painted a plain cream colour. On the other side of the hospital bed, about a metre away, was a small crib-like machine, with a shelf beneath it holding folded blankets, towels and soap. Against the far wall was a counter with a sink built into it. A bottle of antimicrobial soap, a nail brush, a box of sterile gloves and a box of alcohol-based sanitising wipes sat next to it.

Pain hit her stomach like a punch and Annabeth gasped out loud. The cup of ice chips fell to the bed as she doubled over, scrunching up her face in agony. She brought her knees up slightly, her toes curling into the bed, trying to diminish the pain.

Percy lurched forward, alarmed, as she clutched at her stomach, gasping desperately for breath. "Annabeth–"

"It's okay," Tori reassured him. "She'll be fine. Just let her deal with it." Annabeth felt her approach the bed and heard her say softly, "It helps if you breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth."

"It's not working," she gasped, slightly panicky. Her chest and stomach were so tight – she couldn't breathe; she was going to suffocate…

The twins would die…

"Try breathing in this rhythm. In, one, two. Out, three, four," Tori suggested. Some irrational, agonised part of Annabeth wanted to slap her, but she forced herself to override those thoughts and follow her advice.

Annabeth inhaled. _One, two_. Exhaled. _Three, four. _

The first few times, she still felt shaky, but eventually, her breathing slowed enough and she was able to deal with the pain, just by focusing on those four numbers. Inhale. _One, two_. Exhale. _Three, four._

"That's it," Tori coached her, gently. "Easy does it. And – it's over."

Annabeth took a deep breath, scrunched her eyes up tightly, then opened them to focus on Percy. He was leaning forward, one hand on the hospital blanket, his sea-green eyes worried. "That one was bad," Annabeth murmured.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

She nodded, slowly. "But that was worse than before." She swallowed, bracing herself for more pain, but it didn't come. Annabeth could feel it waiting though, the discomfort lancing across her chest and stomach.

"Yes," Tori murmured. Her voice came from the foot of the bed. Annabeth frowned and looked up, finding the nurse peering underneath the blanket and underneath her hospital gown. Her eyes widened and she felt her knees twitch instinctively, but just as she was about to close them, Tori replaced the blanket and stood up, her face set.

"Okay, your contractions are approximately five minutes apart," she told them, her expression serious. "I'm going to get the midwife to come in now and start preparing, because we're about a minute away from pushing."

Annabeth felt fear claw its way up her throat and stay there, cutting off her air supply. She began breathing in and out again, using the technique that Tori had taught her. Inhale. _One, two. _Exhale. _Three, four._

"I'll be back in a minute with Cassandra, but press the call button if you need me sooner," she told them. _Cassandra must be the midwife's name_, Annabeth thought. Tori left the room.

Annabeth felt herself slide into a full-scale panic attack. She felt the discomfort lancing across her chest and back increase slightly and she knew she was less than two minutes away from having another contraction. Annabeth felt her hands start to shake.

"I'm so scared," she choked out, terror lacing her every word.

Percy, his face torn, reached out to grasp her hand. Annabeth felt frustration and pain combine to create a unique anger, bubbling through her veins. "Don't touch me," she hissed, yanking her hand away as the pain increased steadily. "Don't ever touch me again, don't, please, oh, God…" She felt the anger melt into fresh terror and tears prick her eyes.

Percy bit his lip and Annabeth felt guilt wash over her, combining with the terror. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He let his lip go. "What are you sorry for?" he asked, his expression softening. "I'm the one who should be apologising. I'm the reason you're in this situation."

"Yes," she whispered back, fighting the urge to scream from the increasing pain. The contraction was fast approaching. "You're the reason I've finally found a stable lifestyle. You're the reason…" She broke off, grimacing, then took a deep breath and finished, "You're the reason I'm about to give birth to our children. And the reason I'm over the moon about it."

Percy smiled, the same crooked smile that had made her first fall in love with him, though it had taken her much longer than that moment to realise it.

Pain rippled across her torso, clenching tight and Annabeth cried out, all other thoughts driven out of her head. "Distract – me," she gritted out, clamping her teeth together. "Please."

Percy looked around the room, seemingly trying to think of an idea. She felt her breaths coming harder and tried to sit up. Lying back was doing her no favours at the moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, alarmed. He held out both hands, torn between stopping or helping her. "What are you doing?"

"I need to sit up," Annabeth huffed. "Help me." He came forwards and placed a hand behind her back to support her as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Once she was sitting up fine on her own, he sat in the chair again, steepling his hands under his chin and gazing at her, just like he had when she'd first opened her eyes in the delivery room. Her breathing quickened – in part because of the still-heavy pain, in part because of his beautiful gaze.

"The first time I saw you," he began, in a low tone. "I didn't even notice how beautiful you were. You had just slammed into me, you were unconscious and I knew the police were around somewhere. So I picked you up with Lucas' help and we carried you over to the side of the restaurant. You were so pale – your skin was tan, but you looked exhausted. And thin. So, so thin. But you were beautiful and I knew from that moment on that I'd protect you, always."

Annabeth took a breath. The pain was lessening slightly, but not much. "Keep talking," she murmured softly.

"The police came around, but I told them that you'd fainted from lack of food, that you hadn't eaten much that day. I didn't know if they'd gotten a good look at you in the alleyway or not, but they seemed to buy the story and went off to find Tony."

"Then you woke up," he continued, quietly. "And you were so defensive. You didn't trust me at all. I asked if you wanted to come in and at first, you said no, but when I offered you food and a place to stay, you accepted. I felt uneasy at first – I didn't know who you were, or what you were doing, being chased by Tony. Then, that first night he came back to the restaurant, when I realised you were his ex, I only felt overwhelming despair for you – and an uncontrollable anger towards him. As the weeks went by and you began to relax around me, I began to fall for you – but I didn't realise until I finally kissed you, how much you meant to me."

He paused, then opened his mouth to say more, but just then, Tori and another blonde-haired woman, who was carrying a bucket, walked in. The blonde-haired woman had her hair pulled back, hidden under a hospital cap and both were wearing blue hospital scrubs. "Okay, Annabeth, this is Cassandra, one of the hospital midwives," Tori told them, completely oblivious to the conversation she'd just interrupted. Cassandra smiled warmly at Annabeth as she walked over to the sink. Annabeth tried to smile as the contraction peaked, feeling irritated, despite knowing that the irritation was silly and that she and Percy would finish their conversation another time.

Cassandra put the bucket on the floor and began washing her hands, using the nail brush and antimicrobial soap. Blonde strands of her hair were stuck to Annabeth's face, so she reached up and tucked them behind her ears. She breathed deeply and evenly through the rest of the contraction as it came down. Finally, the steel band around her stomach had loosened enough that she turned her head to watch Cassandra prepare.

Cassandra finished washing her hands and pulled a sanitising wipe out of the box. After scrubbing her hands with it, she dumped it in the trashcan and pulled a pair of sterile gloves out of the box next to the sink.

Another contraction hit, making Annabeth feel as though the steel band was wrapping tighter and tighter around her torso, suffocating her…

"Help," she choked out, holding out a hand to Percy. "I need–" Tori and Percy both understood her meaning at the same moment and both lunged forwards to grab her under her arms, helping her to lie back on the pillows.

"Right," a new, brisk, voice interrupted. Annabeth looked up and saw Cassandra snapping a glove onto her left hand, her right hand already gloved. She had a no-nonsense look about her and her eyes were focused. "Annabeth, is it? I'm going to need you to pull the blanket up and lie back with your knees open for me."

Annabeth did as she asked, feeling blood rise to her cheeks as she pulled the blanket and the hem of her hospital gown up above her knees. Her embarrassment was forgotten as she was gripped by another contraction, the steel band tightening around her stomach until she could barely breathe. She gasped in pain and Cassandra walked around to the foot of the bed, adjusting her hospital cap. Percy stood from his chair and offered it to Tori, who smiled in thanks at him and placed it behind Cassandra, who promptly sat on it.

"Annabeth, you're at ten centimetres now, so whenever you feel the need, I'm going to need you to push for me," the midwife instructed her. Annabeth clamped her jaw down and nodded, feeling Percy grip her hand tightly from where he was standing. Sweat trickled down her temples and she closed her eyes.

"In three seconds, I'll need you to push," Cassandra told her. "One…"

Annabeth gripped Percy's hand harder.

"Two…"

She swallowed hard and set her jaw.

"Three – and push!"

And she pushed. All the blood rushed to her head and she felt sweat pouring down her face, but she kept pushing, until Cassandra finally said, "You can stop now."

She stopped, breathing heavily.

"Annabeth, we need two more pushes from you for this one," Cassandra said suddenly. At the reminder that she had two babies to deliver and was far from done, Annabeth felt exhaustion ripple through her, but forced herself to concentrate. "On three." She counted down again and Annabeth pushed, feeling her muscles shake with exertion and the pain.

"This one's a breech birth," Cassandra muttered.

_Breech birth. _The words echoed through her brain and Annabeth opened her eyes, suddenly scared. She focused on Cassandra. "What does that mean?"

"Annabeth, I need you to push," she ordered.

"What does that mean?" Annabeth asked, louder, her voice sounding panicked.

"A breech birth is when the baby is coming out feet first," Cassandra explained, speaking quickly. "It means that we can't actually touch the baby until its head is delivered fully, so we need you to give an extra push. I'll count down again."

Annabeth swallowed and shut her eyes.

"Three, two, one… push!"

Annabeth felt more sweat beading at her forehead and pushed as hard as she could.

"Stop."

Cassandra counted down again and Annabeth pushed. Then she told her to stop. Then she pushed again and all of a sudden, the room was very silent. She heard Cassandra murmur something and heard footsteps hurry – then silence.

Annabeth opened her eyes, her chest heaving with every breath she took, fear suddenly collecting around her heart. She focused on Cassandra's face, which was set and blank. Her hands were busy and Tori had vanished. "What – what's happening? Where's Tori?"

"Annabeth, you have a baby boy," Cassandra said gently. Annabeth felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes, but felt Percy's hand slacken around hers and knew the danger I'd sensed hadn't passed yet.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper. Cassandra hesitated, but Annabeth demanded, "Tell me."

"He's not breathing properly, Tori's just gone to get another nurse." As she finished talking, Tori came hurrying back into the room with a black-haired male nurse. Immediately, Cassandra handed the baby to Tori and Annabeth saw her son for the first time. He had a shock of blonde hair and tan skin, with a blue tinge to it. He was covered in blood. But his little face – he looked like Percy. At least, he looked like a newborn version of Percy. His tiny fists and feet were moving slightly and his chest was moving up and down faintly, as though he were struggling to breathe.

_My baby boy_, Annabeth thought, warmth caressing her thoughts.

"He's gorgeous," she breathed, unable to help herself.

Tori took him and began cleaning him up as the male nurse came over and gently stuck a bulb syringe up his nose, sucking gently to remove any fluid.

Annabeth would have kept watching them – and her son – but she was gripped by another contraction. So painful. But this time, she was prepared – she used the breathing technique successfully and Cassandra turned back to her sharply, saying quickly, "The other one's coming."

The second twin wasn't nearly as hard as the first one had been. Halfway through the labour, Cassandra breathed, sounding relieved, "I can see the head" and Annabeth felt adrenaline pump through her blood.

_I can do this_, she thought, new determination fuelling her.

She pushed again and again, but only two minutes later, the cry of a newborn was piercing the air.

"What happened? Is he – is she–" Annabeth fumbled, suddenly fearful that this baby wasn't able to breathe, either.

_But he didn't cry out_, she remembered. _He wasn't crying, he was trying to breathe. So, is he – is she… _

"It's a girl," Cassandra said softly. "Annabeth, Percy – you have a boy and a girl."

Annabeth felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. They spilled over, mixing with the sweat. Both cascaded down her cheeks. As Cassandra handed the girl to Tori, having already snipped the cord, Annabeth blurted suddenly, "Is – our son – is he okay?"

Through the pain of the second labour, she'd mostly forgotten the danger he'd been in – her boy, unable to breathe properly…

"Annabeth."

She felt Percy grip her hand more tightly as Tori approached, a blue bundle in her arms and a warm smile on her face. "Here he is," she whispered, gently passing him over to Annabeth's arms, already outstretched to receive her son.

_Their _son.

His face was no longer tinged blue – his arms and legs were moving slightly, his little eyes were closed and he slept, his chest rising and falling at an even pace.

"He had a difficult time, little man," Tori murmured. "All that was wrong was too much fluid in his airway. But Emory and I got it out, no problems there. He's completely healthy now."

In the back of her mind, Annabeth noted that Emory must be the name of the black-haired male nurse, but her whole attention was taken up with the little person in her arms. She felt Percy kneel down beside her and his face came into her view, his sea-green eyes awed and proud. He reached out and touched his fingertips to his son's face, then smiled suddenly, biting his lip to try and contain his obvious joy.

Annabeth felt as though she were glowing with happiness, but it only increased when Tori approached her, another bundle in her arms, pale pink this time. Annabeth transferred their son to Percy, who took him gingerly, as if afraid he'd drop him.

"Support his head, like this," she said softly, carefully moving his arms until he was cradling the baby. He gazed down at the sleeping baby boy, while Tori placed their daughter in Annabeth's arms.

"I'll be just a call away if you need me," Tori told them, but they hardly heard her. Annabeth felt Percy nodding beside her, but she couldn't take her eyes off the baby girl in her arms.

If she had felt happy before, then she was positively exultant now. Their daughter wasn't sleeping like her brother; instead, her wide eyes were focused on Annabeth's face, the same shade of sea-green as Percy's. A thatch of dark hair lay upon her head. Her skin was rosy and healthy, with a tiny nose and a rosebud mouth. Her ears were tiny, her eyelashes fragile, her fingers, gripping the edge of the pink blanket, small and delicate.

"She's beautiful," Annabeth whispered, gently touching her cheek with the tip of her finger, as if to ascertain that she was real.

"They both are," Percy agreed, in a low tone. Something in his voice made Annabeth turn her head to look at him. He glanced at her, his eyes full of love. "You were amazing, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled slightly at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured. "And our twins."

"Speaking of," she said suddenly. "What are we going to name them?"

Percy suddenly seemed a bit unsure. She tilted her head, confused. "What is it?"

"Well," Percy began, slowly. "I was thinking Ethan and Ella."

"Ethan and Ella?" Annabeth asked, beginning to grin. "Really?"

"If you don't like them, we can think of something else…" he started, hurriedly.

"No," she interrupted him. "I like them. Actually, they're perfect." She paused, then gazed down at her daughter, whose eyelids were beginning to flutter shut.

"Ella Wendy Jackson," she whispered.

"Wendy?" Percy asked, curiously.

Annabeth blushed. "I always loved Peter Pan when I was growing up. I thought Wendy was a lovely name."

"It is," Percy reassured her. "Ella Wendy." He paused. "Ethan John?"

"In keeping with the Peter Pan theme?" she asked, starting to smile.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"I like it," she murmured, softly. "Ethan John and Ella Wendy." Her eyelids began to grow heavier. She felt Percy move from her left, around to the right side of the bed. A moment later, she felt him start to take Ella out from her arms and heard herself protesting faintly.

"It's all right," he soothed her. "I'm just putting them in the crib over there. Go to sleep, Wise Girl."

As Annabeth drifted off into the tranquil darkness, she thought she heard Percy begin singing a soft lullaby to the twins.

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

_Lavender's green,_

_When I am king, dilly dilly,_

_You shall be queen. _

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

_Who told you so? _

'_Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

_That told me so. _

The quiet melody lulled her into a happy sleep and her eyes fluttered shut.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey, guys!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows you've given me since the last chapter. I appreciate them so much and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. **

**A few people I want to give especial thanks to: **

**VCRx**

**Tori Chase**

**EspeonAuraGirl55**

**Evanjg1023**

**CoOpGame**

**Fratzy**

**Thank you so much to all of you for sticking with this story and with me for so long – it's so great that you love reading the story as much as I love writing it. **

**So, in the last chapter, we left off with Annabeth drifting off to sleep in the hospital room and Percy sweetly singing a lullaby to their newborn twins. In case you missed it, Percy and Annabeth are now the proud parents of fraternal twins, Ethan and Ella. Some of you guessed the gender of the twins when you cast your final votes – in that case, well done, if you guessed boy/girl. **

**For the next few chapters – or the next two, at least – I'm going to focus on Percabeth as parents and some of the struggles (and joys) that come along with that. **

**Unfortunately, as with all good things, this story must also end at some point, so I'm sad to say that there are only a few more chapters to go before we must bid farewell to **_**Hiding in Alleyways**_**. **

**I just wanted to say thank you, again, for the support and encouragement you guys have given me over the past months. When I first started writing this story, I had no idea how much attention or popularity it would gain, which is why, I think, it came as such an awesome surprise. **

**Before I leave you to read this next chapter, I just want to give you this piece of advice that someone once gave me. It's really helped me in my goal to become the best writer I can possibly be, both online and offline:  
**

"**If the story you want to read doesn't exist, write it, but write it well."**

**LilRed17 :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to do this at the beginning of the story (oops) but I'd just like to say that I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. They belong to the creative, mythology-loving Rick Riordan. **

**NOTE: Also, the lullaby in the last chapter, for those who do not know, is called "Lavender's Blue". It is actually an English folk rhyme, but I heard it from Disney's 2015 live-action film **_**Cinderella**_**.**

* * *

The next morning was a haze of sluggish tiredness.

At least, that's how it seemed to Annabeth when she woke up. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but once she had, the events of the night before came rushing back to her and her hand automatically went to her stomach – but there were no answering kicks.

Just flat skin and the steady rise and fall of her own breath.

For a moment, she felt strangely cold and empty – then warmth flared inside of her and she turned her head to the right to gaze at the occupied cribs next to her bed, but all she could see was metal and slightly scratched plastic.

Swallowing hard and summoning all her strength, she forced herself to struggle to a sitting position, leaning back against the pillows, so she could properly gaze at the sleeping twins in the crib.

_They're so_ _small_. That was all she could think. So small and so fragile. But so precious at the same time. Her son – _Ethan_, she thought, lovingly recalling the name they'd decided on – had somehow wriggled his right arm out of his blanket. His sister – _Ella_, she thought, starting to smile – had wriggled her left arm out of her blanket and during the night, they had joined hands.

Her heart swelled with love – more love than she had thought possible.

_Is this how Dad feels about me? About Matthew and Bobby? _she wondered suddenly. And then a thought crept into her head – _is this how my mother felt about me? _

She hadn't given any thought to her mother in years. She had died when Annabeth was about a year old, so she didn't have many clear, tangible memories of her. Her father never liked to talk about her much, but she knew she'd died in a car accident.

She knew her name as well, from her birth certificate – _Athena Alexandra Chase _– but her father had always called her Alex. At least, that's what he'd told her when she'd asked as a child. Annabeth's maternal grandparents had been historians with a love for Greek mythology, so they'd named their daughter after the goddess of wisdom. Her mother had hated her first name, so whenever possible, she'd gone by Alexandra alone.

Annabeth smiled. It was her favourite story about her mother and she'd asked her father to tell her it over and over again when she was younger. A tiny twinge of pain echoed through her heart and she bit her lip.

_I wish Mum were here to see this_, she thought, staring at her twins, sleeping so soundly in their crib. _Her first grandchildren. My children. She'll never see them. _

She felt tears pricking her eyes and swallowed hard, lifting her chin to stare at the fluorescent light. _I will not cry_, she thought determinedly. _I will not cry. Not about this._

Her mother was gone – she was gone and there was nothing Annabeth could do about it.

"Hey," a low voice came from her left. She glanced over and saw Percy sitting up in the plastic chair, wincing in the bright light. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She frowned. "Did you sleep in that chair all night?"

He twisted his lips to the side. "Maybe," he replied, defensively. "The nurses gave me a vacant hospital room just for last night, but I kept thinking about the twins and I couldn't sleep so far away from you three, so… I might have come back here?" he finished, trailing off sheepishly.

Annabeth shook her head, torn between laughter, frustration and love for this exasperating man. "That can't have been comfortable."

"Will it make you drop the subject if I say it wasn't?" Percy asked, looking hopeful.

"No."

"Then yes, it was extremely comfortable. Like sleeping on goose feathers."

She tried not to laugh. "Goose feathers?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, in every fairy-tale I've ever read, there seems to be goose-feather beds!" Percy cried, throwing up his hands. "I don't get how goose feathers are softer than any other feathers!"

Annabeth laughed out loud at that. "Oh, wow."

"Anyway, back to the first subject you so skilfully switched from," he said, giving her a half-exasperated, half-amused look. His expression and voice softened. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, waving away his concern. "I'm fine."

"You know when girls say they're fine, usually they're the opposite," he pointed out. "Guys have been falling into that trap since the beginning of time."

"And sometimes they really are just fine," she retorted. He kept gazing at her and finally, she sighed. "I was just thinking about my mum."

"Your mother?" Percy asked, surprise colouring his tone.

"Yeah," she admitted, fidgeting with her hospital blanket. "Did I ever tell you about her?"

"No." Percy drew his chair closer to the bed and leant against the frame.

She stared at the blanket, now picking at the – somewhat frayed – edge of it. "Her name was Athena Alexandra Chase."

"Athena?"

"Yeah. My grandparents were real Greek mythology nuts," she explained. "They were historians, but Greek mythology was their passion, so they named their only child after the goddess of wisdom." She rolled her eyes to play off the emotion she was feeling, but Percy took her hand anyway, seeing right through it. She smiled faintly at him and continued. "She went by Alexandra mostly, because she didn't want anyone to call her Athena. Dad never called her anything but Alex. He doesn't like to talk about her much and since he married Eva, it feels like she's faded away even more. She, um… she was killed in a car accident when I was a year old."

Percy gripped her hand steadily as Annabeth clamped her teeth down, tilting her head to stare at the light again.

"I was just thinking, you know," she started again, softer this time. "About how she'll never get to meet them and – they're part her, too. They're her grandchildren. And they'll never know her. Not that it makes a difference, since I didn't know her either and I'm her daughter, but still… It just makes me sad. And it makes me wonder, just – just what kind of mother I'm going to be to Ethan and Ella." She glanced at the crib and the sleeping twins within.

"You'll be the best mother," Percy told her in a low voice. Annabeth turned to gaze at him as he continued. "Just because you didn't have your biological mother when you grew up does not, in any way, shape or form, mean you are going to be a crappy mother."

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "How do you know that? What if I am? I mean, I made a lot of crappy choices only two years ago. How am I supposed to raise two kids? What if I do it wrong – and they end up in the same position as I was?" She glanced at her daughter, sleeping peacefully in the crib, then at her son, eyes fluttering as he dreamed – and felt panic stab her heart at the very thought.

Percy reached around to cup her cheek gently, turning her head to face him. "I know that," he began softly. "Because I know you. Deep down, you know you're worthy of this and you're definitely capable enough." He paused and they gazed at each other for a few seconds. Annabeth felt the tears beginning to subside. "And you won't be alone. I'll be with you every step of the way. We're going to be the best parents we can possibly be – and I'll never leave you, or our children."

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, blinking wet eyelashes. He leaned forward, his black hair brushing across her forehead as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, their lips melding together sweetly.

She tasted blue candy and smelt his unique scent of sandalwood and Percy. His lips were soft and as they kissed, she poured the love she felt for him into it, twining her fingers into the black hair at the nape of his neck.

Finally, he pulled away and she swallowed, hard. She took a deep breath. "I think I'm okay now," she whispered.

"That's good," he whispered back. "Because now we have to do something a lot more dangerous."

Her eyes widened in curiosity. "What is it?"

He pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and waved it in front of her, beginning to grin. "We have to call our families."

For a moment, Annabeth stared at him – then she laughed out loud. "I suppose that is pretty dangerous," she reflected, biting her lip to suppress a grin. "Okay, fine, let's do it."

* * *

They called Percy's mother first, mainly because she, Paul and Natalie were the furthest away, but partly because they knew that Annabeth's family would drive straight to the hospital once they knew and they – _selfishly_, Annabeth thought wryly – wanted just a while longer alone with their twins.

Percy put the phone on speaker and smiled crookedly at Annabeth, holding her hand in his as the phone rang.

Finally, it was picked up and to their relief, it was Sally who answered. "Hello? Oh, hang on…"

Annabeth grinned at Percy as they listened to Sally ordering, "No, Natalie, you cannot have cake for dinner. Daddy's cooking a barbecue."

"That'll be us in a few years," Annabeth whispered to Percy, feeling as though she were glowing from the inside out.

"Looking forward to it, Wise Girl," he whispered back, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"Sorry about that. Who's calling, please?"

"Hi, Mum," Percy greeted her, grinning mischievously.

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed. "How's everything? How's Annabeth?"

"Everything's fine," Percy told her. "Annabeth's fine, too – she's amazing, actually. We both are. We're just in the hospital."

Sally's shriek was so loud and piercing that Annabeth had to laugh, even as she covered her ears and glanced worriedly at the twins. Ella fidgeted a little and Ethan let out a tiny cry, but thankfully, they both remained asleep. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the phone call.

"Oh, my God," Sally was saying. "Hang on just one second… Paul, get in here! Hurry up!"

Percy laughed softly at the clear sound of Paul protesting in the background. Finally, Sally came back on the line. "What happened? Has Annabeth had the twins?"

"She has," Percy confirmed. "She's actually here now, with me."

"Hi, Sally," Annabeth greeted her, smiling.

"Hello! Oh, tell me! I can't wait another second!"

"Well, we have a boy," Annabeth began, grinning at Percy.

"And a girl," Percy finished.

"Oh, my God!" They could hear Paul in the background, demanding to know what was going on. "It's a boy and girl!" Sally told him. "Oh, congratulations! What are their names?"

"Ella Wendy and Ethan John," Annabeth told her.

"Oh, beautiful," Sally cried. "You have to bring them when you come to us next. Or we can come to you!"

"That would be great," Annabeth replied, sincerely, her smile widening as Percy squeezed her hand. "Really."

"Congratulations, both of you," Sally told them, a smile evident in her voice.

"You, too," Percy told her. Then he grinned mischievously. "Grandma."

"Grandma!" Sally cried, half-indignant, half-amused, as Annabeth elbowed Percy. "Very funny, Percy. But congratulations again."

"Thanks, Mum," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Sally," Annabeth told her, squeezing Percy's hand.

"We have to call Annabeth's family now, so we'll talk to you later?" Percy added.

"Of course," Sally said.

After saying their goodbyes, they hung up and Percy prepared to call her dad. But Annabeth stopped him. "Hang on."

He tilted his head, curiously. "What is it?"

She smiled slowly. "I have an idea."

* * *

The next day, they were given the all-clear: Annabeth and the twins could go home.

As they drove back from the hospital, Annabeth looked around the side of the passenger seat to smile at the identical car seats in the back, loaned to them by the hospital. When Percy had driven the car over to pick them up earlier, they'd realised how underprepared they were: the only things they'd bought for their twins were clothes during Annabeth's brief shopping spree with Eva, which Percy had had the foresight to bring with him that morning, along with clothes for Annabeth. She'd already breastfed them – a slightly painful and awkward experience – so they were on their way to the only stop before home.

Ethan gave her a gummy smile, his covered feet kicking in a pale blue onesie, while Ella stared, wide-eyed, out of the window of the car, clad in a pale yellow onesie.

"We're nearly there," Percy told her. "About two more minutes."

"Cool," Annabeth replied.

"They're going to freak out," he pointed out, but he was grinning.

"I know." She thought about it and smiled. "But not all freak-outs are bad."

They pulled up to the house. Annabeth reached out and squeezed Percy's hand as he parked the car, then she got out and opened the back door. "Hey, baby boy," Annabeth greeted Ethan, who gave her another gummy smile and kicked his feet. "Ready to meet some new people?"

She took him out, cradling him carefully in her arms and kissing him gently on the forehead. "I love you so much," she whispered, unable to help herself. Annabeth met Percy around the other side, carrying Ella in his arms. She was staring around at our surroundings, her little fingers clasped around one of Percy's hands. He gently caressed the top of Ethan's head, keeping his hold on Ella secure, then took a deep breath.

"Let's go, then," he said. Annabeth smiled radiantly at him.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he said softly. "Come on. Let's go show our children off."

They walked up to the house, then up to the door. Annabeth reached out gingerly to knock, twice, keeping Ethan cradled carefully in her arms. A moment later, they heard Matthew's voice yell out in the hall, "I'll get it!"

Then the door opened and her little brother stood on the threshold in a pair of jeans and sneakers, openly staring, at Annabeth, Percy – and the two, brand-new babies in their arms. His niece and nephew.

"Hi, Matthew," Annabeth said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He kept staring and Annabeth glanced at Percy. She opened her mouth to ask if they could come in, when she heard another voice behind Matthew, saying, hesitantly, "Who is it?"

Bobby walked down the hall and appeared next to his twin. He began staring as well and Annabeth murmured, bouncing Ethan in her arms, "Hey, Bobby."

"Is that them?" Matthew whispered, almost making Percy and Annabeth jump.

Annabeth blinked, then recovered. "Yes," she told him, gently. "This is Ethan–" she looked down lovingly at the little boy in her arms – "and Ella." She glanced at the little girl Percy was holding, feeling warmth spread through her body.

Then another voice echoed through the hallway. "Matt? Who is it?"

And her dad – Eva at his side – stepped into view. When they saw Annabeth, then Percy, they smiled – but then their eyes fell on the babies in their arms.

Annabeth thought she was prepared for their reaction, but truly, she wasn't. Eva's eyes widened and filled with tears, her hands going up to cover her mouth in shock or amazement, Annabeth couldn't tell.

Her dad, on the other hand, stared at first Ethan, then Ella – then Annabeth, with his mouth open and his eyes as wide as Eva's.

"Oh, my God," he breathed. "Annabeth, these are–"

He left the question hanging and she jumped in. "These are your grandchildren," Annabeth told him softly. "Ethan John and Ella Wendy Jackson."

"Oh, my Lord," he whispered. "When?"

"Yesterday," Annabeth said, apologetically. "There was no time to tell anyone – we came straight over as soon as we got the all-clear."

At that, he seemed to come to his senses suddenly. "Come in," he told them, his face brightening. "Come in, quickly, you've been standing there for ages."

Matthew and Bobby excitedly ran into the house ahead of them, as Eva followed them, giving them room to step inside. Annabeth stood with her father and Percy in the entryway, gently rocking their son in her arms as Percy did the same with their daughter.

"This is Ethan?" Dr. Chase asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Ethan John."

"Can I hold him?" he asked, tentatively. Annabeth smiled.

"Of course." She carefully transferred Ethan into the arms of his grandfather, who gazed down at him as if he were the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey, little man," Dr. Chase said softly. "Hey there."

Annabeth smiled at the scene – little one-day-old Ethan being rocked in the arms of his grandfather, who seemed to be falling in love with his grandson as fast as she had the day before.

After a minute, Dr. Chase carefully transferred Ethan back into Annabeth's arms and turned hesitantly towards Percy, holding his arms out. "May I?"

"Sure," Percy replied, gently placing Ella in his arms.

Dr. Chase rocked his granddaughter gently and Annabeth could see it unfolding just as fast as it had with Ethan: that unconditional love the babies seemed to extend over everyone they met.

"Pretty girl," he murmured softly. "Ella Wendy?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

"Just like in _Peter Pan_," he commented. "John as well. I used to read that book to you every night when you were about four, Annie."

Annabeth felt her eyes prickling – he hadn't called her 'Annie' in years. "I know," she whispered, her mind casting itself back. "I remember."

He gently shifted Ella into Percy's arms, then said, a bright smile weaving its way across his face, "We'd better go into the house now; Eva will want to meet her grandchildren."

"Definitely," Annabeth agreed. She grinned suddenly and understood why Percy had teased Sally before. "Grandpa."

Dr. Chase started as though someone had electrocuted him. He spluttered with laughter as the five of them headed down the hallway to where Eva, Matthew and Bobby were waiting – waiting to meet the new additions to the family.

And as Annabeth introduced the twins to their niece and nephew, then Eva to her grandchildren, a thought bore its way into her mind. Not so much a thought as a quote that she'd read once.

_You leave home to seek your fortune and, when you get it, you go home and share it with your family._

Gazing around at the scene surrounding her – Percy introducing Ethan to Matthew and Bobby, Dr. Chase and Eva smiling at Ella, cradled in Eva's arms – Annabeth couldn't help but feel as though this moment, this group, was the most perfect fortune she could have sought.


End file.
